Sander Jones
by Sangoha
Summary: Steve va retrouver son Bucky. Tout le monde le sait. Il est prêt à tout pour ça. Et moi, je suis là, je suis seule avec mes bouteilles d'alcool. Parce que moi, mon Bruce a disparu. Pietro est mort. Je n'ai plus que ma colère pour me garder en vie. Et une promesse, faite il y a longtemps. Je vais retrouver Bucky pour qu'il rejoigne son Steve. C'est ma mission. Suite de BSN et HBBR.
1. Nous

**Salut à tous!**

 **Je suis de retour avec ce troisième volet des aventures de Sander et je m'attaque à présent à Captain America Civil War, sorte d'Avengers déguisé il faut dire... J'espère que ça vous plaira, que la fin du dernier tome vous a plu et que ça continuera! Bon, je vous préviens maintenant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitres d'avance (j'en ai exactement 5) mais je vais tout faire pour quand même maintenir ma publication d'un chapitre par semaine. On verra ce que ça implique en temps voulu. Voilà, je vais vous laisser lire quand même, au bout d'un moment, non?**

 **Disclamer : Les Avengers m'appartiennent autant qu'un manoir, c'est à dire pas du tout. Par contre, Sander est l'équivalent de mes jouets. Elle est tout à moi.**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Avec l'impression d'avoir fait un autre cauchemar. Je m'étire précautionneusement. Remarque qu'il fait encore nuit. La lune éclaire faiblement ma chambre. Rangée. Pour une fois. Un grognement résonne à ma gauche. Je baisse le regard. Une main agrippe la mienne. Dépose ma paume sur des lèvres.

-Ca va?

Grognement de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller. Je souris doucement. Même si je suis certaine de ne pas pouvoir le tromper. Il sait toujours quand je lui ments. Toujours. Je me cale contre le lit. Il se redresse, ses yeux bleus luisant étrangement à la lumière d'argent.

-J'ai froid.

Il se recroqueville contre moi. Enfouit presque son visage sous la couette. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il soupire de contentement.

-Un jour tu me raconteras tes cauchemars.

Je souris un peu. Il voit tout dans le futur. J'aime bien ça. J'aime bien qu'il voit le futur et que je sois coincée dans le passé. Comme ça, à nous deux, on crée un présent.

-Un jour.

Il sourit. Ses paupières se referment. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à me rendormir. Alors je l'examine. Ses cheveux blancs sont encore un peu plus long que quand on s'est rencontré. De petites rides ont trouvées leur place près de ses yeux. Mais se sont des rides mignonnes. Des rides de sourire. Je me demande si j'en ai aussi. Parce qu'avec lui, j'ai l'impression de vivre vraiment. Plus encore qu'avec Bruce. J'aimerai l'embrasser. Là. Maintenant. Mais il s'est déjà rendormi. Je me contente de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Sur sa barbe de trois jours, qu'il entretient avec précaution. Pour être beau, qu'il me dit souvent. Pour être aussi beau que moi. Et à chaque fois, je sens un petit pincement dans mon coeur. Comment peut-il même penser atteindre ma beauté? Pas que je le sois trop. Au contraire. Je ne suis pas très jolie. Je suis pleine de cicatrices qui racontent ma vie. J'ai des cheveux trop longs et trop bouclés, qui m'encombrent. J'ai la peau sur les os. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. Qu'il m'imagine idéale. Alors que je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai pas cette peau d'albâtre, comme il dit. Ma peau, elle est juste d'un blanc trop pâle. Je n'ai pas ces yeux pétillants, comme il dit. Mes yeux, ils sont simplement bleus. D'un bleu un peu éteint. Je soupire. On a dit de ne pas se dévaluer. De ne plus le faire. C'est notre promesse. Parce que lui fait la même chose. Il dit souvent qu'il ne me mérite pas. Alors que c'est l'inverse. Une fois, il s'est même mit à pleurer à cause de ça. Et je me suis mise à pleurer parce qu'il ne comprend pas que c'est moi qui ne le mérite pas. C'est drôle maintenant quand on y repense. Lentement, au fil de mes pensées, la lune finit sa course dans le ciel. Le soleil prend sa place. Je regarde l'heure, sur l'horloge devant notre lit. Il est huit heures. Il faut qu'on range toute la maison. Que je fasse à manger. Il est l'heure de se lever. Je penche ma tête. Dépose un baiser sur le front de Pietro. Il grogne. S'étire. Un immense sourire investi ses lèvres quand il voit que je suis encore là. Dans le lit. Pour une fois. Il avance ses lèvres vers les miennes. Caresse réconfortante. Même si quelque chose cloche. Sans que je sache ce que c'est. Il se relève un peu. Passe une main dans mon dos. J'intensifie un peu plus notre baiser. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est bien là. Qu'il n'est pas parti. Qu'il ne me laissera pas. Même si la bague autour de mon doigt devrait me rassurer. Il m'aime. Il veut rester avec moi. Nos souffles se perdent. On se sépare. Un peu à contre coeur. Beaucoup à contre coeur.

-C'est en quel honneur?

Je hausse les épaules. Dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Avant de me lever. Je sais qu'il me regarde. Que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur mes formes inexistantes. Mais on ne peut pas. On a des invités. Je m'habille. Enfile une robe noire, avec des manches transparentes ornées de petites perles blanches. Je reste pieds nus contre le parquet froid. Pas besoin de petit déjeuner. Ca, au moins, ça n'aura pas changé. Je ne mange pas beaucoup. Jamais. Je me sers simplement un café. Fait réchauffer les restes de pizza d'hier pour mon imbécile de coureur. Je remonte mes manches. Commence à préparer le repas. Il s'attable, encore en caleçon. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va mettre. Il est nerveux. Il n'a pas à l'être. C'est juste un repas. Un repas de famille. Il engloutit sa nourriture. Va se mettre quelque chose sur le dos pour courir. Moi, j'ai arrêté de faire ça il y a bien longtemps. On a plus rien à craindre. On a raccroché. Il revient une demi heure plus tard. A bout de souffle. Ruisselant de sueur. Mais terriblement sexy. Je l'inspecte du coin de l'oeil. Apprécie ses formes. Et je rougis quand il croise mon regard. Je le baisse sur mes carottes. Je sais qu'il m'a vu. Il me le rappellera ce soir. Quand nous ne serons que tous les deux. Le temps file sans nous. Une sonnette retentit. Il va ouvrir, enrubannée dans une chemise bleue un peu trop petite. Qui fait ressortir ses muscles. Tous ses muscles. Accompagnée par un jean pile poil à la bonne taille. Magnifique. Il est juste magnifique.

-Salut.

Wanda. Elle est belle, dans une robe toute rouge, rayonnante avec un bouquet de coquelicots dans les bras. Il la débarrasse. Je me lève. Mets le minuteur du four. Vas la saluer. Elle me prend dans ses bras. M'embrasse sur la joue. Je lui réponds d'un sourire. Elle s'installe dans le salon. Je les laisse entre frère et soeur. Je me sens toujours un peu de trop, quand ils ne sont que tous les deux. Je suppose que c'est normal. Je profite de ce petit moment de calme avant la tempête pour déposer le bouquet dans un vase. Sonnerie. Je vais ouvrir. Me retrouve face à toutes la famille Barton. Ca donne de l'ambiance dans notre maison d'habitude si silencieuse. Lila hoche simplement la tête, le nez dans son téléphone. Cooper me sourit un peu trop, un enfant dans les bras, accompagnée de sa chère et tendre. Nathaniel est grand maintenant. Un peu trop grand. Mais c'est toujours le filleul de Pietro. Et il est toujours aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de nous voir. Il me sourit un peu trop, déjà plus haut que moi. Enfin plus haut que moi. Après tout, je suis la plus petite de tous les vengeurs. C'est facile de me dépasser moi. Un peu moins quand il s'agit de Cap. Clint m'embrasse sur les tempes. Laura me prend dans ses bras. Il me donne une bouteille de vin que je mets de côté. Tout ce petit monde s'installe. La sonnette s'exprime de nouveau. A peine le temps de poser le vin que je suis déjà repartie. Pour faire face à Steve et Bucky. Ils sont arrivés en même temps, nos deux soldats. Ils ont toujours un regard complice l'un pour l'autre. Et je crois qu'ils m'ont un peu intégrée dans leur duo d'enfer. Je m'entends bien avec Bucky. Il faut dire qu'on a mit du temps à le retrouver. Juste après eux arrive Sam et son enthousiasme légendaire. Je pris les trois de se joindre aux autres. Je dois éteindre le four. Je me pose enfin un peu dans le salon. Il y a presque tout le monde. Je m'assois près de Pietro. Lies ma main à la sienne. Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue. On parle un peu de tout. Un peu de rien. C'est doux. Et puis on se lève de nouveau. Pietro se charge de servir les alcools. Je m'occupe des jus de fruit. On toque à la porte. Pour de suite l'ouvrir. Une tornade rousse plonge sur moi, manquant de me faire tomber. Je me mets à rire. Il se met à rire rit tous les deux.

-Salut petite tête.

Il fait la moue.

-Je suis plus grand que toi que je te signale!

Il se défait.

-Salut grande soeur.

-Salut petit frère.

Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés. Détourne mon attention de lui pour regarder devant moi les deux tourtereaux, un peu trop attendris par nous deux je crois. Bruce a ses cheveux grisonnant. Natasha commence à se laisser aller. Ils ont arrêtés d'être des vengeurs depuis même plus longtemps que nous. Et ça leur va bien. Ma famille est enfin arrivée. Est enfin complète. On se met à boire. A parler d'avenir. De celui de Wanda, qui est en manque d'amour. De Lila, qui a enfin un petit ami. De Pietro et moi, qui nous marions bientôt. Après beaucoup trop de temps à attendre. On parle de nos coeurs à tous. Sauf de celui d'Armand, qui a l'air de ne pas aller bien. Je lui propose de m'aider à servir l'entrée. Je demande aux autres de se rendre dans la salle à manger. Qui est une pièce à part, loin de la cuisine. Suffisamment loin pour que je parle à mon frère sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

-Tu vas bien?

Il soupire.

-A quoi ça sert que tu me pose cette question? Tu sais déjà que ça ne va pas.

Je soupire. Il me ressemble un peu trop. Mais il fallait s'y attendre, avec un passé comme le sien. Avec un présent comme le sien. Il a été élevé par des assassins pour ensuite devenir le fils d'une espionne, après tout…

-Je voulais être polie.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

-Mais ça m'arrive parfois. Je dois tenir ça de Papa.

Il fait la grimace. Il n'y arrive pas. Il n'arrive pas à l'appeler Papa. Mais il faut dire que j'ai mit du temps à le comprendre moi aussi. Il doit simplement grandir un peu.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-Vous arrêtez pas de parler de guimauve. Ca me débecte.

-Parce que tu ne peux pas faire pareil?

Il se mord la lèvre. J'ai touché juste. Je touche toujours juste avec lui.

-Je… J'ai… J'ai rencontré un garçon…

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Je le prends dans mes bras.

-Il s'appelle comment?

-Ethan.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front.

-J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

Il lève ses yeux chocolat sur moi. Je lui souris. Et il ressert un peu plus son étreinte autour de mes côtes.

-Merci.

Je lui ébourrife les cheveux.

-Pas de quoi. On devrait amener le plat si on veut pas que les autres se doutent de quelque chose.

Il hoche la tête. Prend le saladier rempli de carottes râpées. Je prends celui remplie à raz bord de salade de pomme de terre quand la porte sonne une nouvelle fois. Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'attends personne d'autre. J'espère que ce n'est pas Tony. Ca ne peut pas être Tony. On ne se supporte plus, lui et moi. On ne se voit plus. Je pars ouvrir. Pour me retrouver devant une paire d'orbes argent toutes droits sorties de mes pires cauchemars.

-Alec.

Je ne sais pas si je le dis. Ou si je le pense. Problème. Paradoxe. Il devait être mort. Je sens encore ses boyaux dans mes mains. A la recherche d'un petit dispositif qui clignote. Une petite bombe. Des bras s'enroulent autour de moi. Nouveau paradoxe. Il devrait être mort. J'ai nettoyé ses plaies, après sa chute. Je me retourne. Wanda est à genoux. Eteinte. Brisée. Bucky s'efface lentement à côté d'elle. Laissant Steve tout seul dans l'immensité de ce monde. Sam perd son enthousiasme. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il se retrouve dans un uniforme militaire, du sang badigeonnant son visage. Comme pendant sa guerre. Clint est toujours là. Ses enfants aussi. Sa femme aussi. Pincée d'espoir. Je tourne mon regard vers ma famille. Celle que je me suis choisie. Et qui part en morceau. Je croise le regard d'Armand. Trop dur. Trop sauvage.

-Qu'est ce que je fous là putain?!

Il regarde autour de lui. Sans nous voir. Parce que nous n'existons pas dans sa mémoire. Moi-même, je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi il est là. Qui il est pour moi. Je sais juste qu'il y a peu, il comptait. Mais qu'il n'est rien. Et puis il y a Bruce. Qui s'avance vers moi. Qui lie sa main à la mienne. Qui m'embrasse le front.

-Je t'aime.

Murmure sa voix comme une caresse. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait noir encore. Dans cette chambre qui est censée être la mienne. Je sens des larmes dévaler mes joues. Je sens mon coeur éclater sur le sol. Bouffis par les pertes. Celles que je me suis inventée, comme les réelles. Mes sanglots sont si forts que je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai besoin d'air. J'ai besoin d'oublier. Je cours vers ma salle de bain. Prends une douche. Brûlante. Qui me fait mal. J'en ai rien à foutre. Il faut que j'oublie d'avoir mal au coeur. Autant avoir mal autre part. Je sors quand cette eau si chaude devient rare. Je prends à peine le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt et un short pour être confortable. Je fouille et farfouille partout dans ma chambre. Pour me souvenir que c'est sous mon lit. J'extirpe mon trésor. Ouvre le goulot. Une bouteille de whisky bon marchée. Récupérée sous le manteau. Et je ne réfléchis pas. Plus. Ingurgite autant d'alcool qu'il m'en faut pour me remettre à dormir. Je me positionne précautionneusement sur le côté, avec le peu de neurones qu'il me reste. Je sais que c'est dangereux. Mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai d'oublier. D'oublier que je suis, et serai à jamais, seule au monde.

* * *

 **Bon, maintenant que vous avez lu, je peux poser des questions sans aucun rapport les unes avec les autres. Alors, ce chapitre? Sympa, pas sympa? Ca joue avec vos feels, je sais, mais c'est un peu le but, cet ascenseur émotionnel! Aussi, qu'avez vous pensé de la bande annonce d'Avengers End game? Stylée hein! Je plains un peu les fans de Tony quand même. Désolé pour vous. Et je sais que tous les fans de Cap sont mort de l'intérieur en le voyant pleurer (parce que je suis morte de l'intérieur aussi!). Mais bref. Je vous souhaite à présent une bonne semaine et à Dimanche!  
**


	2. Alcool

**Joyeuses fêtes!**

 **J'espère que dans les prochains jours vous verrez beaucoup de gens de votre famille, aurez beaucoup de cadeaux et surtout beaucoup de joie! C'est ça le plus important :)**

 **En ce qui concerne la fic, je vous préviens que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tôt que prévu! Je le posterai Jeudi ou Vendredi, selon le temps que j'ai avant de partir en vacances… Aussi, sachez que je posterai un OS spécial Noël demain matin sur BlackRobot et cie. Allez checker si vous aimez bien Sander!**

 **Bon, je vais vous laissez à votre lecture à présent! On se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Irenee Moriarty - Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments, j'en rougis devant mon écran! C'est vrai que, vu que j'avais tué Pietro, comme dans la time-line originale, je me devais de faire un chapitre guimauve sur ce qu'aurai pu être leurs vies à deux. Même si je n'ai pas écrit sur leurs potentiels enfants. Tu imagine? Des concentrés de blagues nulles, de sarcasme et de colère, tout ça dans des corps d'hyperactifs! J'ai des frissons rien que de penser à ces terreurs… J'espère que le chapitre qui suit te conviendra, même s'il est un peu court… Et joyeux noël!**

 **Disclamer : J'ai trouvé Sander sous mon sapin, elle est à moi toute seule mais les autres sont encore dans la hotte du Père Marvel...**

 **ATTENTION, ce chapitre peut heurter la sensibilité de certains lecteurs et traite de dépression, d'alcoolisme et d'anorexie.**

* * *

Souffrance. Dans ma tête. Dans mes os. Dans mon coeur. Et je frappe toujours plus fort, avec de l'alcool pour seul carburant. J'assène coups de poings et de pieds. Eclatant contre le sol le visage inconnu d'un énième ivrogne. De ceux qui me font des avances. De ceux que je déteste. Qui croient que je suis faible parce que je suis jeune. Que je bois seule dans un coin reculé. Que je suis trop petite. Trop frêle. Ils sont incapables de voir que je ne suis plus une enfant. Que je ne l'ai jamais été. Ou si, peut-être un peu, pendant quelques semaines, près d'une grange en pleine campagne. Avec un salaud de coureur. Ou quand j'avais encore mes parents adoptifs. Qu'un connard n'avait pas enlevé l'un. Qu'un chagrin d'amour ne m'avait pas arraché à l'autre. Plus de haine dans mes coups. Je vais encore me retrouver au poste. Mais c'est de sa faute, à ce salaud. Il me fait penser à tout ce que j'ai perdu. A tout ce que je n'ai plus. Deux grands bras m'encerclent. Tentent de me faire lâcher prise. Réussissent. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour réussir cet exploit. Ou deux. Mais l'un en a rien à foutre de moi. Il ne comprend pas les humains, tout robot qu'il est. Alors que l'autre, il fait attention à moi. Il fait attention à ce que je ne sombre pas trop. Juste un peu. Et je sais que le barman a son numéro. Qu'il l'appelle en cas de besoin. Quand je bois trop. Quand je me bats trop. Le sang qui voilait ma vision disparaît petit à petit. Je vois un homme sur le sol. Presque inconscient. Quelqu'un appelle une ambulance. On me traîne hors de mon bar. Celui que je préfère pour être au calme. Pour boire tranquillement. Sans qu'on me pose trop de question. Sans qu'on me demande ma carte d'identité. Je me retrouve, sans vraiment savoir comment, perchée sur une moto, entourée par l'odeur de Steve. Avec un casque sur le crâne. L'engin vrombit. Je m'accroche un peu. Sers les dents pour ne pas vomir. Ca me donne envie de vomir. Mais un peu moins que dans une voiture. On est pas loin du QG de toute façon. 'Fin, je crois. Je sais pas en fait. Je ne sais plus grand chose. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de neurones encore branchés. Je me demande ce que Bruce dirait. S'il serait en colère. Je ne sais même plus s'il serait en colère ou pas. Dans le froid, je sens de lourdes et chaudes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je veux revoir mon Bruce. Je me recroqueville un peu contre le torse derrière moi. Dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu de chaleur. De retrouver le confort d'un père contre moi. C'est ça. Je veux retrouver mon papa. Et mon petit ami. Je veux les retrouver. N'est ce pas pour ça que je bois trop? Pour les rejoindre bientôt? La moto s'arrête. Mais je pleure trop pour pouvoir marcher. Pour voir où je vais. Steve me porte. Je m'agrippe à lui. C'est le seul qui en a quelque chose à faire de moi ici. Il me pose sur une chaise un peu trop haute. Me sert un verre d'eau.

-Tiens. Tu devrais boire un peu.

Je sais que si je bois, je vais vomir. Je ne peux plus boire. Alors je bouge ma tête de gauche à droite. Tient, je ne pleure plus. Le soldat soupire. Bois ce verre qui devait être à moi. Passe une main sur son visage.

-J'aime pas quand t'es triste.

C'est sorti tout seul. Je me lève maladroitement de mon siège. Avec des gestes de bébé hésitant, je me colle contre lui. Pose ma tête un peu trop lourde contre son épaule. L'entoure de mes petits bras. Je sens une boule au fond de ma gorge.

-C'est de ma faute, hein, Steeeve.

J'accentue le I dans son prénom. J'aime bien accentuer le I dans son prénom. Il soupire de nouveau. Je crois qu'il a entendu les larmes dans ma voix.

-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Sander.

Je sais qu'il ment. Mais je ne lui dis pas. Il veut être gentil. Parce que Captain, il est toujours gentil. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux trop courts. Ou peut-être que c'est la longueur parfaite? Ils sont courts comme les garçons. Parce que les garçons, c'est fort. Parce que les garçons, ils n'ont pas le droit de montrer leurs sentiments. Comme moi. Tout comme moi. On reste un peu longtemps comme ça. Je crois que je m'endors à moitié. Parce que je suis fatiguée. Je baille.

-Tu veux aller au lit?

Je hoche la tête. Je le lâche. Tente de marcher. Un pas. Un autre. Je tangue beaucoup. Je ferrais peut-être mieux de m'arrêter maintenant? De dormir sur le sol? Je crois que Steve me porte de nouveau. M'emmène dans ma chambre. Me cale tout contre mon immense doudou Hulk. Celui dans lequel je pleure souvent. Mais ce soir, je ne veux pas pleurer. Je veux juste dormir. Avec mon Hulk. Je crois que Steve a compris. Il m'enlève mes chaussures. M'enlève mon pull aussi. Me glisse sous la couette. Il fait chaud comme il faut. Ou trop chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Je me lève précipitamment. Steve me suit derrière. Je me penche sur mes toilettes. Me mets à vomir toutes mes tripes. J'aime pas le goût de la bile et de l'alcool. Ca pique. Ca brûle. Ca fait mal. Enfin, un peu moins maintenant que j'ai Steve qui me frotte le dos. Qui me murmure des trucs qui sont censés me réconforter. Il est gentil, Steve. Tout le temps. Je devrais lui dire plus souvent. Je finis de vomir. Il me porte de nouveau sur mon lit. M'apporte une bassine, qu'il place par terre, près de moi quand même. Il veut partir. Je crois. Je l'en empêche.

-Je veux pas être toute seule.

Il soupire encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il soupire tout le temps. Ca me rend triste. Un peu. Pourtant, il enlève ses chaussures. Se glisse sous les couvertures. Il me tient dans ses grands bras. Ses grands bras qui sentent le cuir, le gel et le parfum un peu vieux. Mais c'est Steve. Il ne peut pas sentir autrement. Surtout pas le Pietro. Ou la tisane. Surtout pas ça.

-Aller. Il est l'heure de dormir.

Je hoche la tête. Me recroqueville contre lui. Je crois que mes yeux se ferment lentement. C'est le prix à payer quand j'ai trop bu. Je dors rapidement. Mais au moins, je ne rêve pas d'eux. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec une bonne grosse gueule de bois. Mon coeur bat dans mes tempes. J'ai une légère envie de régurgiter. De déverser un peu de ma souffrance et de ma peine dans les toilettes. Mais je suppose que j'ai déjà fait ça hier soir. Ma bouche a encore un goût de bile. Désagréable. Je farfouille dans ma mémoire. Cherche à savoir ce que j'ai fait. Je me souviens uniquement d'être entrée à la Corne de Cerf. C'est tout. Pas cool. Je regarde autour de moi pour quelques indices qui m'indiquerai comment je suis rentrée. Pas besoin de bien chercher longtemps quand je vois la veste en cuir de Steve traîner sur le sol. Je grimace. Il n'a pas besoin de s'occuper de moi comme ça. Ce n'est pas très intelligent de sa part. Il n'a qu'à me laisser crever. Ca arrangerait tout le monde. Moi comprise. A croire qu'il s'est donné pour mission de me maintenir à flots. Ne voit-il donc pas que je coule, comme l'épave qu'est devenu mon coeur? Je tourne la tête. Aspirine posée sur ma table de nuit. Parfait. A travers la lumière trop forte de mon téléphone, je me rends compte qu'il est onze heures. J'aurai dû dormir un peu plus. Qu'est ce que je donnerai pour perdre au moins une moitié complète de journée. Juste pour ne pas à avoir à la combler avec des choses insignifiantes. Comme se nourrir. Se divertir. S'entraîner. Soupire. Je lève mon corps trop rouillé. M'habille confortablement. D'un t-shirt à Clint, je crois, d'un pull à grosses mailles et d'un pantalon flexible. Parfait. Déjà ça de fait. Je m'assois de nouveau sur mon matelas trop dur. Ingurgite mon médicament contre la migraine, boudant les autres. Le médecin a pourtant dit que ça m'était essentiel. Que ça m'aiderait un peu. Mais je sais déjà tout ce qu'il m'a balancé au visage, il y a deux ans de ça. Que je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil correctement. Mais comment le faire sans avoir tous les corps? Comment le faire quand on perd toute sa famille en un claquement de doigts? Il a dit que je suis anorexique aussi. Je le savais déjà. Depuis longtemps. Ca fait parti de mon charme de squelette. Il a dit que je suis dépressive. Un grand mot qui veut dire beaucoup de chose. Un grand mot qui dit simplement que j'aurai voulu être morte. Comme eux. Comme eux… Je me perds dans la contemplation de mon reflet dans le miroir devant mon lit. Parce que je n'ai que ça à faire. Je vois mon visage, encore plus abîmé, à cause des bagarres et du manque de sommeil. Je vois mes piercings, qui brillent légèrement dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Trop scintillants pour mes yeux fragiles. Un sur mon nez, un sur mes lèvres, un sur mon sourcil. Je triture celui de ma lèvre, en continuant mon inspection. Je devrais sortir plus. Je suis toute blanche. Bruce me disait de sortir plus. Surtout que j'ai l'air d'une loque. Une loque crasseuse, pleine de sang. Je vais faire ça. Prendre une douche. Pour remplir un peu ma journée. J'extrais ma carcasse de mon lit avec difficulté. Titube jusqu'à la salle de bain. M'enferme. Mets l'eau à chauffer. Je suis conne. J'aurai dû me changer après la douche. Pas grave. J'enlève mes vêtements un par un. Avec autant d'effort que quand je les ai mit. Je me retrouve sous le jet. Je crois que ma tête va un peu mieux. Le fait que l'eau soit brûlante, jusqu'à en rougir ma peau, y est pour quelque chose. Je suis habituée maintenant. Je ne devrais pas. Ca ne devrait pas être une habitude d'une jeune de mon âge. Mais quand ai-je eu mon âge? Jamais. Je suis encore trop vieille. J'ai encore trop vécu. En trop peu de temps. Je soupire. Savonne ce corps que je hais. Pour exister. Pour être encore là. Alors que j'aimerai disparaître. Je me perds un peu. Arrête de penser. Déconnectée de la réalité. Sonnerie qui coupe tout. Qui me ramène dans ce monde trop froid. Comme l'eau qui dégouline sur moi. Je suis restée trop longtemps sous le jet. A me morfondre. A reprendre mes esprits. L'heure de la réunion hebdomadaire approche. Je me sèche. Enfile mes habits. Récupère ce téléphone qui me hurle de me préparer. Je dois l'être pour dans une demi heure. J'avais oublié. J'oublie tout. Tout le temps. Mes poings se ferment par réflexe. Mes dents mordent l'intérieur de ma lèvre. Je me déteste. Sac à dos sur les omoplates. Crayon dans la poche. Prête pour voir les autres. Je traverse les couloirs du QG comme un fantôme. Un fantôme que personne n'arrête. Puisqu'il n'y a personne dans ces allées sombres. Je m'engouffre dans la salle de réunion. Je suis la première. Je m'assois sans trop de bruit. Me plonge dans un manuel de sciences. Le seul moyen pour moi de l'entendre encore. Dans mon esprit. Je sais qu'il me dit que les équations, c'est facile. Qu'il faut que je me concentre un peu plus. Que ces lettres-ci ne sont pas les bonnes. Pas celles qu'on utilise le plus souvent. Qu'il faut leur préférer celles-là. Je l'entends me dire que la géométrie, il faut l'imaginer. La dessiner même, si c'est ce qu'il me faut pour comprendre. Je m'entends encore lui dire que je n'y arrive pas. Que de tout façon, je préfère les langues. Que je préfère les religions. Et que c'est ça que je ferai, plus tard. Mais ce plus tard ne semble jamais arriver. Peut-être parce que j'ai raté le coche. Que j'ai fini le lycée sans aucun diplôme dans les poches. Je me mords un peu plus mes lèvres. Jusqu'au sang.

-Sander.

Je lève les yeux. Mes yeux qui piquent. Larmes qui restent bloquées. Et Cap qui me regarde. Avec de la pitié et un peu de colère. Je lui tends sa veste. Il la récupère. La pose sur sa chaise. Juste à côté de moi. Il irrade de rage. Sans s'en rendre compte. De ma faute.

-Pardon.

Il soupire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Mais ce n'était certainement pas intelligent. Ce n'est jamais très intelligent, quand je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Pas grave.

Il pose une main sur ma tête. Ebourriffe mes cheveux si courts. Souvenir d'une caresse. Okay. Il a encore dû me supporter en pleurs. Je crois. Il n'y a que alcoolisée que je me lâche vraiment. Que je me laisse aller à ma peine. Il dépose un dossier devant moi. Les autres arrivent. C'est l'heure de la réunion.

* * *

 **Re! Alors, que pensez-vous de la "vraie" Sander? Celle qui se débrouille par elle-même, sans Bruce pour la canaliser? Je crains que pour le moment, elle n'aille pas trop bien *kof* euphémisme *kof* mais ça ira mieux. Ca ne peut qu'aller mieux, non?**

 **Enfin, je tiens à préciser que je ne souffre d'aucune de ses pathologies mais que je me suis renseignée sur le sujet. J'espère être assez fidèle… Aussi, si vous avez le moindre problème d'ordre psychologique, allez voir un spécialiste ou parlez-en autour de vous pour vous faire aider.**

 **Sur cette note pas très joyeuse, je vous souhaite un bon noël, et à très bientôt!**


	3. C'est ça la mort

**Salut, Salut!**

 **Comment allez-vous en ces jours de fêtes? Noël c'est bien passé? Comme promis, je poste en avance pour être sure que vous ayez un chapitre à lire pour la semaine qui vient. C'est un chapitre de transition, selon moi, donc pas très intéressant… Mais je vous laisse faire votre propre avis!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer : C'est pas faute d'avoir demandé mais personne ne veut me donner les droits sur les vengeurs et leurs amis… Je me réconforte en me disant que j'ai quand même ceux de Sander…**

* * *

Le dialogue s'éternise. J'ai décroché, gribouillant de petits dessins sur mon rapport. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Puisque je ne fais rien. Je me demande pourquoi les autres me laissent encore être ici. Une intuition me dit que c'est parce qu'ils veulent garder un oeil sur moi. Que sans eux, je ne serai pas là. Ils ont peut-être raison. Peut-être tort. Je ne sais plus… Je ne sais jamais rien.

-... Rumlow au Nigeria.

Je lève la tête. Ordre de mission. Il est temps d'écouter de nouveau. Steve change de posture. Se redresse légèrement. Lève un peu plus le menton. Le soldat est là. Le Captain. Le chef. Il donne ses instructions. Forme son régiment. J'en fait parti. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Mais j'accepte. Il désigne Sam et son éternel sourire qui me donne à présent envie de vomir. Il désigne Wanda, qui a des larmes dans les yeux et qui me fend le coeur. Parce qu'elle l'a perdu, comme moi. Qu'elle n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Surtout pas en ma présence. Et il désigne Natasha. Natasha qui plante ses yeux trop verts dans les miens. Je ne sais pas quoi y voir. Je ne sais pas si j'aperçois de la pitié, de la colère, de la déception, de la nostalgie ou autre chose. Peut-être du regret. Tout le monde se lève autour. Elle s'arrache de mon regard. Plisse les lèvres quand elle parle avec les autres. Elle est contrariée. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Elle ne me doit rien. Je ne lui dois rien. Rien d'autre que de la déception, pour les avoir laissé partir. C'est tout. Elle n'a pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire. Comment je dois vivre. Si je dois vivre. Pourtant, elle me juge. Comme tout le monde.

-On part dans dix minutes.

Mes muscles se mettent en marche. Lentement. Avec un peu de mal. Mais suffisamment efficaces pour que je me retrouve avec mon sac sur les genoux, dans un petit coin de l'avion. Moins par claustrophobie que par peur de devoir parler. De devoir interagir avec ces autres que je ne connais plus. Je suis encore la première à arriver. Et puis Steve. C'en est presque devenu un rituel. Il s'installe à côté de moi. Avec son carnet à dessin. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien. Se contente de gribouiller une forme. Une forme noire, avachie sur une table, éclairée par une lumière d'en haut, envahie de bouteilles. Je crois que c'est moi. Il affine ses traits. Les rend pâles et fantomatiques. Dépeint la scène comme floue et triste. Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il pense de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de voir que je suis de moins en moins moi. Que je suis en train de me changer en un monstre. Je ne veux pas être un monstre. Ma gorge se noue. Je m'éloigne un peu de Cap. Rapproche mes genoux de ma poitrine. Pour me faire toute petite. Plus petite encore que ce que je ne suis. J'ai peur de moi. La porte de notre avion s'ouvre. Laisse entrer Natasha et Wanda, qui discutent entre elles. Sam aussi. Je crois que les dix minutes sont écoulées. Les filles se mettent à l'avant. Sam s'installe pour fair une sieste. Il s'est résigné à venir me parler rien qu'en me voyant. Je dois faire peur. Il n'est, d'habitude, pas si timide. Il a aussi dû se rendre compte que Steve est parti un peu trop loin pour qu'on puisse lui parler. Le retrouver. Coups de crayons un peu trop vifs. Papier chiffonné qu'il jette à terre. Je crois qu'il s'énerve contre son propre dessin. Pour ne pas s'énerver contre moi en vrai. Il change de mine. Commence une nouvelle oeuvre. Cette fois, il croque les traits de Bucky. Il fait souvent ça pour se détendre. Je me rapproche un peu. Observe avec fascination ce qu'il fait. Je me demande si ça soulage, de dessiner les gens qu'on a perdu. Ca a l'air de marcher pour lui. J'aimerai bien essayer. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas aussi bien dessiner que lui. Je ne sais pas non plus comment me calmer. Même, alors que je le regarde, je garde mes muscles tendus, à l'affût. Prêts au combat. Un combat que je ne pourrais pas gagner. Je me suis déjà assez perdue pour le savoir.

-A table.

J'ôte mon regard des traits hypnotisants de Bucky, prenant vie sous les doigts expert de Steve. J'y suis obligée. Il se lève. Fronce les sourcils.

-Sander?

Il me tend sa main. Je sais que je dois aller avec eux. Que sinon ils me regarderont avec de la pitié et de la déception dans les yeux. Plus que d'habitude. Je sais que je dois manger un peu. Assez pour ne pas me retrouver de nouveau à l'hôpital. Je sais qu'ils m'y ramèneront. Qu'ils n'hésiteront pas. Ils l'ont déjà fait. Je me lève, sans prendre la main tendue. Mes pas me guident jusqu'à la pseudo cuisine de cet engin de malheur. Je me prépare un sandwich. Un seul. Avec une tranche de jambon et un bout de beurre. Pour dire que je me nourris. Pour leur dire que je me nourris. Sam, en face, s'étire. Marmonne qu'on en a encore pour toute la nuit. Je me dis qu'il est peut-être l'heure de dormir. Un peu. Beaucoup. Je prends une rasade d'alcool, bien caché dans une gourde. Ma gourde pokémon. Trop enfantine pour être suspecte. Je ne veux pas rêver. Je ne peux pas rêver. Il faut que je sois en état de me battre. Et si je rêve, je ne le serais pas. Je me roule en boule sur une couchette, une des couchettes d'en haut. Celles d'en bas me rappellent trop un éclair de bleu et d'argent. Un enfant qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Qui disaient beaucoup de conneries. Et parfois de si belles et si tendres choses. Il me manque lui aussi. Je sens mon estomac se tordre. Des larmes poindrent sur mes yeux. Mais il n'est pas l'heure. Il est l'heure de dormir pour se préparer au combat. Je prends une nouvelle gorgée de vodka. Je ferme les yeux. Je dois dormir. Mes yeux se ferment. Mon esprit s'embrume. Il n'y a qu'une voix trop forte pour me réveiller. Sam. Et puis alarme qui hurle du métal. Nous sommes presque arrivés à destination. Je m'extirpe des draps avec la bouche pâteuse. Mais je n'ai pas rêvé. Donc je ne peux rien dire. Je me force à prendre un café. A écouter ce que dit Steve. Que je vais en repérage avec Wanda et Natasha. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais il a besoin de moi là-bas. Et s'il a besoin de moi là-bas, j'obéirais. Je lui dois bien ça. Il prend soin de moi. Il fait attention à ce que je vive un peu plus. Alors que j'ai abandonné. Je peux bien lui dire qu'un bout de ses efforts n'est pas pour rien. Que je suis encore assez fonctionnelle pour l'écouter. Pour faire ce qu'il dit. Pauvre, pauvre Captain… Je m'habille en civile. Avec un pantalon cargo, un tank top vert et une veste marron. Un habit militaire pour avoir l'impression de faire parti des civils… Ridicule pour tout le monde. Sauf pour moi. Parce que j'ai la gueule de quelqu'un qui a trop vécu pour se fondre dans la masse. Pour enfiler une jupe et paraître belle. On sort de l'avion. On se sépare. J'enclenche mon oreillette. N'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'on y dit. Pas besoin d'entendre quand on peut observer. Surtout si c'est pour écouter les leçons de moral de Natasha. J'ai pas besoin d'elle. Encore moins de ce qu'elle a à me dire. Je sais déjà comment me débrouiller. Comment paraître autre. Invisible. Klaxon dans le lointain. Je lève légèrement la tête. Soit il a un embouteillage de malade soit il y a un truc qui va pas. Je pencherai plus pour la seconde option sachant que Rumlow doit ramener ses miches.

-Sam. C'est quoi qui fait ce bordel?

J'entends Cap grogner dans mon oreille. Mais on s'en fout. Ce qui compte, c'est de savoir ce qui cause ce boucan. Faucon scanne l'engin au loin avec son oiseau mécanique.

-Il est plein à craquer et le chauffeur est armé.

Un camion bélier.

-Un camion bélier.

Grimace. L'espionne réfléchie comme la fugitive. Méprisable.

-On bouge.

Ordre. J'attrape mon sac, immense, comme toujours. Je me lève. Mais avec nonchalance. Il ne faut pas que je grille ma couverture. Pas encore. Je dépose un billet froissé sur ma table. Mâchonne un chewing gum au goût immonde avant de le jeter dans une poubelle. Enfourche ma moto. Maintenant je peux mettre les gaz, bien à l'abri du monde extérieur. Et je me rends compte que j'ai repris mes anciens réflexes. Naturels. C'est pas bon. Je le sais. Il n'aimait pas que je sois toujours en alerte. Mais il n'est plus là pour me protéger. Je sers un peu plus les poignées de ma bécane entre mes doigts. Accélère un peu. Pour éviter de penser trop. Besoin de se concentrer sur la route, à cette vitesse. Je ne veux pas écraser quelqu'un par mégarde.

-On se retrouve où?

-Au centre infectieux.

Je hoche la tête. Eteins mon oreillette. Plus besoin. Le but maintenant, c'est de défoncer le plus de méchants possible. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire de victime collatérale. J'arrive sur les lieux déjà dévastés. Merde. J'agrippe une barre de fer qui ressort des décombres. Envoie valdinguer trois ou quatre hommes de main avant de descendre de moto. Je me bats. Sans penser au reste. C'est bien de ne pas penser. Je me bats. Trop fort, si j'écoutais Steve. Sauf que je suis coupée de tout le monde. Je me contente simplement de buter du méchant. Je crois même que j'en tue un ou deux. J'en ai plus rien à foutre. Mais vraiment plus rien à foutre. Ils croient pouvoir me dominer avec leurs armes d'enfant. Ils n'ont pas la colère qui coule dans mes veines. Ils n'ont pas mon sang qui ne fait qu'un tour. Qui attend son jumeau de bataille en s'enrageant. Ils n'ont pas les souvenirs de Hulk, se battant à mes côtés. Pour survivre. Mais aussi pour se défouler. Pour vivre un peu, le temps d'une guerre. Pour être vraiment moi. Celle qui bouillone à l'intérieur. Qui doit tout défoncer pour se sentir bien. Libérée. J'attaque partout. Tout autour. Sans même me souvenir de ma mission. Et puis les choses dérapent. J'oublie tout. Je me mets à hurler. A me battre encore plus. Pour avoir mal. Pour ne plus rien ressentir de ce qui me troue les entrailles. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Une balle traverse mon bras. A peine mal. Je me retourne vers l'assaillant. Le défonce. Il a le visage en sang. Tuméfié. Comme Natasha… Il y a si longtemps… Ou pas vraiment. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Autre balle. Dans mon épaule cette fois. Elles se rapprochent. Et je sens mon bras droit qui ne fonctionne plus. Merde. J'empoigne une arme. Réplique. Me retire dans un coin. Loin de tous ces soldats sans importance. De tous ces mercenaires que je méprise. Il faut que je me calme. Sinon je vais finir par me faire tuer. Mais n'est-ce pas mon objectif? J'appuie sur la plaie. Douleur perçante. Un couinement m'échappe. C'est ça, la mort. Ca fait mal. Plus mal encore que la vie. J'essaie de m'en convaincre, appuyant davantage. Je sers les dents. Endure la souffrance. C'est ça la mort. Je ferme les yeux. Le plus fort possible. Jusqu'à voir des points de toutes les couleurs. C'est ça la mort. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Les autres ont peut-être besoin de moi. Ils doivent avoir besoin de moi. Ou peut-être pas. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un poids. Que Wanda est gentille avec moi juste parce qu'on partage une peine commune. Que Natasha me méprise parce que je ne reste pas celle que j'étais, quand il était encore là. Ou qu'elle croit que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est parti. Qu'il n'avait plus d'accroche, puisque j'avais trouvé ma voie… Sam me fait uniquement confiance parce que son meilleur ami lui a raconté. Tout. Tout ce que j'ai vécu. Tout ce que je vis. Sans jamais vivre complètement. Et Steve… Steve fait attention à moi simplement parce qu'il a pitié. Pitié d'un être qui a tout perdu. Mon poing s'éclate sur le sol. Le droit. J'ai fait attention à ne pas être complètement invalide. La douleur, qui irradie plus encore, me fait du bien. Je l'accueille. Juste assez pour remettre mon oreillette en marche. Pour savoir qu'un virus est entre les mains de nos ennemis. Que Natasha et Sam s'en chargent. Que Steve et Wanda sont ensemble contre Rumlow. Pas loin de moi. Je me lève. Lentement. En faisant attention à mes articulations rouillées. A mon bras hors service. Il est l'heure de revenir à la civilisation. Il est l'heure de se battre de nouveau. J'arrive sur les lieux en petites foulées. Me retrouve devant un Steve décontenancé. Et Wanda, derrière. A se battre avec les derniers sous fifres. J'en dégome quelques uns à distance. Elle tourne son regard vers moi. Horreur peinte sur son visage. Je dois faire peur. Petite victoire. J'ai réussi à la faire changer d'expression en ma présence. Un petit sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres. Et puis le monde part en vrille. Encore une fois. Avec, pour conséquence, une centaine de vies misent sur le bûcher.

-Quand c'est l'heure… C'est l'heure. Et tu pars avec moi.

Rumlow se fait exploser la gueule. Wanda contient la déflagration. Pas assez. Juste de quoi défoncer l'ambassade du Wakanda. Et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Vide. Dans mon esprit. Dans mon coeur. Je n'entends plus rien. Je ne sens plus rien. Je ne peux que voir. Voir des gens en sang qui commencent à sortir. Je vois leurs visages se tordre de cris inaudibles. Ils… Leurs familles… Je plonge en avant. Evite le bras que lance, sans grande conviction, Captain pour me retenir. Survivants. Je cherche des survivants. L'immeuble est englouti par la fumée. Par du feu aussi. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je m'engouffre dans les décombres. Décale les gravats. Peu peuvent sortir. Mais je me dis que j'aide un peu. J'espère que j'aide un peu.

-BlackRobot!

Je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette voix. Je sais juste que je continu de faire sortir des gens. Et puis une main, ferme sur mon épaule.

-Sander…

Murmure. Et deux yeux bleus un peu trop froid. Qui ordonnent. Qui m'ordonnent de rentrer.

-Ce n'est pas notre rôle.

-Mais…

Son regard s'adoucit.

-Il faut te soigner. Tu n'es pas en état d'aider ces gens.

Steve désigne mon bras, qui pend le long de mon corps. Sans vie, pourrait-on croire. Je sais juste qu'il y a un problème avec mes tendons. C'est tout. Une petite opération et tout ira bien. Alors que pour eux…

-On rentre à la maison.

Il se veut protecteur. Passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Mais je ne pense qu'à une chose, alors qu'il me raccompagne au jet. Ca. Ce que je viens de voir. C'est ça la mort.

* * *

 **Coucou!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déprimé… Il est assez dur, et les suivants aussi, je préviens. Mais bon, j'imagine qu'on est dans cet état-là quand notre famille éclate en milles morceaux sans qu'on ai rien demandé… Que pensez-vous de la relation Steve/Sander? Des idées pour la suite des évènements?**

 **Je vous laisse sur un BONNE ANNEE que je ne pourrais pas vous souhaiter le jour même…**

 **Alors,**

 **BONNE ANNEE ET BONNE SANTE!**


	4. Le connard d'Etat

**Bonne année à tous!**

 **J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, que ceux qui sont encore en études sup bossent bien pour leurs partiels et que les autres, vous en avez profité à fond! Pour ce nouveau chapitre, je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas compris, mais hier soir en revenant de vacances, je me suis mise à corriger mon texte pour vous le poster. Et je l'ai allongé de mille mots. Pas compris. J'ai eu beaucoup trop d'inspiration sur ce chapitre déjà long de base. Donc me voilà avec un chapitre de 4 000 mots, incapable de le raccourcir. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas lire beaucoup, pardon. Pour ceux qui adorent ça, de rien.**

 **Bon, trêve de bavardages (je vais pas encore rajouter mille mots en blablatant quand même!),**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer : C'est dans mes bonnes résolutions que d'arrêter de croire que les Avengers m'appartiennent, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Par contre, je me garde ma Sander à moi.**

* * *

-L _e désastre du Nigeria…_

 _-Incident diplomatique sans précédent pour les vengeurs..._

 _-Qui est la sorcière rouge : Portrait d'une criminelle-_

 _-Sans BlackRobot, je me demande comment nous aurions pu sortir…_

 _-BlackRobot : repentie ou criminelle?-_

Je déteste les médias. Bière à la main, enroulée dans ma couette, je regarde le monde se faire un jugement sur quelque chose dont il ne peut pas juger. Personne ne sait ce qui c'est réellement passé là-bas. A part nous. Enfin… Eux. Moi, je n'étais pas assez fonctionnelle pour le savoir. Pourtant, ils s'emparent tous du sujet. Pour se faire du beurre. Pour reparler du passé aussi. Je suis à moitié hypnotisée par leur capacité à nous dénigrer. A être de notre côté. Ou pas. A diviser. Je les hais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder. Pour ne pas penser à mon bras qui me démange horriblement, caché au fond de ses bandes. Les médecins ont dit que ce serait bientôt guéri. Qu'ils m'ont refilée un cocktail chelou pour accélérer le processus. Mais ce ne sont qu'une bande d'amateurs. Cho aurait fait mieux. Bruce aussi. Ma gorge me pique. Je bois un peu plus.

-Le robot de Chicago est plutôt connu pour ses crimes plutôt que pour ses sauvetages. Pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi au Nigeria, à votre avis?

C'est si étonnant que je veuille sauver des gens?

-Je pense qu'il voulait continuer l'oeuvre du terroriste mais qu'il n'en a pas eu le temps. Après tout, on se souvient tous de son passé dans sa ville natale et le trafic humain qu'il a mit en place…

Frisson. Ce n'était pas moi. Ca n'a jamais été moi. C'était mon frère. C'était lui, cet homme cruel aux boucles brunes et au coeur en putréfaction. Mais personne n'a cherché à savoir. Ils avaient leurs méchant. Ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin que ça. Pas plus loin que moi.

-Sans compter qu'il a réussi à s'allier à Hulk durant quoi… Cinq ans?

Mon poing se serre autour de ma bouteille. Ils n'ont pas le droit de parler de lui. Ils n'ont pas le droit de parler d'eux. Ils passaient leur temps à les qualifier de monstres. Alors qu'ils n'en étaient pas. Qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Mais à force de le leur rabâcher… Ils le deviendront. Ou le sont déjà. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Ils ne sont plus là. Je ne peux plus savoir qu'ils sont. Ce qu'ils deviennent. Je ne sais plus rien d'eux. Ils m'ont abandonnée.

-Sans compter son temps chez les vengeurs, oui, cinq ans.

Cinq et deux. Sept. Sept années ont suffi pour que je me retrouve entre la vie et la mort sans eux. Ils sont devenus trop importants trop rapidement. Ils me manquent. Trop. Je soupire. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de faire dans la demi mesure? Incapable de faire la balance entre un amour dévastateur et une haine destructrice.

-Et quelles en ont été les conséquences selon vous?

-Désastreuses.

Cet abruti a le visage grave, les sourcils froncés, incapable d'ôter son air supérieur de ses traits. Il se croit tout puissant. Grand sage qui sait tout. Tout le temps. Je le méprise. Autant que je les aime. Ma bière se retrouve, un peu par accident, beaucoup par rage, sur le mur d'en face, avec la télécommande. Sur l'écran, ils continuent de jacasser. J'aimerai les faire taire. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Pas le droit de parler d'eux, de parler de moi. Ils ne savent rien, de qui nous sommes, de ce que nous étions, tous ensemble, unis par quelque chose de bien plus grand que nous. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Ce que c'était. Peut-être que nous étions une famille? Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire parce qu'on ne m'a jamais expliqué. Je sens ma gorge se nouer un peu trop fort. A cause de leurs paroles. Ou à cause de mes pensées. J'en envie de pleurer. Besoin serait un terme plus exacte. Plus adéquat.

Trois petits coups contre ma porte. Il faut que je me reprenne. Il ne faut pas que je flanche. Je dois paraître forte. Alors que je meurs de l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être faible. Pas avec eux, qui ont vécu autant, sans jamais se plaindre. Sans jamais rien dire. Ils sont forts. Je fais parti de leur groupe. Je dois être forte. Battant qui s'ouvre. Sam qui cale sa tête dans l'interstice.

-Sander…

Il regarde l'état de ma chambre. Capharnaüm de bouteilles vides et d'espoir brisés. L'étincelle dans ses yeux se voile légèrement quand ils croisent les miens, embués de larmes contenues.

-Réunion dans une demi heure. Reprends-toi.

Il repart aussi vite. Et c'est plus dévastateur que tout. Je tente d'être forte. Il me dit que je ne le suis pas encore assez. Que ça se voit trop. Que je suis trop. Trop pleine de sentiments, trop vide de tout, trop attachée, trop détachée… Trop. Trop. Trop. Je me mords la lèvre. Joue avec mon piercing. M'extirpe de sous les couettes pour me rendre compte que je dois m'habiller correctement. Que je dois ôter mon pyjama ridicule de renard pour porter des choses convenables. soupire. Me déplace, un peu trop lentement ou un peu trop rapidement à ma penderie. J'en sors un t-shirt noir, un lourd pull en maille et un pantalon confortable. J'espère que ça ira. Qu'on ne me fusillera pas du regard parce que je ne suis pas en tenue de combat. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'âme à ça. Ni même l'envie. Je suis vide. J'embarque mon sac. Il claque contre mon dos. Je sers les dents. Il a tapé contre mon épaule en vrac et mon bras en écharpe. Mes faiblesses du moment. Celles visibles. Que je ne peux pas cacher du tout. Que je ne peux pas camoufler, pas comme mes yeux larmoyant ou les marques sur mon corps déjà trop abîmé. Je me mets en marche. Cette fois, je ne suis pas la première dans la salle de conférence. Non. Stark est déjà là. Avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que j'aurai voulu ne jamais revoir. Un frisson me parcourt les os. Je me retrouve des années en arrière, en Amérique du Sud. J'entends, comme en écho, une voix douce, ronde, avec des accents de mon pays. Une odeur fantôme s'infiltre dans mes narines. Celle qui m'arrachait au cauchemars et qui me berçait dans mes nuits les plus noires. Je pense à des bras maternels et la douceur d'une peau laiteuse, réconfortante, rassurante. Quand j'étais encore une enfant, il y a si longtemps. Si je l'ai jamais été, c'était quand elle était là. Quand j'avais une famille au complet. Un papa qui souriait un peu trop, malgré l'ombre d'un monstre chimérique dans son regard, une maman qui ne voyait que le bien autour d'elle, en nous, pauvres créatures des ténèbres. Quand j'avais un ami, qu'on disait imaginaire mais qui était là, en vie, dans le creux des entrailles de mon père. Quand le petit cirque que nous étions représentait une famille idéalement simple. C'était avant lui. Sans lui. Celui qui a débarqué. Qui l'a arrachée à nous. Qui est venu avec ses tanks et ses obus. Qui leur a fait du mal. Qui m'a presque effacée de cette existence. Parce que nous n'étions que les numéros d'un spectacle bancal, mal branlé, qui perdait pied et que la seule pour tenir la barre fermement, c'était elle. Betty. Il nous l'a enlevé. Ils nous a presque exterminés, en récupérant sa fille adorée. Ma mère. Son amour de toujours. Il nous l'a enlevée. Et on ne l'a plus jamais revue.

-Sander ?

Steve, qui a peur pour moi. Je sursaute. Me rends compte que mon bandage est rouge. Trop rouge. J'ai appuyé dessus jusqu'à m'en faire saigner. Pour évacuer la douleur qui me troue le coeur à cause de ces souvenirs, qui font autant de mal que de bien. Que j'essaie d'oublier depuis si longtemps... Je me mords la lèvre. Il n'est pas l'heure de se souvenir. Il est l'heure d'être forte. Comme toujours.

-Monsieur le secrétaire.

Il hoche la tête. Les deux hommes se serrent la main. Et le regard bleu d'acier dérive sur moi.

-Miss Jones.

Il a ce petit air satisfait. Celui qu'il arborait quand elle est partie. Mais je crois aussi qu'il fait semblant. Qu'il prétend ne plus se souvenir, dans l'espoir que je fasse pareil.

-Ross.

Je crache son nom comme de l'acide. Je ne peux pas oublier. Pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ses yeux d'acier se voilent. Tension immédiate. J'ai l'impression qu'un éclair troue ma peau. Qu'il m'engloutie tout entier pour me pousser à la baston. J'aurai succomber, si une main ne m'avait pas retenue.

-Sander, pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'asseoir?

Stark. Comment ose-t-il me toucher? Comment ose-t-il me parler? Lui qui a détruit le peu que j'avais réussi à construire. Lui qui a détruit ce qu'on aurait pu bâtir. C'est à cause de lui que Pietro est mort. Sans lui, il serait toujours vivant. Sans lui, on aurait pu avoir une vie. Celle de mes rêves, avec des enfants et des cheveux blancs. Frisson de dégoût. Je me dégage avec un peu trop de force.

-J'ai pas besoin qu'on me donne d'ordre.

Voix forte et plus grave que d'habitude. Les deux personnes que je hais le plus au monde sont dans la même salle que moi. Ne manque plus que Natasha pour que mon trio de la mort soit au complet.

-Monsieur le secrétaire d'Etat.

Et la voilà. Fait chier. Je m'assois dans un coin. Loin des autres. Le plus loin possible des autres. Je sens que je pourrais leur péter la gueule à tout instant. Je sais que je pourrais leur péter la gueule à tout instant. Je sers le poing. Me tais. Ecoute. Ou entends. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me contente d'essayer de ne pas les assassiner immédiatement. Et puis il y a les images. Les vidéos. Qu'il passe, avec un sourire un peu conquérant sur le visage. Je le hais. Sans pouvoir m'empêcher de garder les yeux rivés sur l'écran face à moi. A revoir New York. Bizarrement, il n'y a que moi et Hulk. Tous les deux face au monde entier. Rage destructrice. Et vies achevées de notre faute. Gorge qui se noue. Washington. Mission de Steve pour retrouver son Bucky. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous montre. Il nous montre les héliporteurs qui s'écroulent sur le sol. Ils ont sauvé quelques vies au prix de dizaines. La Sokovie. Et c'est peut-être ce qui me fait le plus mal. Parce que j'ai tout perdu là-bas. Mon amour et mes gardiens. Le Nigeria. Mes mains en sang, à traîner des pierres trop lourdes pour moi. Angle pour me donner un air héroïque qui n'était pas là. Arrêt sur image d'une enfant morte.

-Assez!

-Ca suffit.

Cri à l'unisson d'un soldat en manque de guerre et d'une enfant des rues en manque de famille. Je croise le regard, un peu étonné, de Steve. Il doit penser que je suis déjà trop bourrée pour me rendre compte de ce qui est en train de se passer. Mais je n'en suis qu'à ma deuxième bière. Il m'en faut plus pour me mettre KO. Bien plus. Je sais que Wanda ne va pas bien. Que personne ne va bien ici. Parce que tout le monde se met tout sur les épaules. Ils sont des héros, c'est ce qu'ils sont censés faire. Et moi, j'ai perdu ma famille à cause de ces conneries. Je fais partie des victimes. C'est de mon devoir d'avoir mal. Je fais parti des gens qui se souviennent. Ils font parti des gens qui endurent. Et voir ces images nous fait du mal à tous. Je me demande s'il a fait exprès. Je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès. Je le hais. Ce connard approuvé par l'Etat.

-Depuis quatre ans vous vous êtes arroger des pouvoirs quasi illimités, vous avez opéré sans aucun contrôle. C'est un état de fait que les gouvernements mondiaux ne sauraient en aucun cas tolérer. Mais je crois que nous avons trouvés une solution…

Blabla inintéressant qui cache forcément quelque chose de mauvais. Je le sais. Je le sens. Mais il n'y a plus Bruce pour tempérer les choses. Pour me dire que tout ira bien. Pour me chanter Coming up Roses pour m'apaiser. Boule dans la gorge. Il est parti. Il est parti à cause de moi. Il est parti.

-Les accords de Sokovie…

Epais dossier tombé sur la table. Qui me sort de ma léthargie. Besoin de le lire. Pour oublier que les yeux noisette et les hurlements rassurants n'existent plus. Le document passe de mains en mains. Alors que Ross continu sa petite diatribe. Un peu trop fier de lui.

-Ils ont été approuvé par 117 pays.

Je me retiens de rire. Si 117 pays ont réellement adhérés à ce traité, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas en face de nous les représentants de ces 117 nations? Non. Il faut que ce soit lui. Uniquement lui et ses mots acides, pour nous mettre au tapis. Simplement lui et la promesse de dissoudre les Avengers. De dissoudre ce qui me reste de vie. Ce maigre fil qui me rattache à la réalité. Qui me rattache à l' sers les poings. Me mords la joue. Parce que ma gorge se serre, et que je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis faible. Si faible…

-Les Avengers ont lutté pour rendre le monde plus sûr. Et je pense qu'on a réussi.

Je lève les yeux sur Steve. Steve qui est de mon côté. Il est la justice. Il le sait, avec son torse bombé et ses idéaux pleins la tête.

-Dites-moi Captain, où sont Thor et Banner?

Banner. Banner. Banner. Cette fois-ci, j'interviens. Parce que c'est à mon tour d'être en colère. Réellement en colère. Et c'est à mon tour de subir les remarques de cet enfoiré. Parce qu'il faut que je défende son honneur. Même s'il n'est pas là. Même s'il n'est plus là. Qu'il ne sera plus jamais là. Il m'a abandonné. Pourtant je le défends encore… A croire que je me fais consciemment du mal pour rien.

-Il n'est pas question d'eux.

Ma voix gronde dans le silence. Personne ne dit rien. Tout le monde sait que le nommer peut me faire partir en vrille en un instant. Ils se sont passés le mot pour ne jamais le mentionner devant moi. Et maintenant, ils ont peur. Ils ont peur de ce que je peux faire. De ce que je vais faire si l'autre enfoiré continu.

-Ce sont les plus dangereux d'entre-vous. Bien-sûr qu'il en est question.

-Bruce ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

-Et Harlem alors?

Flashs qui envahissent mes pensées. Cris d'agonie. Betty, arrachée à nous. Hulk en pétard. Moi, un peu perdue, comme une poupée de chiffon, les os écrasés dans tous les sens. Et ce connard suprême, fier et pourtant si effrayé. Prêt à battre en retraite avec sa fille chérie dans ses bras. Sa possession, dont il ne veut entendre l'opinion. Mon hurlement d'agonie, parce qu'il emmène ma maman loin de moi. Loin de nous tous. Elle était notre médicament. Il nous a sevré trop rapidement.

-On sait tous les deux ce qui a déclenché Harlem.

-Je crois me souvenir que le docteur Ross n'a pas assassiné une vingtaine de civils à cause d'un simple chagrin d'amour.

Rire amer qui sort de mes lèvres.

-C'est sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, entourée par une armadas de gros bras à votre solde.

Ma voix déraille un peu. Parce que je le hais tellement que ça me fait mal. Physiquement. Plus encore que les balles que j'ai reçu dans mon bras. Plus encore que mes os qui se sont retrouvés un peu trop de fois en charpie. Je le hais.

-Il a assassiné de sang froid une centaine de personnes au total. Il doit être contrôlé.

-Ce n'est pas une bête que vous pouvez manipuler comme bon vous semble.

-Et pourtant vous y arrivez bien, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

Nous, sous la pluie. Enfant en plein milieu d'un énième champ de bataille. Il grogne. Tape du pied. Tape des mains. Il est en colère, contre tous ces militaires qui font la queue pour l'atteindre. Poing en avant sur l'enfant. Je ne réfléchis pas. Me cale entre lui et le gosse. Il s'arrête net. Je sens le vent de sa force sur mon visage. Je vois la peur dans son regard. La peur de me perdre. Une fraction de seconde qui dit tout. Qui dit à quel point il tient à moi. A quel point je tiens à lui aussi. Pourtant il a choisi de partir. A cause d'une imbécile de rousse. Je crois que mes yeux se chargent de rancoeur. Le général détourne son regard du mien.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute de tels sujets avec vous. Vous ne devriez même pas faire partie de cette équipe.

Mon poing se serre un peu trop fort sur la table. Mes entrailles jouent un peu dans tous les sens. Se tordent et se détordent un peu trop rapidement. Il l'a dit. Ce que j'évite à tout prix. Penser à ça. Au fait que je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je ne suis rien à côté d'eux. Rien qu'un parasite, qui pompe dans leurs ressources pour se bourrer la gueule en espérant avoir moins mal.

-Pathétique.

Le mot de trop. Celui qui déclenche tout. Mon poing qui s'écrase sur la table, mon corps qui se lève et tous mes membres qui lui disent d'aller se faire voir. Il a réussi. Ou il va réussir. Je vais péter un plomb. Et il sera trop fier pour m'en empêcher.

-Sander!

Steve. Steve. Steve… Je papillonne des yeux. Regarde autour de moi, parce que je ne sais plus vraiment où je suis. Où j'en suis. Salle de réunion. QG. Tous les vengeurs disponibles sont là. Ca veut dire Wanda, Sam, Rhodey, Natasha, Stark, Steve et Vision. Ils me regardent tous avec de la peine dans les yeux. Et aussi de la colère, je crois. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Je me rassois, parce que je ne me suis pas rendue compte m'être levée. Mon corps tremble de rage. Mais je dois me calmer. Pour eux. Sam, qui est le plus près, pose une main sur mon bras pour m'apaiser. Je le laisse faire. Je dois me souvenir que je ne suis pas là pour faire un procès à ce connard de première. Que je suis là en tant que vengeur. Que je suis là pour garder mon job. A tout prix. Parce que, sans ça, je m'écroulerai. Je m'effondre déjà. Autant limiter les dégâts.

-Les accords seront ratifiés par l'ONU dans trois jours. Prenez le temps d'en discuter.

Il laisse son dossier derrière lui. Laisse les autres se demander ce que sera leur avenir. Et me laisse moi avec toute cette peine et cette douleur à gérer seule. Je me lève. Me place derrière le bar. Choisi la boisson qui va finir par me tuer. J'opte pour du rhum. Pas vraiment bon mais on s'y fait rapidement. J'embarque la bouteille. Me rends dans le salon, où les autres se sont rassemblés. Où l'on va parler de la suite. De ce qu'on attend de nous. De ce que nous attendons de nous mêmes. Je me pose sur le tapis, adossée au canapé. Personne n'ose me dire quelque chose. Ils sont tous trop grave pour ça. Et je n'arrive pas à calmer la rage qui me troue les côtes. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. A réfléchir sur la situation. Première gorgée d'alcool. Pas intelligent. Vraiment pas intelligent. Mais j'en ai besoin. Pour les comprendre. Pour penser à tout ce que ces accords impliquent. Deuxième gorgée. Autour, j'entends des voix. Mais mon coeur bat un peu trop fort pour que je les comprenne. Ma colère est encore trop grande. Et je me mets à me souvenir d'une chanson. Une chanson perdue dans le temps. Que je n'ai pas entendu depuis deux ans. Je me dis que lui pouvait me calmer. Que le rhum n'y arrive pas. Que je n'y arrive pas. Que je ne peux pas vivre parce qu'il n'est pas là. J'ai encore envie de pleurer. Mais je ne le dois pas. Je bois un peu plus. Pour oublier que j'ai mal. Que je ne suis pas calme. Et puis une main. Une main qui se pose sur mon épaule. Je lève mes yeux, que je sais un peu larmoyant déjà.

-Sander, qu'en pense-tu?

Vision. Tout ça, c'est un peu de sa faute à lui aussi. Cette colère qui me consume. Que je n'arrive plus à contenir. Besoin de frapper dans quelque chose. Mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas acceptable. Je ne suis pas acceptable.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous auriez besoin de mon avis? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais encore partie de cette équipe.

Douleur dans leurs yeux. Je ne sais pas si je les ai blessé. Je sais juste que je suis brisée. Que ça ne va pas. Que je n'y arrive pas. Que je n'y arrive plus.

-Sander…

Soupire de Rhodey. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est là, lui. Simplement parce que c'est le meilleur ami de Tony…

-Y a pas de Sander qui tienne.

Je me lève. Mes jambes ressemblent un peu à du coton. L'alcool commence à faire son effet. Je l'encourage en en reprenant une gorgée.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez encore de moi. C'est de ma faute, tout ça. C'est parce que mon frère…

Ma voix se casse. Je déglutis. Reprends.

-C'est parce qu'Alec a réussi à gagner qu'on est mal vu. C'est parce que je suis une trafiquante d'enfants qu'on est mal vu. Sans moi, ils n'auraient rien dit.

Bras de Wanda qui s'enroule autour de mes épaules.

-Ne dit pas des choses pareilles. On a tous notre part de responsabilité là-dedans. Tu n'es pas pire que nous. On voudrait simplement avoir ton avis pour le prendre en compte.

Comme s'il avait de la valeur… Une lueur dans ses yeux me fait ouvrir la bouche. Alors que mon coeur se scinde en deux. Parce que là, maintenant, elle ressemble un peu trop à son frère. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ressemble à son frère. C'est pour ça que je parle. Que je dis ce que j'ai à dire.

-Je crois qu'on devrait se battre pour conserver notre liberté. Parce que la liberté, c'est la seule chose qu'on peut réellement posséder. C'est la seule chose que j'ai encore.

Je me tais. M'en vais. Et Steve aussi. Je l'entends décrocher son téléphone. Je vois son visage blanchir. Je ne réfléchis pas. Le prends dans mes trop petits bras. On en fait une belle paire de bras cassés. Le soldat qui n'a jamais cessé d'être en guerre et la civile qui n'a jamais cessée de se retrouver entre les tirs croisés.

* * *

 **Re!**

 **Alors, que pensez-vous du passé de Sander? Et de sa non capacité à gérer ses sentiments? Qu'en est-il de la vision des médias? Vous attendiez vous à ça? Oui, j'ai plein de questions aujourd'hui, parce que, pour une fois, j'ai de la matière!**

 **Aller, à dimanche prochain!**


	5. God save the spy

**Hey!**

 **Je suis désolé pour la semaine dernière. J'ai quelques problèmes familiaux en ce moment et je n'arrivais pas à écrire. C'est con. Mais je n'arrivai simplement pas à coucher un seul mot sur mon ordinateur. Ca va un peu mieux. Assez pour que j'écrive quelques phrases, que je corrige les chapitres déjà écrit mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à garder mon avance. Ca m'étonnerai. Je vous posterai donc, comme d'habitude, les chapitres que j'ai en stock les dimanches et quand je n'en aurait plus… J'aviserai.**

 **Pardon encore, pour n'avoir donné aucun signe de vie depuis deux semaines mais j'avais besoin de me couper un peu de fanfic et d'internet en général.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient à part Sander Jones et son histoire.**

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me retrouve ici. Coincée entre Steve et Sam dans un avion bondé. A attendre, avec mes mains qui tremblent et ma gorge nouée, l'atterrissage. C'est peut-être pour Steve. Peggy est morte. Son ex est morte. Et ça lui fait mal. Plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre aux autres. Plus qu'il ne voudrait se l'admettre à lui-même. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il arrive à se rendre compte du vide qui lui ronge les entrailles. Je crois que j'ai un pouvoir dépressif sur lui. Sur tout le monde. Mais sur lui surtout. J'ai eu le malheur de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, après la réunion. Il s'est mit à pleurer. Tout simplement. Avec ses épaules qui tressautent et son nez qui renifle. Il m'a prit ma bouteille des mains. L'a bue en entier. Et il a pleuré encore plus. Parce qu'il ne peut plus se bourrer la gueule à cause du sérum. Il m'a dit que tout me semblait si simple que ça lui faisait mal. Qu'il aimerait bien aussi se sentir comme ça. Et ne pas se retrouver en morceaux sur le sol. S'épancher ainsi a eu l'air de lui faire du bien. Depuis, on n'en a pas reparlé. Il m'a juste emmenée avec lui vers l'Angleterre. A son enterrement. Sam aussi, ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait là. Mais c'est ce que Steve veut. Alors on le suit sans rien dire. J'essaie de garder constamment un contact avec lui. Avec mes yeux, ma parole, mes mains. Là, maintenant, il sert ma paume. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se noyer dans sa douleur. Il n'en a pas le droit. Il ne doit pas prendre ma place. Je suis celle qui doit souffrir constamment. Pas lui. Son poing se serre un peu plus. M'écrase les phalanges. Pas grave. Il passe une main sur son visage, lasse. Et je me mets à chanter. Tout doucement. Très bas. Mais assez fort pour qu'il m'entende. Je lui chante notre chanson. Celle qu'on ne chantait à personne d'autre. Mais il n'est plus là. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre avec qui l'entonner. Je crois que Steve est celui qu'il me faut. C'est, du moins, celui que je choisis.

- _When you were asleep and I was out walking…_

Il tourne ses grands yeux bleus sur moi. Je le vois du coin de l'oeil. Mais je ne veux pas voir ce qu'ils contiennent. Ca casserait tout. Ma voix, mon coeur, mon être… Tout ça, éclatés en milles morceaux. Je ne veux pas. Alors je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il hésite un peu. Puis je sens son menton sur mes cheveux. Il fredonne la mélodie pendant que je chante. Je sens ma voix qui se brise un peu. Mais je fais ce que je dois faire. Je crois. C'est pour lui que je fais ça. Pas pour moi. Mes notes s'évaporent. Je sens de l'eau sur ma tignasse. Je ne dis rien. Le laisse pleurer en silence. J'augmente légèrement la pression sur sa main. Pour lui dire que je suis là. Que je ne suis plus en colère ni rien. Que je suis simplement là. Et tant que j'y suis, je peux être là pour lui. Il s'essuie son visage sans rien dire. Défait sa main de la mienne pour la poser sur mon crâne. Certainement pour me remercier. Une dame se met à parler, dans un haut parleur, quelque part, avec son accent anglais qui me fait grincer des dents. Je n'aime pas l'Angleterre. Je n'aime pas leur accent. La pluie. Leurs habitudes un peu trop hautaines. Qui nous croient inférieurs parce que nous venons des rues américaines. Je ne les aime pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. Peut-être un reste de des querelles perpétuelles entre nos deux pays? L'avion se pose doucement. On prend un taxi pour se rendre à notre hôtel. Steve me présente comme sa nièce. Demande à ce que nous ayons une chambre commune. Génial. Je sais que c'est pour me tenir à l'oeil. Pour ne pas que je me batte. Pour ne pas que je boive de trop. Je le déteste. Ne sait-il pas que je ne peux pas faire sans l'un ni l'autre? Il s'installe sur un lit. Je prends l'autre. Le plus près de la porte. On ne sait jamais. Je sécurise l'endroit. Parce que tout le monde sait que Steve est Captain America. Et qu'on ne sait jamais. Surtout que je commence à être connue moi aussi. Sans ma capuche. Sans mon maquillage. Parce que je suis la protégée des vengeurs. Je déballe mon sac. Du moins, les quelques vêtements que je transporte. Le reste est au fond, intouché depuis longtemps. Surtout mes livres sur la mythologie, qui pourrissent dans le noir. Hors de question que j'y touche. Je peux oublier de savoir comment lire. J'en ai rien à foutre. Absolument rien à foutre. Colère qui commence à bouillonner. Je me calme en prenant les accords de Sokovie. Je lis mon exemplaire. Surligne ce qui est important. Je crois que Steve prend une douche. Je crois qu'il part manger, après. Mais je n'écoute plus rien, musique à fond dans les oreilles, me perdant dans des mots compliqués, dans des phrases alambiquées et dans des exigences insensées. Ce truc, c'est qu'un ramassis de conneries. De demandes irréalisables. Ils demandent un délais entre les opérations. Ils demandent de choisir qui doit partir, qui doit rester. Ils demandent de ne pas porter d'armes. De ne pas engendrer de coups létaux. Comment veulent-ils qu'on se défende? Comment veulent-ils qu'on survive? Sur les papiers s'enchaînent rapidement plus de orange que de vert. Plus de mal que de bien. Steve revient. Me tend un sandwich, que je mange à peine, perdue dans mon analyse. Puis je reprends. Je liste. Fais un tableau. Le pour. Le contre. Beaucoup de contre. Peu de pour. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est quand je relève la tête. Je sens mon corps qui me demande de dormir. C'est qu'il doit être tard. Trop tard. Je lève les yeux vers le petit réveil énervant qui cliquette dans la pièce. Trois heures. Je range tout ce que j'étais en train de faire.

-Tu aurai pu me dire qu'il était si tard.

Je croise un bleu orageux. Un bleu trop sombre pour son porteur. Je regarde son lit. Je regarde ses dessins. Tous ces dessins de Peggy. De Bucky. De moi aussi. Je me demande pourquoi je suis sur ses dessins de dépressif. Mais je ne laisse pas à mon cerveau le temps d'analyser ça. Il faut que je dorme. Il n'y arrive faut beaucoup de bruit, avec ses crayons qui grincent, son corps, qui bouge autant de fatigue que de peur de s'endormir. Je soupire. Me glisse sous sa couette. Le prends dans mes bras trop petits. Tente d'être là. Comme quand moi, je n'allais pas bien et que Bruce m'aidait à aller mieux. Il se remet à pleurer. Beaucoup. Longtemps. Et on s'endort comme ça. Entremêlés comme nos âmes trop noires. Dans la nuit, il se réveille plusieurs fois. Je tente d'être là à chaque fois. Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars. Tant que je me mets à en faire aussi. Des rêves sombres, emplis de hurlements un peu trop familiers et d'éclairs d'argent… On survit comme ça, à notre nuit sans fin. On est étrange, collés l'un à l'autre pour faire partir les cauchemars, pourris jusqu'à la moelle par un monde qui ne nous appartient pas. Ou qui ne nous appartient plus.

On se réveille le lendemain un peu trop tôt pour notre nuit si courte. A huit heures. Il faut partir courir. On y va tous les deux. Sans un mot. Il court trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ca ne me dérange pas. On court longtemps. Deux heures je crois. D'habitude, je ne cours que trente minutes. Mon corps geint, crisse, mais ça lui fait du bien. Ca m'aide à me dire que je suis toujours un peu vivante. Pas franchement morte. Et puis on rentre. On se douche. L'un après l'autre. Je continue de me trimballer avec mes feuilles d'analyse. Pour ne pas penser à mes mains qui commencent à trembler. que là-bas, chez nous, très loin, je bois tous les jours. Et qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas ma dose. Il me traîne dans la cuisine de l'hôtel. Sam est déjà là. Ils me forcent à manger correctement. Je veux les bouder. Mais je ne peux rien faire qu'obéir. Je suis seule face à deux gros costauds. Je sais que je peux perdre contre Steve. Que je perds toujours contre Steve. Et j'ai la flemme de me battre ce matin. Je n'ai pas assez dormi pour me plaindre. Sam me pique mes réflexions. Mon analyse. Mon travail. Lit. Fronce les sourcils. Les repose sur la table. Et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

-C'est que t'es pas conne gamine!

Je grogne.

-Il faudra qu'on en parle aux autres.

-Si tu le dis.

Je me replonge dans mon petit-déjeuner pour ne pas avoir à parler. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ai à se changer. J'enfile une robe. Celle qui a servi quand… Lors de… Il y a deux ans. Gorge qui se noue. Steve m'aide à la fermer. Je vois ses yeux si bleu se remplir de rouge. Je vois les miens qui l'imitent dans le miroir. Et cette fois, je crois que je peux pleurer en paix. Sans qu'on me juge. Sans qu'on me dise rien. Alors c'est ce que je fais. Je laisse les sanglots m'envahir. Me détruire de l'intérieur. J'aimerai tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. Que je vive de nouveau, au lieu de survivre. Face au monde entier, qui est contre moi, alors que je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'être. J'aimerai hurler. J'aimerai tout détruire. Pour qu'on se rende compte de la tornade qui me troue les entrailles. Au lieu de ça, je suis dans les bras de Steve, pleurant comme je ne l'avais jamais fait avant, avec mes membres qui tremblent et mes sanglots déchirants. Il est compréhensif. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux. Me berce doucement avec Coming up roses. Il a réussi à retenir les paroles. Je ferme les yeux. Imagine quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Et étrangement, cela me calme. M'apaise. J'ai soudainement trop chaud. Et puis trop froid quand il se décale. Parce qu'on doit y aller. Qu'on pourrait arriver en retard sinon. Il ne peut pas se le permettre. Je le suis. Lui prends la main, avec mes yeux encore rouges et mes larmes dans la gorge. Il faut y aller. Sam nous rejoint. Se place de l'autre côté du Captain. Sans remarquer ma faiblesse, ou sans y faire allusion tout du moins. Je me contente de suivre le mouvement tout du long. Avançant dans un brouillard de solitude. J'aimerai tant me planquer dans un coin. Avec une ou deux bouteilles à la main. J'entends les pleurs tout autour, je reconnais les regards. Je me demande pourquoi Stark n'est pas là pour sa marraine. Il ne veut peut-être pas voir Cap. Ou peut-être qu'il n'en a rien à faire d'elle. Je l'imagine à des kilomètres d'ici. Planifiant des règles et des lois pour les vengeurs. Des règles et des lois qui ne s'appliqueront pas à moi. La cérémonie commence. Je me recroqueville au fond de l'église, seule, avec mes papiers sur la Sokovie. Mieux que d'écouter les lamentations de centaines d'âmes. Je ne fais attention à rien d'autre qu'à ce bout de papier qui scelle mon sort. Je sors mon téléphone. Trouve le numéro de Stark, quelque part, un fond de mes contacts.

-Je démissionne-

Un court message. Aussi simple que celui-là. Qui sonne le glas d'une époque révolue. Je ne suis plus une vengeur. Je n'ai plus à être forte. Comme un poids s'évapore de mes épaules. Je ne suis plus. Plus rien. Je ne suis que moi. Une adulte paumée qui ne veut plus vivre. Je sers mes poings. J'aimerai sortir de cet endroit trop rempli. Trop effrayant pour moi. Avec cette religion que je ne comprends pas. Malgré les tas de bouquins que j'ai lu dessus. Je ne la comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas la foi. A quoi sert-elle? Ils se raccrochent tous à quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Pour se rassurer. Pour se dire que tout va bien. Alors que rien ne va. Ou ne va plus. Les chants autour s'arrêtent. Une blondie se perche tout là haut, là où le prêtre parle, pour faire un discours. Je l'écoute à peine. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche.

-Tu veux passer à la ferme, qu'on en parle?-

Clint. Les nouvelles vont un peu trop vite chez nous. Comme dans la cour d'un lycée. Je grimace.

-Je suis avec Cap pour le moment-

Ce qui sous entend que je ne veux pas lui parler. Que je ne veux parler à personne. Parce que si j'en parle, je vais m'écrouler. Je le sais. Je me connais. J'éteins mon téléphone. Rapatrie mes genoux sur ma poitrine. J'aimerai bien m'isoler. Là. Maintenant. Dans une bulle qui n'appartiendrai qu'à moi. Un palais mental. Un refuge, que je serai capable de me construire à l'infini… Il faut vraiment que je fasse des recherches sur cette méthode de mémorisation. Pour m'enfermer. Toujours plus loin d'eux. Du monde. Là-bas, si loin, dans cette réalité que je méprise, la blonde se tait. Les gens partent un à un. Je ne regarde pas. Je ne pense à rien. Ou à tout. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait. Ce que je vais faire. Et Steve a perdu sa Peggy. Une forme se pose contre moi. M'entoure de ses bras. Je crois que je ne respire plus.

-Sander, il va falloir que tu te calme. Tu fais une crise d'angoisse.

Voix lointaine. Ronde. Avec un petit quelque chose de joyeux incongru. Pourtant, je m'y accroche. Ecoute doucement.

-Viens, on sort.

Poupée désarticulée qu'on manipule à sa guise. Puis air libre. Je me sens beaucoup plus légère. Il y a encore ces bras autour de moi. Mais ils ne me dérangent pas. Je recommence à me sentir bien. Petit à petit. Grâce à la patience de Sam. Parce que je sais que c'est lui qui m'a récupéré. Steve doit encore être à l'intérieur. Il a besoin d'être seul avec elle. Je le sais. Je le comprends. Cercueil fait main qui brûle sur le lac. C'était illégal. Mais la gamine de onze ans que j'étais n'en avait rien à foutre. Elle était juste en colère, perdue, et avait terriblement besoin de sentir son grand frère près d'elle. Cercueil blanc neige. Qui rappelle une première rencontre explosive. Pleurs de sa jumelle. Incapacité à l'imiter. Enterrement qui marque la fin de tout. Ma fin à moi.

-Natasha?

Retour un peu trop brutal à la réalité. J'extirpe ma tête hors des bras de Sam. Elle est là. Elle. Celle qui les a forcé à partir. Elle se pince les lèvres.

-Sander, je peux te parler?

Je plisse les yeux. Sam se décale. Fait croire qu'il a reçu quelque chose sur son portable.

-Si c'est pour me faire une leçon sur ce que je viens de dire à Stark, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien réfléchi. Tiens. Mes notes. Elles devraient t'être utile pour plaider votre cause en assemblée.

Je lui donne mes papiers d'analyse froissés. Elle les glisse dans sa poche. Et sans que je comprenne vraiment, elle me prend dans ses bras. Coeur qui explose. Je ne savais pas qu'être aussi près de ma deuxième maman me fasse tant de mal et tant de bien à la fois.

-Reste au moins au QG.

Elle se sent responsable. Ce n'est pas son rôle. Ou ça l'était. Plus maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. Qu'il nous a abandonné toutes les deux. Comme un pic sur mon coeur, quand je pense que nous sommes deux à souffrir de leurs disparition. Mais tout est de sa faute. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça.

-Je ne crois pas.

Elle se détache. Se racle la gorge. Entre dans l'église sans plus un regard. Sam pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer?

Je lui réponds que je crois que je viens de perdre ma mère. Il ne comprend pas. Je m'y attendais. Mais je ne dis rien de plus. Je me contente de m'assoir sur le parvis de l'église, recroquevillée, comme j'en ai l'habitude. J'attends. Voix dans le lointain. Cap qui se pose près de moi. Je passe un bras autour de lui. Il passe un bras autour de moi. Il va maintenant falloir que lui, comme moi, nous trouvions un emploi stable, loin de toute l'agitation des vengeurs. Goût amer sur ma langue.

-Steve?

Il lève les yeux. Se détache rapidement de moi. La blondie. Il se redresse. Je l'imite. Sam sert la main de cette femme. Steve fait de même.

-Qui est-ce?

Elle qui pose la question. Je plonge mes mains dans mes poches. Pas envie d'être maintenu par une inconnue.

-Sharon, je te présente Sander Jones. Sander, voici Sharon Carter, la nièce de Peggy.

Sourire colgate. Impression de faux.

-Ah. C'est donc toi qui nous donnait tant de fil à retordre?

Je fronce les sourcils. Qui est-elle pour me connaître? Et pour me regarder de haut comme elle le fait?

-J'étais Agent au SHIELD.

Lueur de compréhension. Je ne l'aime définitivement pas. Elle faisait parti de cette organisation qui nous a foutu chez les vengeurs. Qui nous a arraché à notre vie, certes médiocre, mais au moins, nous étions trois. Toujours trois. Je ferme mes poings.

-On va vous laisser.

Sam s'empare de mon bras. On s'évade lui et moi.

-Ouf. C'était gênant toute cette tension sexuelle dans l'air. Tu ne trouve pas?

Je grogne. Mes mains tremblent un peu trop. Et j'ai soif putain. On rentre à notre hôtel, en espérant que Steve nous retrouve ici. Sam va se changer. Je me prends un verre au bar. Du whisky. Heureusement, ici, je peux boire. J'ai vingt ans. L'âge légal, c'est dix-huit. J'avais oublié. Je sors ma véritable carte d'identité. Ca fait du bien, pour une fois, d'être en règle. Je sirote mon premier verre depuis le début de ce séjour de l'enfer. Ca fait du bien. Extrêmement de bien. Un mec s'assoit à côté de moi. Commence à me draguer, avec ses blagues un peu lourdes et son regard qui se pose partout sauf sur mes yeux. Je l'envoie bouler gentillement. Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas, parce qu'il insiste. Il me sert un autre verre. C'est ce moment que choisi Sam pour débarquer avec ses yeux pleins d'éclairs. Il se pose lourdement à côté de moi. Je plonge mon corps contre lui. Il hausse un sourcil.

-Comment ça va chéri?

Il enroule un bras autour de mes épaules. Je crois qu'il a compris.

-Je croyais que tu me rejoignais en haut.

Voix mielleuse mais pourtant pleine de reproches.

-Je comptais le faire…

Le type se barre sans demander son reste. Parfait. Je me retrouve avec moi. Dos voûté. Yeux plongés sur le liquide à la couleur de miel. Et puis flash info qui nous fait relever les yeux. Qui nous force à nous reprendre. C'est Bucky.


	6. Bucky

**Hey!**

 **Je suis désolée. Encore… Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer hier… Je suis désolée également pour ce chapitre, qui n'est pas à la hauteur de mes attentes. Mais vous comprendrez en le lisant.**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Irenee Moriarty - Merci, bonne année à toi aussi! C'est vrai que tu as dû t'atteler à beaucoup de chapitres, j'ai été productive pendant les vacances!** **Comment ça, où est Sander? Elle est là, elle se dépatouille comme elle peut avec ce qui lui tombe sur la tronche… Et elle fait beaucoup de câlin à Steve, à défaut de pouvoir faire des câlins à Bruce…** **T'inquiète pas, je vais m'en sortir, c'est juste une mauvaise passe pour un peu tout le monde chez nous, rien de très grave en soi :)**

 **Disclamer - Sander, elle est à moi et pas les autres…**

* * *

Tous les quatres devant la télévision. Les garçons ont les bras croisés, inquiets. Carter parle au téléphone. Je suis sur le lit. Les jambes et les bras entremêlés. J'écoute pour la deuxième fois ce que les infos ont à dire sur l'incident des accords. Toujours la même chose. Ils répètent que le siège de l'ONU a fait face à une bombe. Que c'est Bucky qui l'a faite explosée. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Pourquoi refaire surface maintenant? Il n'est plus contrôlé par personne. Il a sa propre vie maintenant. Même s'il est en fuite. Il a sa vie. Il ne fait plus parti du jeu. Je l'envie. J'aimerai moi aussi ne plus être un pion sur l'échiquier de ce monde de merde. Je vois, une fois de plus, Natasha devant moi, sur la télévision. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soulagée. Elle va bien. Elle doit aller bien. C'est sa responsabilité. Elle les a fait fuir. Elle se doit de rester et d'endurer ma souffrance sans se plaindre. Sans rien dire. Simplement rester. Mouvement, à l'extérieur de la bulle que je me suis créée. Je cligne des yeux. Reconnecte. Ils parlent de guerre. De fugitifs. Ils parlent de l'aider. Je suis d'accord. Je dis que pour moi il est innocent. Sam n'en semble pas convaincu. Mais on s'en fout un peu, de ce que dit Sam. Et de ce que je dis aussi. Il n'est pas son ami. Pas plus que moi. On ne doit écouter que Steve. Lui, il est légitime pour dire quelque chose. Il peut avoir un avis sur la question. Pas nous.

-On se bouge.

Je me change rapidement. Enfile un sweat, mes mitaines et un pantalon cargo dans la pièce d'à côté, tout noirs. J'écoute les ordres sans les contester. Depuis quand suis-je devenue soldate? Je ne le sais pas vraiment. Mais j'écoute Cap sans rien dire. Je me tiens prête au combat. Enfile des lunettes noires pour espérer qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. On part rapidement à l'aéroport. Là-bas, je me planque dans un coin. On prend des billets d'avions et on passe les files d'attente. Je dois défaire mon sac entièrement. Ca nous fait perdre du temps. Et ça m'arrache le coeur de voir tous ces livres qui parlent de mythologie, qui me font penser à trop de moments de ma vie, arrachés par un robot sans âme. Larmes dans la gorge. Mais Steve comprend. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, le temps que les agents trifouillent dans mon bazar. Pour ne rien trouver de suspect en plus… L'avion décolle. On se retrouve un peu trop lentement en Roumanie. Deux heures. Pas eu le temps de manger. Natasha appelle Steve. Il s'occupe de la rassurer. Et puis elle m'appelle. Me dit de ne pas me mêler de ça. Que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je l'envoie bouler. Parce que si ce ne sont pas mes affaires, alors ce ne sont pas les siennes non plus. Steve a besoin de nous. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de faire partie ou pas des vengeurs. Il a besoin d'aide, je l'aide. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et puis c'est une promesse. Je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai à trouver son Bucky. Je le lui ai _promis_ que je l'aiderai à trouver son Bucky. Alors je le ferai.

-Sander, ce n'est pas ce que Bruce…

Afflut sanguin.

-Bruce n'est plus là.

Ma voix se casse légèrement. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas être faible. Je n'aime pas être incapable de prononcer son nom sans mourir de l'intérieur.

-Il ne voudrait pas que tu te retrouve en prison simplement pour faire ce qui te semble juste.

Elle ne peut pas savoir. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait pas à quel point je suis prête à aller pour tenir mes promesses. J'ai été jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un pour ça. Et c'était mon propre frère.

-Il m'a toujours dit de suivre mon coeur et les mots que je lis. Et je lis que le monde est en guerre contre un innocent.

Je raccroche. Je crois qu'elle est contrariée maintenant. Mais j'en ai un peu rien à foutre. Je me joins aux gars. Me prends une bière, comme Sam. Parce que boire me fera peut-être oublier mon sang qui bouillonne. Encore. Comme toujours. Steve se décale pour que je glisse entre eux deux. Il enroule son bras autour de mes épaules. C'est fou à quel point il a compris mon fonctionnement, maintenant. Il sait que j'ai besoin d'être entourée pour ne pas sombrer. Ou, du moins, ne pas sombrer complètement. Sharon nous balance ses infos. Je ne l'aime pas, mais elle me semble utile. Je ne dis rien. Acquiesce simplement, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Dossier qui passe entre toutes les mains. Je le lis rapidement. Regarde l'image du Sergent Barnes avec attention. Il n'est plus du tout ce qu'il était. Devenu une bête au service d'une organisation pourrie de l'intérieur. Mais maintenant, ça devrait aller mieux. Il doit aller mieux. Il n'est plus à leurs bottes. Il est libre. Et en cavale. Il n'y a pas mieux, comme vie. Foi de fugitive. Steve élabore rapidement un plan. Il va en avant, parce que c'est le seul que le soldat de l'hiver peut reconnaître. Sam sera nos yeux. Et je serai notre transport. Pas encore assez alcoolisée pour ne pas pouvoir prendre le volant. Parfait. Je loue une grosse jeep. On ne sait jamais. La booste un peu rapidement. J'entends Steve qui parle dans mon oreille. Qui se tait ensuite, plongé dans les quelques souvenirs de son meilleur ami. Et voix de Bucky. Une voix grave. Veloutée. Qui a visiblement peur. Il ne doit pas avoir peur. Mais c'est normal. Il est habitué à ne plus faire confiance. Je comprends ça. Souvenir d'il y a deux ans. Quand tout allait encore bien mais pas moi. Quand ils étaient encore là. Encore en vie. Et que j'étais en hypervigilance. Que je pensais à Alec alors que j'aurai dû penser à Bruce et à Pietro. Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur pour rien.

-Ils sont là.

Je me positionne un peu mieux derrière mon volant. Heureusement que Stark m'a appris à conduire parfaitement. A défaut de se racheter. Je le déteste. Inspiration. Expiration. Mains sur le volant de cuir. En avant.

-Sander à toi de jouer! Je t'envoie les coordonnées!

Moteur qui rugit. Je m'élance, toutes les fenêtres ouvertes. Le vent fouette sur mon visage. Grisant. Je me concentre sur la route, sur mon téléphone, sur ma musique qui hurle dans les hauts parleurs. Le monde extérieur n'existe plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette bleue ne s'offre à ma vue. Cap. Je ralentie légèrement. Il s'agrippe à la portière grande ouverte. Se hisse sur le siège passager. Il grimace sous les assaults de ma musique trop forte. Pas grave. Il ne sait pas que je pense à trop de choses et que d'entendre ces paroles hurlantes m'aide à me concentrer. On avance longtemps, le moteur rugissant. On voit Bucky, un peu plus loin. Il pique une moto. Merde. Une moto, c'est carrément plus pratique pour se déplacer avec ce trafic. Pourtant je m'entête, avec ma grosse bagnole. Je crois que Steve commence à avoir peur de ma conduite. Pauvre chou. Fourgons d'interpol. Agents qui commencent à tirer. Je vais y arriver. Une chose se pose sur le moteur. Une sorte d'homme-chat. Depuis quand on a des hommes-chats en liberté?

-Ejecte-le.

Hurlement qui essaie d'être plus fort que ma playlist. Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres quand je sais quoi faire. Surtout quand c'est Steve. Parce qu'il devrait me faire confiance. Un peu au moins.

-Pas besoin de toi pour le savoir!

Je fais swinguer la bagnole. Là, ça devient super dangereux. Mais bon, la dangerosité, c'est mon truc. Je sens l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines. La colère aussi, qui prend toute la place, comme d'habitude. Elle prend toujours toute la place. M'engloutit comme une vague familière. Réconfortante. Ca veut dire que je sais encore me battre. Que je sais encore vivre. Balle dans un pneu. Steve s'expulse de la voiture. Je fais de même, en donnant un bon coup de volant pour arrêter les véhicules qui nous poursuivent. Corps qui tombe sur le sol. Trop vite. Trop brutal. Douleur intense. Roulé boulé sur le bitume. Je me relève rapidement. Croise le regard angoissé du Soldat qui n'en est plus un. Bucky. Celui dont j'entends parler depuis longtemps. Depuis trop longtemps. Dont je connais les traits par coeur. Alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il fronce les sourcils à ma vue. Regarde le sang dégouliner le long de mes bras. Ses lèvres se pincent. Je crois voir de la compassion dans son regard. Etrange. Depuis quand un soldat est-il compatissant pour les blessures de son adversaire? Une petite voix me dit parce que ce n'est plus un soldat mais je n'ose pas encore la croire. C'est trop tôt. Et même si je suis persuadée de son innocence, je ne suis pas encore prête à lui faire entièrement confiance. Il a trop de rouge dans son livre de compte. Sirènes tout autour. Canons sur nous. Quelques dizaines de flics et d'agents qui nous encerclent. Steve lève les mains en signe de reddition. Rhodey débarque du ciel. Me pointe ses armes sur la poitrine. Je sers les poings. Défense. Hors de question qu'on m'enferme pour ça. Pour quelque chose de juste. Hors de question qu'on m'enferme tout court en fait. Je suis claustrophobe. Ou c'est ce que je me dis, parce que cette vieille habitude a décidé de s'en aller quand ils ont disparu. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me mets dos à dos avec Bucky. Il est aussi en position de défense. Bras mécanique en avant, mâchoire serrée. Prêt à bondir sur nos attaquants. Nous sommes encerclés. Nous sommes des fugitifs. Nous avons les mêmes réflexes. Et je crois que lui, comme moi, l'avons comprit d'instinct.

-Repos.

Voix forte. Autoritaire. Captain. Surprise. Assez pour nous faire baisser légèrement notre garde. De quoi nous menotter. Je grogne. Insulte. Je ne suis jamais allé en prison. Jamais vraiment. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je saute, mords, tente de m'enfuir sous les regards lasses de mes camarades. Ils sont désespérés de me voir ainsi, avec ce comportement si sauvage. Ils ne peuvent pas m'enfermer. Pas moi. Pas comme ça. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Bucky se faire embarquer. Mit dans une cage, à l'écart, dans un immense camion. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Je m'indigne. Arrête tout. Je me bloque, pieds ancrés dans le sol, muscles bandés. Ils n'ont pas le droit de changer leur façon de faire juste parce qu'ils ont peur. Il est comme nous. Ils n'ont pas le droit de lui infliger une cellule comme ça. Je cris. Je tape du pied. Et même Steve ne peut rien y faire. C'est finalement WarMachine qui me soulève du sol. J'essaie de me dégager. De faire appliquer les Droits de l'Homme. Mais apparement, je n'ai pas le droit. Parce que je suis une criminelle et que lui aussi. Que ces choses là ne s'appliquent pas à nous. Ne s'appliquent plus à nous. Depuis que nous sommes devenus des monstres… Notre véhicule se met en marche. Je me tais. Me recroqueville contre la fenêtre. Je découvre la Roumanie. Un petit bout de la Roumanie. Mais c'est déjà ça. Un pays dans lequel je ne suis jamais allée. Ou je me sens nouvelle. Et si ancienne à la fois. Je vais en prison. Cela fait si longtemps que je l'évite… Ce mot ressemble à un vieil ami, qui me suit partout où je vais. Jusque dans mes cauchemars d'enfant. J'y échappe depuis neuf ans. Il est peut-être l'heure de prendre mes responsabilités. De m'enfermer dans un coin de ce monde, à l'abri de tous regards, sauf de ceux de mes geôliers.

-Je vais en prison.

Le mot roule sur ma langue. Sonne si faux et pourtant si vrai à mes oreilles. J'avais besoin de le dire. Je sens les yeux bleus et noirs de Steve et de Sam sur moi. Je sais qu'ils sont inquiets. Mais pas moi. Pas vraiment. Je sais déjà ce que va être ma vie là-bas. Je la vis déjà un peu. Bagarres sur bagarres. Insultes. Crachats à la figure. Sans procès équitable. Sans rien d'autre que des paroles qui font mal. Qui me détruiront de l'intérieur. Qui me tueront. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis déjà morte. Mais ça, ils ne le comprennent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas grand chose. Steve se rapproche légèrement de moi. Pour me calmer peut-être. Je sens mes poings encore fermés. Mon corps encore tendu. Pas prête à me détendre. Malgré Sam et ses blagues intempestives et profondément stupides sur le monarque d'un pays en décadence...

La voiture s'arrête. On nous force à sortir. Je croise le regard trop bleu -trop intense- de Bucky sur nous. Je ne sais pas s'il fixe Steve. Ou moi. Ou même cet homme-chat, supposément roi. Je ferme mes poings. Je déteste qu'on l'entrave de ses libertés parce que c'était un espion. Il ne l'est plus. Mais ils ne comprennent pas. On l'emmène loin de nous. Un petit bonhomme tiré à quatres épingles se met à parler. Je ne l'écoute pas. Ils ne comprennent pas. On m'ôte mes mitaines et mes bottes. On les ajoute au bouclier et aux ailes. Je n'aime pas ça. Qu'on me prive de ma maigre armure sans rien me demander. Sans même me donner d'explications claires. Je sais pourquoi. Mais j'aimerai l'entendre clairement. Hors, personne ne me dit que j'ai aidé un criminel. Que j'en suis une. On me dit simplement que Stark est là. Que je me dois de faire profil bas. On nous flanque une escorte. On nous parque dans une pièce. Les garçons dans un bureau. Moi dans un autre. Natasha est déjà là. Lèvres pincées. Ses yeux verts trop vifs. Trop alertes. Ils font attention aux soldats autant qu'à moi. Elle ne veut pas qu'on me fasse du mal. Elle aurait dû y penser avant. Elle aurait dû savoir. Dû savoir que moi, je ne suis pas capable de laisser une injustice impunie. Que je suis du côté des méchants plutôt que celui des gentils, quand il est question d'innocence. Mais elle ne savait pas. Elle n'a pas anticipé. Elle s'est contentée de m'appeler. Elle devrait savoir que ça ne sert à rien. Que ça m'incite simplement à faire plus de conneries encore.

-Sander…

Déjà ce ton que je ne veux pas entendre. Ce ton qui m'accuse. Qui me dit ce que je dois faire. Ou pas. Que j'ai fait une bêtise. Alors que c'est faux. Je le sais. Je sais qu'il n'a pas fait grand chose. Qu'il fuit. Et quand on fuit, on ne peut pas faire grand chose. Simplement vivre. Mais elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend jamais rien.

-T'es pas ma mère.

* * *

 **Voilà…**

 **Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Moi, je ne l'aime pas ce chapitre là, mais il faut bien qu'il existe et je ne vois pas comment l'améliorer. Des idées pour l'améliorer?**


	7. Bienvenue chez les fugitifs

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Comment ça va, après cette gigantesque tempête (AKA la tempête Gabriel, comme un certain trickster de supernatural)?**

 **Bon, aujourd'hui le chapitre n'est pas très long mais je l'aime bien celui-là, à contrario du dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Irenee Moriarty - Oh! Ce serait trop cool de la voir sur grand écran! Surtout que je l'imagine un peu comme un personnage à part entière du film. Je vais jusqu'à l'incorporer dans les dessins animés et tout (oui, je suis totalement mordue de ma Sander ;p ) Et pas du tout, vaut mieux vivre sa vie sans regret (surtout que Nat' l'a bien cherché quand même!). Merci pour tout, j'espère que ce chapitre de plaira!**

 **Disclamer : Sander c'est mon bébé à moi, et je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec les autres!**

* * *

Quelques heures que nous sommes là. Parqués, comme des animaux en cages. Sam semble s'y être accoutumé. Steve aussi, même s'il a du mal avec la présence de Stark. Moi, j'ai du mal avec Natasha. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux trop verts à travers la glace qui nous sépare. Elle semble prête à dire quelque chose. Mais elle sait que je ne l'écouterai pas. Que j'en ai plus rien à faire d'elle. Qu'elle est morte pour moi. Alors je me contente de préparer une défense pour Bucky. Je parcours les codes internationaux. Les lois. J'étudie son dossier. Son dossier si lourd et si épais. Si vieux. Je sens aussi les regards des agents qui gravitent un peu partout dans cette salle. Ils sont intrigués. Je crois. Ils se demandent ce que je fais là. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi jeune se retrouve là. Ils ne savent pas que je ne fais pas mon âge. Du tout. Je parcours les pages sans vraiment penser à rien. Jusqu'à ce que Tony débarque. Qu'il se faufile jusqu'à moi. Pour me parler, qu'il dit. Pas pour m'écouter donc. Même si j'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Que je me suis retenue de lui balancer à la figure, durant ces deux ans de perdition.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que t'aimais plus personne chez les vengeurs.

Incapable de comprendre. Comme d'habitude. Il ne croit que ce qu'il veut entendre. Et rien d'autre. Il ne se souvient pas que ce soir-là, j'étais totalement pétée. Avec le nez en sang et les nerfs en boule. Que je revenais de mon bar préféré, loin d'une centième bagarre improvisée. Il ne se souvient pas que je les ai tous insultés, les uns après les autres. Mais que c'est lui que je visais en particulier. Que j'ai failli craquer en m'en prenant à Wanda. Je lui ai balancé à la figure que j'aurai voulu qu'elle meurt à la place de son frère. Alors que, en temps normal, je fais tout pour qu'elle se sente en vie. Bien. Qu'elle ne regrette rien. Parce qu'elle ne doit pas se détester. C'est à moi d'endurer. Sans rien dire. Claquement de doigts devant mon visage. Je grogne. Me connecte au monde que je ne veux plus voir.

-Quoi?!

Agressive. Brûlante. Haine qui se met à couler dans mes veines.

-Tu devrais signer les accords. Ils sont équitables. Ils peuvent régulariser ta situation.

Il m'entraîne dans la salle attenante à celle où nous attendons depuis déjà trop longtemps. Je plisse les yeux, croise les bras, incapable de m'asseoir pour écouter ses reproches.

-Il y a trop de contreparties.

Il hausse les sourcils. Etonné.

-Tu les as lus?

Je soupire. Fait-il exprès d'être un abruti?

-Oui. Je les ai lus. Je les ai étudiés. Il y a trop de contreparties. Je préfère plutôt être considérée comme une fugitive qu'être le toutou de Ross.

Visage qui s'assombrit. Comme s'il venait de comprendre. Je paris que c'est le cas. Il vient de se rendre compte que moi, je les ai lus. Que je les ai compris. Que je ne les cautionne pas. Parce que j'y perdrai trop. Que je serai mieux en fuite que sous les ordres de l'enfoiré qui a détruit ma vie et celles de tant de gens. Celle de Bruce. Celle de Hulk. Souvenir lointain de mon meilleur ami, acculé. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce petit homme le détestait autant. J'ai eu besoin de Betty pour le lui expliquer. Alors que c'était moi qui lui parlait, normalement. Mais là, j'en avais été incapable, alors que la pluie faisait rage dans nos coeur et sur nos corps. Parce que je ne comprenais pas moi-même pourquoi un homme pourrait vouloir en détruire un autre. Surtout ayant pour seul défaut celui d'exister. Il faut qu'il y ai quelque chose d'autre. Pas simplement de la jalousie maladive d'un père trop sévère qui voit sa fille partir avec l'homme de ses rêves.

-Je ne signerai jamais ces papiers. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Maintenant, pourriez-vous me laisser? Je dois voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour nous sortir de là légalement parlant.

Il range ses documents dans un petit cartable de cuir. Tourne son siège pour ne pas avoir à me regarder.

-Je crois me souvenir d'un temps où tu me regardais avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Où tu jouais avec JARVIS pour oublier que le monde était noir. Où est passée cette petite fille?

Je me mords la lèvre. Comment lui dire? Comment lui expliquer que je lui faisais confiance? Qu'il a tout détruit en une journée? Que je n'ai jamais été une enfant parce que je n'ai jamais pu? Comment lui dire qu'avec eux, j'ai eu l'impression que je pouvais enfin avoir mon âge? Que je pouvais aller à l'école avec le coeur léger et l'impression d'avoir réellement dix-sept ans? Mais que tout a volé en éclat il y a deux ans. Quand il a prit le contrôle total de nos vies. Quand il a embarqué Bruce dans ses conneries. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas plus qu'il n'a le droit de me faire la morale sur ce en quoi je crois juste parce qu'il croit l'inverse.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Bruce n'est plus là que tu n'as plus de famille. Je pensais que tu pouvais nous faire confiance. A croire que j'avais tort. J'aurai dû faire plus attention à toi.

Il se penche en avant. Enfouie son visage dans ses mains. Mais je n'arrive pas à ressentir de la sympathie pour lui. Je n'arrive pas à me bouger. A le prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire que ça ira. Parce qu'il les a tué. Et qu'il doit en ressentir la culpabilité maintenant. Il doit se rendre compte de ce qu'il a fait. Après, je pourrais peut-être lui pardonner. Un jour.

-Je ne suis la responsabilité de personne ici. J'ai fait des choix. Pas les meilleurs. Mais toujours ceux que je pensais justes. Je crois que le Sergent Barnes est innocent. Je crois que les accords de Sokovie nous mèneront à notre perte. Et tu crois l'inverse. Tellement fort que tu vas nous diviser. Que c'est déjà fait. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Je ne veux pas nous voir nous déchirer. Il va pourtant falloir. Parce que c'est inévitable.

Il se lève brusquement. S'enfuit. C'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire correctement. Je lui en veux. De ne pas pouvoir parler sans se défiler. Et après, on dit de moi que je suis une fugitive… J'attends quelques minutes. Un quart d'heures peut-être. On me ramène dans la cellule de Steve et de Sam. Le faucon me demande ce que Tony m'a dit. Je ne lui réponds pas. Ca ne concerne que lui et moi. Je me contente de lui dire qu'il a voulu me faire signer. Que j'ai refusé. Je demande ce qu'ils ont fait, durant tout ce temps. Steve me raconte que Wanda est enfermée au QG. Je sers d'instinct les poings. Imagine ma flèche à ses côtés, incapable de sortir. Hurlant pour qu'on le libère pour courir. Filet de sang qui dégouline le long de ma main. J'ai serré trop fort. Blondie se joint à nous. Met le son sur l'interrogatoire de Bucky. J'écoute attentivement le psychiatre. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sens. Et puis noir. Je ne réfléchie pas. Il semble que Steve a pensé à la même chose que moi. Il court plus vite que moi. Je m'occupe de le suivre. Il donne un ordre à Sam. Me laisse faire ce que je veux. Il me connaît trop bien. Il sait que j'ai assez de jugeote pour évaluer le terrain avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Pour choisir mon camp. Je le suis. On court. On tombe sur Bucky. En plein délire meurtrier. Vieux réflexes qui reviennent, sans que j'y pense vraiment. Je fais barrière de mon corps entre lui et l'extérieur. Steve commence à lui parler. L'appelle Bucky. Mais il ne comprend pas. Ce n'est plus Bucky. C'est le…

-Soldat.

Il tourne ses yeux vers moi. Ses yeux, d'habitude si bleus, qui sont engloutis de noir. Le noir de la vengeance. De la non appartenance. Qui prouve que ce n'est plus lui mais le soldat de l'hiver.

-Stop. Je révoque vos ordres.

Eclat confus. Furtif. D'à peine une seconde. Qui prouve que Barnes est toujours là, quelque part dans ce monstre de métal froid. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour qu'il se reprenne. Pas assez pour qu'il reconnaisse l'inconnue que je suis.

-Code requis.

Merde. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ni quoi faire. Alors je sors la seule chose cohérente à laquelle je pense.

-Vive Hydra?

Apparement, ce n'est pas ça. Je vois ses muscles se tendre. Je sens les miens l'imiter. Même si c'est vain. Je ne peux pas faire le poids contre un super soldat. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… Corps qui se tord pour éviter les dégâts les plus sévères. Je ferme les yeux. On me pousse sur le côté. Trop fort. Beaucoup trop fort. J'ouvre mes paupières assez longtemps pour voir le sol qui éclate contre mon visage. Ou est-ce l'inverse? J'entends un craquement. Je crois que je viens de me casser le nez. Grognements de douleur. Métal qui ploie dans le lointain. Cap. Je me retourne pour voir Goliath qui s'échappe. Merde. Je me pince le nez. Mon piercing ne s'est pas enlevé. Ouf. Maigre réconfort dans tout ce chaos. Je m'approche de l'ascenseur. Vois un corps tout au fond. Je hurle.

-Steve!

-Ca va! Occupe toi de Bucky!

Il bouge. Grogne. Ca veut dire qu'il est en vie. Qu'il va bien aller. Je m'élance dans les couloirs trop froids de cet endroit. Il faut que je retrouve Bucky. Je suis la piste des agents au sol. Evanouis. Surveille qu'ils sont bien en vie. Même si je n'ai plus de principes moraux pour moi-même, j'aimerai encore éviter à ce soldat de vivre avec de nouvelles morts sur la conscience. Surtout que c'est pas de sa faute. Je débouche sur un hall blanc. L'espionne du SHIELD de Fury se bat contre l'espion du SHIELD de l'Hydra. C'est beau. Très beau. Presque poétique. Deux faces d'une même pièce. Mais je dois me mettre entre eux deux. J'ai peur pour Natasha. Elle ne peut pas faire le poids contre un super soldat. Elle a beau être plus forte que moi, elle n'arrive jamais à battre Steve. Je me dois d'interférer.

-Barnes.

Il se tourne. Ne me reconnais pas. Ne tente même pas de comprendre mes mots. J'ai dit son nom. Le nom qu'il ne peut plus reconnaître, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment lui. J'ai fait exprès. Au moins, je sais qu'il la lâchera. Qu'il la laissera tranquille. Il s'avance. Je recule. Mon nez s'est arrêté de saigner. J'aimerai bien qu'il en reste ainsi. Il balance son poing en avant, sans vraiment réfléchir. Je m'écarte du chemin. Tentative d'un coup de pied. Evité par une table. Et on se met à danser. Il ne va pas aussi vite que Pietro. Je me mords la lèvre. Mais, au moins, je sais comment me battre contre des fusées. Et il est moins méthodique que Steve. Il n'est pas en mode assassinat. Simplement en mode berserk. Ca m'arrange. Je peux comprendre comment il fonctionne. Comme Hulk.

-Il est à moi!

Roi. Je détourne mon attention de quelques secondes. Me prends son poing dans le bide. Souffle coupé. Lèvre qui se met à pisser le sang. Ma faute. Je me la suis mordue. J'ai besoin de respirer. Il faut se souvenir de comment respirer. Je m'allonge contre le mur derrière moi. Reprendre mon souffle. Ce n'est pas si compliqué, hein? Grandes inspirations. Grandes expirations. Ca va aller. Le sang dans ma bouche me rappelle que je suis vivante. Que j'ai une mission. J'ai intérêt à l'accomplir. C'est ma dernière obligation. Ma dernière promesse. Après, je pourrais tout abandonner. Juste après, je pourrais basculer de l'autre côté du fil. Pas maintenant. J'ai un soldat lobotomisé à sauver. J'éclate mon poing contre le sol. La douleur m'aide à me relever. J'écoute un peu autour de moi. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Ni Sam. Ni Steve. Encore moins Bucky. Sans vraiment y faire attention, je fixe mon regard sur la fenêtre d'en face. Je m'y vois, avec mon corps rouillé, sanguinolant. Pas différent de d'habitude. Mes piercings, à peine effleurés, me piquent de nouveau la rétine. Ils évitent qu'on me voit. Ils me camouflent, avec leurs brillance. Je soupire. Fausse. Je suis simplement fausse. Je cligne des yeux. Il n'est pas l'heure de faire le point sur mon état. Il est l'heure de se battre. Je vais pour me détourner de mon reflet qu'un truc immense tombe du ciel. Un hélicopter. Avec un Steve accroché dessus. Merde. Ca ne me prend qu'une seconde pour me décider.

-Ca va aller.

Murmure pour me donner du courage… Je croise le regard trop vert de Natasha. Je l'entends hurler pour me retenir. Je suis déjà lancée. Je sens le verre éclater sous mon poids. Se briser en milles morceaux dans ma chair. L'impacte avec l'eau froide est plus brutal que ma chute. Ca n'arrangera pas mes blessures à guérir. Pas grave. J'inspire. Plonge ma tête dans l'obscurité. Il faut que je les retrouve. Je m'approche un peu plus de la carcasse. Steve a l'air de galérer à déloger Bucky. Je prends tout l'air que peuvent contenir mes petits poumons et pars l'aider. Il semble surpris. Quelques bulles s'échappent de sa bouche. Je tire le bras métallique du soldat. Il bouge un peu. Steve tire un peu plus. Il se décroche. On le remonte. Respiration. Ca fait du bien. Je laisse Cap remorquer son meilleur ami. Pas assez de muscles pour le faire. Surtout qu'il semble bien lourd. J'aide une fois sur la berge. Sam nous rejoint, un peu paniqué.

-Ca, ca va pas le faire.

Je ris un peu. Tapote son épaule.

-Bienvenue chez les fugitifs.

* * *

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre? Sander est de retour dans sa vie d'avant. Vous pensez qu'elle gèrera ça comment?**

 **Aller, à la semaine prochaine les gens!**


	8. En cavale

**Yo!**

 **Ca va tout le monde? Est-ce que certains sont déjà en vacances ou d'autres sont comme moi, attendant la délivrance (d'une semaine, mais bon, on va pas chipoter)? Est-ce que d'autres sont au boulot et attendent l'été? Il va bientôt arriver, vous inquiétez pas!**

 **Bon, je n'ai toujours pas beaucoup d'avance mais je recommence à écrire correctement donc ça devrait aller. Je crois. J'espère.**

 **Aller, je vous laisse lire maintenant!**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Irenee Moriarty - Bah je ne sais pas. J'écris. Beaucoup. Et je relis. Un peu. Aie. Faut pas regarder Age of Ultron après avoir lu du Sander! Ca pique un peu, non? Pour ce qui est de chez moi, ça ne va pas vraiment mieux techniquement parlant mais on s'habitue. Donc le moral va un peu mieux. Et c'est ce qui compte. Et puis t'inquiète, si tu n'as pas le temps, c'est pas grave hein, je peux attendre un peu pour entendre de tes nouvelles, je ne suis pas à la pièce non plus! En tout cas, bon courage pour ta visite au comptable (et comment ça c'est passé, si tu l'as déjà passée)! Bon, je vais peut-être te laisser lire un peu maintenant, nan?**

 **Discalmer : Sander, c'est mon bijou à moi. Les autres ont été forgés par MARVEL.**

* * *

Sens en alerte. On est dans la merde. Les gens dans la rue nous regardent de travers. C'est sur qu'on a l'air de cons, avec nos faces défoncés, nos vêtements trempés et Bucky dans nos bras. Il faut qu'on se trouve une planque. Si possible, un peu à l'écart de la ville. Mes réflexes se remettent en route, aussi facilement que j'aurai pu reprendre le vélo après des années sans y avoir touché. Je ne réfléchis pas quand j'éclate leurs téléphones sur le sol pour ne pas se faire repérer. Quand je baisse la tête et évite les endroits trop remplis de monde. Je regarde dans mes poches, dans mes bottes et dans mon soutif, ces cachettes que je n'ai jamais réellement abandonnées. Deux cent balles. J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour passer sous les radars quelques temps. Qu'on nous oublie un peu. On a une heure pour se trouver une voiture, de la bouffe et des fringues. Et faut qu'on évite la police. Eux seront au courant de toute cette merde plus tôt que les civils. Heureusement que j'ai eu l'intelligence de prendre des livres et des euros. On aura pas besoin de les échanger. Plus simple pour éviter les caméras. J'explique ce qu'il faut faire aux autres. A ceux qui ne savent pas. Qui n'ont jamais été autant menacés qu'aujourd'hui. Ils hochent la tête sans rien dire. Je crois qu'ils ont compris. Maintenant, c'est moi qui suit en charge de notre groupe. Et ça me fait peur autant que ça me rassure. On se rapproche d'un garage. Sam loue une bagnole pour la journée. On la rendra plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Mais on la rendra. Sinon, Steve pourrait se sentir mal et ce n'est pas notre but. Je trifouille dans la bagnole, ôte le GPS et tout ce qui la rend traçable. J'en viens même à échanger sa plaque avec une voiture parquée dans la rue d'en face. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous retrouve. Jamais. On fourre Bucky sur l'un des sièges de derrière. Je me dégage une petite place près de lui, le temps d'atteindre un petit centre commercial de merde, sans trop de caméras et sans trop de surveillance. On synchronisent nos montres et on se sépare. Sam reste dans la voiture pour surveiller le soldat. Cap s'occupe de la bouffe. Je le charge aussi de prendre un bloc de savon. On le coupera en deux. Un bout pour se laver, l'autre pour faire la lessive. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous serons dans cette situation. Penser au plus long terme me semble une bonne idée. Je m'occupe de prendre nos fringues. Je ne réfléchis pas beaucoup. Prends des vêtements totalement à l'opposé de nos personnalités. Et pas chers. Surtout pas chers. Une tenue supplémentaire pour chacun. J'espère que ça suffira. Je ne sais pas les mensurations de Bucky. A vue de nez, je suppose qu'il est un peu plus large que Steve. Je lui prends une taille au dessus. On verra bien ce que ça donne. Mes mains tremblent. Je fais un crochet rapide dans le supermarché d'à côté pour m'acheter une ou deux bouteilles d'alcool. Ca devrait aller pour que je garde ma tête. Je suis vraiment dans la merde. Boire, c'était bien quand je n'avais rien à payer et que j'avais pas trois grand gaillards incapables de prendre soin d'eux sur les bras. Enfin… Deux. Bucky sait se faire discret. Mais Sam et Steve… C'est une autre histoire. Incapable de se retrouver sous les radars pendant plus de deux jours. La preuve avec Washington… Je soupire, les mains encombrées de sacs de toutes les couleurs et le visage caché par ma capuche. Je soulève ma manche. Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que la planète toute entière ne soit au courant que Captain America est un traître.

-Faut foncer.

On s'engage sur des petites routes. Au moins, Steve a assez de jugeote pour éviter les grands axes sans qu'on ait à le lui dire. Durant le trajet, il nous explique le plan. On attend que Bucky se réveille pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il pête un plomb. Je grimace. Ca va pas être facile… Il a très bien pu tout oublier. On ne sait pas comment HYDRA a conditionné son cerveau… On trouve rapidement notre campement, au moins le temps de nous remettre sur pied. Un entrepôt abandonné avec une énorme machine pour bloquer le bras de Bucky, en attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. On sort les sacs et notre compagnon encore dans les vapes. Les garçons s'occupent de l'installer. J'étale devant moi nos provisions et nos vêtements. Je tends à chacun leurs tenues. Ils grimacent mais les mettent. Pas le choix. C'est qu'ils ont l'air patauds, avec leurs attitude de boyscoot et leurs dos trop droits, incapable de savoir quoi faire pour passer sous les radars. Je prépare le repas, tout en surveillant Bucky pendant qu'ils se changent. Je ne peux retenir un sourire quand ils reviennent. Steve en touriste maladroit avec des chaussettes dans des tongs, de grandes lunettes de soleil et une casquette lui mangeant tout le front. Sam en jeune aisé, avec un jean noir et une chemise presque trop petite rouge. Je me moque un peu d'eux avant de partir me changer dans un petit coin loin de leurs yeux indiscrets. Même si je suppose qu'ils m'ont déjà vu nue, lors d'une de mes innombrables soirées trop arrosées. Je soupire. M'habille. Une robe violette. Un collant vert. Des chaussures et une veste noires. Ma gorge se noue. Tout ça, ça ne représente rien et tout à la fois. Le cerbère que nous étions. Je m'en veux immédiatement d'avoir choisi un tel déguisement. Mais je sais aussi que personne ne cherchera une jeune femme en robe et en collants, encore moins habillée de ces couleurs. Natasha ne cherchera pas quelqu'un comme ça. Et c'est d'elle dont je me méfie le plus. J'inspire un peu trop profondément. Expire tout autant. Il va falloir que je me reprenne. Je sais faire. J'ai fait ça toute ma vie. _Fuir_. J'aurai dû m'appeler comme ça. C'est un peu ma seconde nature. Je sais faire, ça, au moins. On mange, dans une ambiance un peu morose. Sam fait des aller-retours entre moi et Steve. Et lui, avec ses yeux trop bleus, me regarde comme on regarde un animal blessé. Avec un trop plein de pitié et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de condescendance. Il sait que porter ces couleurs me fait trop de mal. Il sait que de me retrouver dans cette situation me ramène à avant que je le connaisse. Quand tout allait bien. Que je n'avais qu'à fuir avec les deux autres têtes de mon cerbère. Ce regard qu'il me lance n'arrange rien. Il ne fait que me rappeler un peu plus que je dois me sentir mal et pas bien. Après le repas, on met en place des tours de garde. C'est Steve qui commence. Sam le suit dans sa ronde, parce qu'il n'a que ça à faire et qu'il ne m'aime pas trop. Pas de ma faute. Il est arrivé quand il ne fallait pas. Je m'assois de manière à veiller sur Bucky, une bouteille contre moi, les yeux dans le vide. Ou sur lui plutôt. Cet être à l'encontre des lois de la physique qu'on a longtemps cru perdu. Pauvre Bucky, perdu dans les rouages du temps, incapable de sortir de cette spirale infernale. Pauvre Steve, avec une chimère dans le coeur et des souvenirs d'un temps révolu dans la tête. Ils me font de la peine, tous les deux. Je me demande si Bucky l'a cherché, après s'être extirpé de l'emprise d'HYDRA. Je me demande s'il l'a pleuré, son ami disparu. S'il a des souvenirs d'avant. J'inspecte son corps si jeune, si fort, et pourtant si faible. Si _brisé_. Son bras en métal brille un peu trop, même à l'ombre. Rappel constant de ses années sous régime fasciste, avec cette étoile rouge un peu trop grande. Je pose un regard sur ma propre épaule. Me demande quels bouts de cette étoile infernale peut-il voir? Peu, j'espère. Je le plains. Pour avoir tout perdu et être incapable de tout retrouver. Trop d'années sont passées. _Soixante dix ans_. Je sors une de mes bouteilles. En bois une gorgée à sa santé. Maintenant qu'il est avec nous, ça devrait aller. J'espère que ça va aller. Qu'il va pouvoir reconstruire un petit bout de ce qu'il ne parvient pas à retrouver. Qu'il va pouvoir redevenir un peu lui, celui dont Steve me parle souvent, quand il ne va pas très bien et que je suis la seule oreille à être capable d'écouter sans juger.

-Sander!

Je sursaute. Une ombre, un peu prononcée, un peu grande, s'étale sur moi. Me donne un peu froid. Je resserre les pans de ma veste. Steve s'assoit près de moi. Je me demande depuis combien de temps je pense à lui et à son Bucky. Depuis combien de temps je reste devant un homme dans les vapes, amoché, mouillé, à le regarder sans vraiment le voir pour oublier ma propre douleur et penser à la sienne. Pathétique. Steve pose une main sur mon épaule déjà guérie.

-Ca va?

Je grogne. Il sait que je ne répondrai pas à ça. Je prends une gorgée de vodka. Lui tends la bouteille. Il refuse. Garde ses yeux bleus sur Bucky. Son Bucky. Je rapatrie mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Observe Steve du coin de l'oeil. Il semble fatigué. Cette vie et tout ce qu'elle implique semble déjà peser sur ses épaules. Je me demande s'il se sent responsable de nous tous. Que c'est pour ça qu'il le vit mal. J'aimerai lui dire que c'est faux. Que c'est à mon tour de gérer. Que moi je m'y connais. Ca fait longtemps que je vadrouille, en cavale depuis presque le début de ma vie. Mais j'ai un peu peur de dire que j'ai des responsabilités. Leurs vies à charge. C'est pour ça que je ne dis pas ce qui me passe en premier par la tête. Que je réfléchis un peu avant de parler. Pour une fois.

-Tu l'as retrouvé.

Il semble s'apaiser d'un coup.

-Oui. Je l'ai retrouvé.

Ces mots. Ce sont les mots de quelqu'un qui a cherché trop longtemps. Mais qui a enfin réussi. Ma gorge se noue. Il le regarde avec tant de tendresse. De celle qu'on ne donne qu'à sa famille. Sa dernière famille. Celle que l'on a choisi et que l'on garde longtemps, toute notre vie. Sauf pour certains. Ceux qui chercheront jusqu'à en crever, incapables d'atteindre les leurs sans se brûler les ailes. Comme moi. Moi, je ne peux pas les retrouver. L'espace s'étale entre nous et j'ai l'impression que c'est plus dur encore à affronter que le temps. Surtout qu'ils sont partis de leur plein gré. Parce que rester près de moi était trop dur. Je ne suis qu'un aimant à problèmes. Ils sont partis à cause de moi. Je ne vaux pas grand chose. Je ne suis rien. Je me lève, un peu trop brusquement. J'entends à peine Steve qui tente de me retenir, mais qui est incapable de se lever et de quitter son Bucky J'ai envie de me perdre. De me complaire dans l'idée que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un déchet de cette société pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Il ne peut pas m'en empêcher, déchiré entre son amitié trop forte et son besoin de protéger. Je suis sûre que Bucky passera avant. Qu'il me laissera m'autodétruire tranquillement. Seule dans cet univers trop grand. Je passe devant Sam, un briquet et un paquet de cigarette dans la poche.

-Je prends mon tour de garde.

Il hoche la tête. Ne pose pas plus de questions parce qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir avec moi. Je suis trop compliquée pour lui. Il part se reclure avec Steve. Et moi, je me grille une clope. Fume un peu. L'utilise plus pour cramer ma chair que pour me détendre. Même si c'est un peu la même chose. Au passage, je regarde mes poignets, je regarde mon corps, si détruit, si mort, alors qu'il est encore en état de fonctionner. Rage qui coule dans mes veines. Je balance un poing dans le mur, quand j'ai trop mal à l'intérieur et que me brûler ne suffit plus. Mes phalanges éclatent. Mes doigts s'écrasent, se brisent, gémissent. Je ne sais plus si ça fait du bien ou pas. Si je vais y survivre ou pas. Je m'écroule contre le mur, avec des larmes dans les yeux et les mains en sang. Un hélicoptère passe dans le ciel. Je suis sa course pour me rendre compte que Steve me regarde. Il porte des bandes de gaze toutes blanches et une bouteille de vodka translucide dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas s'il est là depuis longtemps. Certainement. Il est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand Sam nous appelle. Quand il nous dit que Barnes est réveillé. Rogers dépose sur le sol ses charges. Il me laisse. Je récupère la bouteille. Simplement la bouteille. Et m'assois dans un coin d'ombre. Les autres se placent de part et d'autre de lui. La tendresse dans les yeux de Steve a disparu. Parce qu'il est réveillé et qu'il ne sait plus. Il ne sait pas s'il parle au soldat ou à l'homme qu'il a connu. Il l'interroge. Lui demande qui il est. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un long discours pour être convaincue. Simplement de ses yeux trop brisés, trop plein d'émotions, qui croisent les miens. Je souris doucement. Lève légèrement ma bouteille. En bois une gorgée avant de parler.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Sergent Barnes.

Ses lèvres s'étirent, pleines de reconnaissance.

-Toi aussi tu le crois?

Exclamation de Sam. Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Il semble réellement perdu. Pauvre imbécile heureux. Toujours à faire des blagues sans jamais faire attention à ce qui est important. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler qu'il lève les mains en signe de reddition. Je me lève. Libère le bras de métal que nous avons emprisonné. Contact entre le métal froid et ma main trop chaude. Une goutte de mon sang glisse sur l'acier. Je la regarde couler, avec un brin de mélancolie étrange. Des doigts passent sur mes plaies. Je lève les yeux pour croiser deux orbes glacées.

-Merci.

Sourire qui explose. Je ne réponds rien. Me contente de récupérer les bandes que j'avais laissé au sol. Je me répare en l'écoutant parler avec sa voix trop grave. Il raconte des histoires de fantômes, de soldats plus forts que lui encore, loin, en Sibérie. Dangereux. A peine besoin d'un regard pour comprendre que nous devons faire quelque chose. Steve va dans la pièce d'à côté pour passer des coups de téléphone avec mon portable prépayé. Sam le suit. Je me retrouve seule avec Bucky.

-Pardon pour ça.

Il me montre mes mains. Je souris, amère.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Je me suis mise en colère.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Mais par contre, le nez, c'est à cause du soldat.

Regret dans son regard. Je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça. Je lui passe ma bouteille, après en avoir bu une gorgée. Il fronce les sourcils. Me regarde. Regarde le verre entre ses doigts. Hausse les épaules et se met à siffler la moitié à lui tout seul. Je la lui arrache avant qu'il ne la termine seul.

-Méchant.

Je lui tire la langue. Il se met à sourire. Un sourire fatigué. Las. Mais un sourire quand même. Je préfère ça plutôt qu'il pense aux actions dont il n'est pas me lève. Pars chercher sa pile de fringues. Je la lui balance et me calle sur le sol froid. Détournée, pour qu'il se change tranquillement.

-J'espère que c'est la bonne taille!

Pendant un moment, il n'y a que le frottement du tissu contre sa peau pour combler le silence. Raclement de gorge. Je me retourne. Ses vêtements bohêmes lui collent un peu trop à la peau, prêts à craquer. Et je ne peux empêcher mon regard de vagabonder sur ses muscles trop visibles. Je sens mon visage rougir. Merde.

-Ca t'ira jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse en récupérer des nouveaux.

Il hoche la tête, avec un petit quelque chose en plus dans le regard. Un je ne sais quoi qui lui donne un air particulièrement craquant, sous ses allures d'ours mal léché.

-Je crois que ça me va juste ce qu'il faut.

Je grogne. Il lance un dernier sourire. Une dernière lueur de rire. Il s'éteind. S'assombrit. Comme si on venait d'éteindre sa lumière. Et qu'il plonge dans ses ténèbres.

* * *

 **Re!**

 **Alors, vos impressions sur Bucky? Sur Sander, qui continue de péter son câble alors qu'elle doit s'occuper de tout ce beau monde? Des idées pour la suite?**


	9. Et grondent les tambours

**Bon, voilà, je suis enfin en vacances!**

 **Mais au vu du boulot que j'ai à faire, je suis désolée de vous dire que je suis rendue à la fin. Il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre en cours d'écriture. C'est la fin. J'espère que j'arriverai à le boucler d'ici dimanche prochain… Autrement, vous aurez, malheureusement, droit à une nouvelle semaine de pause...**

 **Sorry.**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Irenee Moriarty - Hum. Peut-être? Et puis t'inquiète, je comprends, parfois on a pas le temps. Je suis un peu pareille avec les gens que je suis, malheureusement… Allez, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise!**

 **Disclamer : Je ne possède rien à part Sander. Oui, je commence à être à cours d'imagination…**

* * *

Un silence trop profond pèse sur notre refuge. Sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Bucky est parti dans ses pensées. Un peu trop loin pour que je le récupère. Il fait quelque chose que je n'aime pas. Je n'aime pas ça parce que je sais ce qu'il fait. Une liste. Une simple liste dans son esprit. De ce dont il doit se repentir. Encore. Bruce faisait ça souvent. Ca m'énervait parfois. Tout le temps en vérité. Mais j'étais incapable de lui dire de ne pas le faire. Parce qu'à l'époque je me répétais en boucle les noms de ceux que j'ai effacé. Parce que j'inscrivais à chaque vie de prise un nombre dans mon esprit. Un chiffre qui s'ajoutai aux autres. Un chiffre accompagné d'un nom, dont je cherchais les proches. Ca formait une histoire. Celle des gens dont j'ai prit la vie. Il y en avait beaucoup. Trop. Pourtant je les comptais, pour m'en souvenir. J'ai arrêté de leurs donner une existence quand ils sont partis. Ou c'est ce que je me dis, pour me rassurer un peu. Mais j'ai toujours ce nombre dans la tête, qui flotte, qui m'obsède presque. Parce que je les compte malgré moi. Même si je me dis que ça ne veut rien dire. Ces morts ont quand même un sens pour moi.

-34.

Il lève ses yeux sur moi. Pour comprendre. Mais je ne peux pas le regarder en retour. Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que ça signifie exactement. Il va devoir deviner. Parce que j'ai beau m'ouvrir un peu, avouer le chiffre pour la première fois à voix haute, je ne suis pas prête à en dire plus.

-C'est mon nombre à moi. Et toi?

-594.

Je secoue la tête. Plante mes yeux dans les siens. J'y vois tant de douleur. Tant de haine aussi. Ca me coupe un peu le souffle. Parce qu'en soit, nous sommes pareils. Exactement pareils. Et que la dernière personne pour laquelle j'ai pensé ça, a fini morte dans un cercueil blanc. Je tente de respirer un peu plus fort pour me donner du courage. Il n'est pas question de moi. Pas plus qu'il n'est question de Pietro. C'est de Bucky dont je dois m'occuper, maintenant. C'est Bucky qui a besoin de moi. Et pas l'inverse. Ou peut-être que nos peines peuvent s'annuler entre elles? Ce serait stupide. Inconsidéré de même évoquer cette idée. Elles ne peuvent que grandir, parce qu'il prendra de ma douleur et je prendrai de la sienne et nous serons deux monstres engloutis par des chagrins que nous ne comprendrons pas vraiment, puisque ce ne sera pas vraiment le nôtre.

-Combien avant HYDRA?

Il fronce les sourcils. Mais répond quand même à ma question.

-22.

-Combien après HYDRA?

-Zéro.

Je me lève.

-Alors tu n'as tué que 22 personnes dans ta vie, James Buchanan Barnes. Les autres, c'est le Soldat de l'Hiver qui les a tué. Et je suis sûre d'une chose…

Je tends ma main vers lui, pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'attrape de son bras de chair. Soulève sa carcasse un peu trop lourde. Je lève la tête, parce qu'il est trop grand pour moi, comme tout mon entourage. Et que j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

-C'est que ce n'est pas toi. Sinon tu ne t'en voudrais pas à ce point.

Je dis ça parce que je sais ce que ça fait. Je sais que quand on tue un peu trop, on y pense plus vraiment. C'est juste un nombre dans la tête, qu'on met à jour de temps en temps. C'est un nombre qui fait un peu peur, qu'on essaie de garder caché, au plus profond de soi même. Qu'on écoute même plus, parce qu'on a plus vraiment de conscience. Lui, il en a une. Je le sais. Je le vois dans ses yeux trop bleus. Qui font tant de mal, à me parler autant. A me dire que j'ai tout faux. Qu'il a assisté à chacun des assassinats qu'on lui attribu. Que c'est son corps qui les a perpétré. Ils me hurlent que je devrais dire qu'il a plus de morts à se reprocher que moi. Parce que je suis jeune. Et qu'être jeune veut dire être innocent. Sauf que je ne le suis pas. Innocente. Je ne peux pas me trouver d'excuses. Juste une addiction et une douleur trop grande pour mon petit corps et mon petit esprit. J'aimerai lui dire tout ça, comme il aimerait me dire de me taire. Mais il n'y a que nos yeux pour nous parler, pour nous intoxiquer. Il se rapproche. Tend sa main humaine vers moi. Pour essayer de me dire que j'ai tord. Pour essayer de me dire d'arrêter de me faire du mal. Mais il ne comprend pas. Je pensais qu'il pourrait comprendre. Comprendre que quand on est brisé, on ne peut plus être réparé. On ne veut plus être réparé. On se contente de tomber en ruine. Un peu plus chaque jour. A chaque fois à cause de nous et pas à cause des autres. Mais lui, il essaie quand même. Il essaie de m'atteindre. De m'aider. Sans même écouter les morceaux de verre qui tombent de mon corps, qui éclatent sur le sol, à chaque fois que je vois, à chaque fois que je respire, à chaque fois que j'entends. A chaque fois que je vis.

-On a un plan.

Voix de Steve qui me fait sursauter. Il entre, en compagnie de Sam. Impose sa présence dans la pièce, avec son aura de Capitaine qui nous écrase, pauvres soldats que nous sommes. Les yeux de Bucky quittent les miens. J'écoute sans vraiment participer à cette conversation. Parce qu'on a l'impression d'être une enfant face à papa maman. Qui nous disent quoi faire. Quoi penser. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne garde pas mon attention sur Steve jusqu'à la fin. J'ai mon rôle. Je dois appeler Clint dans une demi heure, savoir s'il a rempli sa mission. Ca me va. En attendant, je me mets dans un coin, avec mon téléphone dans la main. On va se battre contre les autres. Contre Stark, Nat' et Vision. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait de la peine. Je pense à Tony. A son regard, plein de haine et plein de regret, dans ce quartier général. Je pense aux yeux trop verts de Natasha, écarquillés de frayeur quand j'ai traversé la vitre. Je pense à Vision, qui ne pense pas, qui ne juge pas, jamais, et qui pourtant porte un avis sur tout.

-On est dans la merde.

Exclamation que je ne peux réprimer. Et Bucky acquiesce, avec ses fantômes dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était là, à attendre sans un bruit que le temps passe. Inexorablement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il doive faire quelque chose, comme nous tous je suppose.

-Tu as eu tes instructions toi aussi?

Il hoche la tête.

-Me taire et faire joli en attendant la bataille.

Je grimace. La bataille. Je déteste ce mot. Pour moi, il ne me rappelle qu'une chose. La bataille de New York. Celle qui a tout construit et tout détruit en même temps. Celle qui a démolie la moitié d'une ville un peu trop peuplée. Qui a réuni des héros un peu trop paumés. Enfin des héros… Je soupire. Il soupire en même temps que moi. Et nos regards se croisent. Juste une fraction de seconde, mais c'est déjà trop. Assez pour que je me dise qu'il me ressemble. Ou plutôt qu'il me ressemblais. J'ai l'impression que j'étais comme lui, avant. Et que maintenant, je ne suis plus qu'une ombre. Pâle. Goudronneuse. Accrochée à une vie qui n'est pas censée être la mienne. Je pensais en avoir fini moi aussi. Des guerres, des batailles, de mon sang qui coule dans les rues crades. Je pensais pouvoir me cacher, dans les entrailles du monde, pour vivre une petite vie tranquille. Mais il faut croire que je me suis trompée. Et que lui aussi. Que nous ne sommes que deux âmes vagabondes à la recherche de répit. Un sourire se fige sur ses lèvres, moqueur, pour cacher les fantômes de ses yeux.

-Tu sais, si tu veux parler, t'as une bouche. J'arriverai pas à deviner rien qu'en te regardant..

Je grogne. Il sourit un peu plus.

-Ca non plus ça compte pas.

Je roule des yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai envie de te parler, vieillard?

Il prend un air faussement choqué. Et je me mets à rire. Ca éclate, comme des bulles de quelque chose. De quoi, je ne sais pas. Je sais simplement qu'à mon rire s'ajoute le sien. Un peu parce que ça fait du bien parfois. On rit sans but. Sans promesse. Sans ce dire que ça ira mieux. Juste qu'on en a besoin. Et puis le temps passe. Je retrouve ma place assise contre le mur. Je prends des nouvelles de Clint. Apprends qu'il est avec Wanda, qu'ils nous rejoignent après un dernier arrêt, pour aller chercher un homme insecte. Je parle peu, hoche souvent la tête. Il doit s'inquiéter. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter ma vie. Elle n'a plus de sens, il devrait l'avoir compris depuis le temps. Et pourtant il fait semblant. Il plaisante, comme avant. Il fait des blagues que seuls lui et Tony savent faire. De celles qui me donnaient tant de joie avant mais qui n'ont qu'un arrière goût de nostalgie. Je raccroche, parce que je ne peux faire que ça. Que je ne pense à faire que ça. Je prends une gorgée de vodka, qui me brûle la gorge. Qui pique, mais qui fait tant de bien… Et au dessus, je sens un regard trop bleu, trop perdu, qui me juge un peu. Mais pas trop. Pas autant que les autres. Que tous les autres.

Un klaxon retentit dans le lointain. Notre carrosse est arrivé, je suppose. Bucky me tend sa main. Me relève comme la brindille que je suis. Un peu trop facilement. Avec un peu trop de force. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave. Je prends mon sac, sur le sol. Vérifie une dernière fois que nous n'avons rien oublié. Et aperçois une voiture pour le moins incongrue devant notre porte. Un vieux modèle, un genre de coccinelle bleu foncé. Voyante. Je grimace, sans rien dire. Conduire cette carlingue semble faire plaisir à Steve. Et je ne peux pas lui ôter cette joie si simple alors que dehors les tambours grondent, annonçant une bataille qui n'aura ni perdants ni gagnants… Peur qui me troue les entrailles. On s'entasse dans la vieille bagnole, les uns sur les autres. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre notre conducteur. Pourquoi choisir une voiture si petite pour autant de monde? Encore, avec des gens de taille normale, je comprends, mais pour trois mecs aussi balaise? Aucune logique. Mais on a plus le temps de se plaindre. Les tambours grondent. La bataille se rapproche à grands pas. L'engin grogne. Rouspète. Et puis se met en marche.

-On doit faire un arrêt avant d'aller à l'aéroport.

Je ne pose pas de question. Il faut que je me repose avant que tout n'explose. Pour m'en ressortir. En plus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi. Une petite sieste me ferait du bien. Je crois. Je me recroqueville en une petite boule compacte. M'endors sans un bruit. Avant que Morphée ne s'empare de moi, je sens mon corps se pencher sur le côté. Sur Bucky. Et je me surprends à trouver son épaule confortable. Noir qui me force à plonger au pays de mes rêves. Un pays froid et brûlant à la fois. Plein de cris d'agonie, de hurlement de douleurs. D'éclats d'un argent surréels et d'impulsions vertes. La voiture s'arrête. Je me réveille en sursaut, des gouttes de sueurs ruisselants sur mon front.

-Ca va?

Je fronce les sourcils. Mets un peu de temps pour savoir où je suis. Où j'en suis. Pour me rappeler que je vais à la guerre et que je viens de fermer les yeux. Avec trop peu d'alcool dans mon sang pour me permettre d'éviter les cauchemars. J'ai dû en faire un. De ceux que je ne peux pas fuir. Auxquels je ne peux pas m'échapper et qui ressasse mon passé déjà trop lourd à porter.

-Ca va.

Mais je crois qu'il sait que je dis ça uniquement pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il soupire. Pose une main sur mon épaule. Je la dégage. Pas besoin de sa pitié. Pas besoin de ses remarques, de ses regards. Je vais pour le lui balancer à la tronche quand je tombe dans ses yeux. Ses yeux si bleus, si lasses. Si pleins de doutes, de douleur. Et je n'arrive qu'à voir mon reflet en lui. Comment pouvons-nous être aussi semblables et si différents à la fois? Il a tout perdu, il retrouve lentement. Moi, je n'ai fais que perdre. Il a fait du mal, tente de se racheter. Je tente de faire du mal pour ne pas penser au bien que j'ai fait. Pareils. Nous sommes pareils. Si semblables que s'en est douloureux. Steve sort de la voiture. Rompt notre contact silencieux sans même s'en rendre compte. Une fois de plus. Je me concentre sur la scène devant nous. Parce que j'ai peur de me perdre totalement dans la glace de ses yeux. De tomber, pour ne jamais retrouver la sortie, noyée à jamais dedans… Blondie attend notre soldat, fesse sur sa caisse, avec un sourire trop grand, trop aguicheur. Berk. Elle ouvre son coffre. Nos affaires. Un bouclier étincelant. Des ailes de carbone. Et mon sac. Mon énorme sac. Je pensais l'avoir perdu pour toujours… Soulagement. Bucky bouge soudainement ses jambes. Il grogne comme un ours.

-Est ce que tu pourrais ravancer ton siège, demande-t-il à Sam, au bout d'un moment.

-Non.

Je roule des yeux. Imbéciles. Mon voisin regarde tout autour de lui. Evalue le terrain. Un sourire conquérant se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il se rapproche de moi. Un peu trop. Je sens mes joues me brûler. Ce n'est pas le moment. Pas du tout. Et le pire, c'est que je suis sûre qu'il ricane intérieurement. Il sait très bien que je n'aime pas ça. Que ça me dérange, d'être aussi près de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas encore assez. Je soupire. Comment un homme de presque cent ans peut-il être aussi enfantin dans son comportement? Je fige mon attention sur notre Captain pour oublier la cuisse de Bucky qui touche la mienne. Et que son contact me brûle tant il est chaud. Steve parle avec l'ex agent un peu trop blonde pour moi. Il l'embrasse, un peu timidement. Comme un collégien, qui ne sait pas trop comment faire mais qui sait qu'il doit le faire avant qu'elle ne lui file entre les doigts. Vague de chaleur qui m'inonde. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer quand montent mes mains, les pouces en avant. Bien joué. Il se détourne, après lui avoir un peu parlé. Un rictus amusé teinte son visage en nous voyant. Il transvase nos affaires de la voiture de sa compagne à celle que nous occupons. Son baiser est le nouveau sujet de conversation. Et moi, je me contente de prendre mon énorme sac sur mes genoux. Je fouille dedans. Ignore mes livres de sciences, que je sors tellement qu'ils en sont devenus cornés. Parce que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Je fouille jusqu'au fond, en dessous de mes contes mythologiques et religieux. Pour sortir un petit bout de tissu tout jaune. Assez grand pour recouvrir l'enfant de onze ans que j'étais, malingre et trop petite. Mais pas assez pour que je me blotisse entièrement dedans à présent. Je porte l'étoffe à mes narines. Mélange de savoir et de tisane. Elle sent comme lui, ma si petite couverture. Elle sent comme lui. Je sens des larmes poindrent. Il n'est pas l'heure. Et pourtant, qu'est ce que j'en ai envie. Me perdre, encore et toujours, dans le passé qui est le mien.

-Sander?

Bucky. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il a les sourcils froncés, le visage fermé. Et il me prend dans ses bras. Comme ça. Sans rien dire. Il me prend dans ses bras et sert un peu trop fort. Je ne comprends pas. Je vois les regards concernés des deux autres. Leurs lèvres pincées. Je croise mon reflet dans le rétroviseur. Je pleure. Merde. Mes poings se serrent. Je me mords la lèvre. Ca ne sert à rien. Toute cette tristesse. Elle ne me sert à rien. Je me dégage comme je peux. Range cette couverture qui me fait tant de mal, avec son odeur de tisane. Il faut que je me reprenne. Les tambours grondent trop forts pour que je me brise maintenant. Ce n'est plus l'heure de faire parti des victimes. Il faut que je fasse partie des soldats.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de Sander et Bucky? Hâte de voir ce qui va suivre? Prêts pour la bataille de l'aéroport?**

 **Bon, bah je vous laisse, je vais écrire tant que j'ai le temps :)**


	10. Théâtre de marionnettes

S **alut à tous!**

 **Comment ça va? Vous avez vu, je suis dans les temps! Bon, pas grâce a mon ordi, qui ne veut plus que je saute de lignes ni que je s'inscrive un a avec accent… Ce qui me saoul un peu, je dois dire. Il me fait ça d'aujourd'hui et c'est tellement galère! Oui, je rage un peu, pardon. J'espère que vous comprendrez donc pourquoi, vers la fin du texte (et dans cette intro), la grammaire ne soit pas complètement respectée (ou moins que d'habitude tout du moins…) Bon, sur une autre note, j'ai réussi a finir ce chapitre dans les temps et je l'aime bien en plus! Donc c'est déjà ça… Aller, je vous peut-être vous laisser le lire, maintenant que j'en ai vanté ses mérites! Par contre, ça ne garanti pas qu'il en soit de même pour le prochain, que je n'ai pas encore commencé. Encore une fois, j'espère le finir dans les temps mais autrement, il arrivera dans deux semaines...**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Irenee Moriarty - Merci encore pour ces compliments… Et j'espère que ce chapitre comblera convenablement tes désirs :) T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce que ça fait deux ans qu'elle a oublié notre coureur préféré. On en entendra encore parler pendant longtemps je crois!**

 **Je tiens également a vous remercier tous pour prendre le temps de lire mes bêtises et de les aimer assez pour revenir toutes les semaines!**

 **Disclamer : Les vengeurs ne sont pas a moi, je n'ai le droit de chouchouter (ou plutôt torturer), que ma Sander a moi!**

* * *

Steve coupe le moteur. Soupire devant son volant pour se donner du courage. Il s'extirpe de la carlingue. Sam l'imite, restant dans son ombre. Il laisse la porte ouverte pour nous aider à sortir. Mais je ne sais pas si je le veux. Si je le peux. Je suis une épave. Pourquoi est-ce que je me bats encore? Je… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas voir leurs regards inquiets sur moi, là-bas. Je ne peux plus voir leur pitié, plus ou moins cachée. C'est ce que je verrai dans les yeux du camp adverse. Je ne peux plus rien. J'ai déjà le corps détruit, en compote. Comme mon esprit. Ne reste plus qu'un fil, trop fin, qui me maintient en vie. Beaucoup trop fin. Et c'est uniquement celui du souvenir. Et peut-être un peu de l'espoir. De les revoir en vie, un jour, loin de l'immensité spatiale dans laquelle ils se sont réfugiés. Gorge qui se noue.

-Sander?

Une main qui se pose sur la mienne. Une larme qui tombe. Seule. Comme moi. Du métal se glisse sous mon menton. Me force tendrement à le regarder. A plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Il parle mais je n'entends rien. Je vois simplement mon reflet dans ce bleu trop bleu. Un reflet brisé, qui éclate en mille morceaux. Mais qui a tant de force à l'intérieur. Plus que je ne pourrai jamais en avoir. J'ai tellement envie de tout foutre en l'air. De me balancer d'un pont. D'en finir.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils diraient?

Question qui se répand comme un écho dans mon esprit. Qu'est ce qu'ils diraient? Eux. Tous ceux que j'ai perdu. Ils me prendraient dans leurs bras. Ils me diraient de continuer. De me battre un peu plus. Juste un peu. De vivre aussi. Jusqu'à en crever. C'est comme quelque chose qui explose à l'intérieur de moi. Personne ne m'a jamais posé cette question. Personne n'a jamais pensé à me parler d'eux. Mais de moi. Toujours de moi et de mes fautes. De mes problèmes. Sans jamais se rendre compte que je suis en train de perdre pied parce que leurs souvenirs s'effacent. Ou parce qu'ils sont trop présents. Il me prend dans ses bras. Sa main de métal brosse mes cheveux trop courts. Maladroitement. Mais elle est là. Il est là. C'est le seul à être là. Non. Pas le seul. Il y a Cap, qui ne sait plus comment faire, incapable de gérer une guerre et une fille comme moi en même temps. Il y a Clint, qui doit regarder dans la voiture, incapable de se décider à entrer et m'en faire sortir pour me prendre contre lui ou le laisser faire. Il y a Wanda, qui pense à son frère à chaque fois qu'elle me voit. Mais pourtant, elle est là. Je sens un bout de son pouvoir dans un coin de mon esprit, comme une petite touche de soutien, presque imperceptible mais tellement présente. Même Sam a sa place ici, essayant toujours de faire des blagues pour faire apparaître un micro sourire sur mon visage. Une porte coulisse, loin, dans le monde extérieur. Je respire un peu fort. Pour aller mieux. Il faut que je vive. Il faut que j'essuie mes larmes. J'ai trop pleurer. Deux ans. C'est trop. Ca ne sert à rien. Je me dégage des bras trop grands et trop chauds de Bucky. Il faut y aller. Je dois y aller. Mon monde doit arrêter de tourner autour de ma peine. Autour de moi. Il faut que je comprenne que je ne suis pas seule. C'est dur. Mais il faut que j'y arrive. Sinon, tout ça n'aura servi à rien. Du tout. J'inspire profondément. Affiche un air déterminé sur mon visage.

-On a une bataille à gagner. Et des super espions à défoncer.

Un sourire fin, à peine perceptible, se forme sur son visage à lui. Je me prends une gorgée de vodka et m'extirpe de la voiture. Il est l'heure. Je pose un pied sur le sol qu'une voix allemande se met à parler à travers les hauts parleurs. Demande l'évacuation de l'aéroport.

-Ils commencent à évacuer.

Je croise un regard doré sur moi. L'homme me sourit un peu trop.

-Je vous connais vous. Z'êtes l'héroïne préférée de ma fille.

Je souris timidement en reniflant. Sens les yeux argent de Clint qui m'inspectent. De petites rides se forment sur son front quand il tombe sur mes mains. Et je me rappelle que sa Lila croit aussi en moi. A croire que je suis l'idole de toutes les petites filles des Etats-Unis. Ai-je le droit de leur détruire leurs rêve? Je croise les bras, me mords la lèvre. Hors de question. Je me retrouve de nouveau dans les rues crades de Chicago. Me souviens des regards si admiratifs des autres enfants que je croisais sur mon passage. J'étais une petite fille. Et pourtant… Je me battais tous les jours, avec de la rage dans les tripes et l'envie de vivre dans la tête. Tout était si simple. Et pourtant terriblement compliqué, avec Alec dans la nature. Ma vie ça a toujours été de me battre. Autant continuer encore un peu. Jusqu'à ce que j'en crève.

-On s'équipe.

J'inspecte ma tenue. Et puis merde. Ce n'est pas le robot qui va sur le champ de bataille aujourd'hui. C'est moi. Je me bats contre moi. Contre le monde. Et surtout, pour eux. Je récupère mes mitaines et bottes en ferraille dans mon sac. J'en profite pour sortir ma bouteille de vodka. Je la sirote pendant que les autres se changent, assise près d'un pneu de notre petite coccinelle. Le silence pesant se brise par moment, avec le frottement des tissus et les injures qui accompagnent la mise de l'uniforme. Je garde mes yeux flottant dans le vide. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main apparaisse dans mon champ de vision. Clint. Je l'attrappe. Il me tire vers le ciel. Enroule un bras autour de mes épaules. Je plisse les yeux. Rien ne tangue. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir trop chaud. Nickel. Ca veut dire que je suis en état.

-Ca ira?

Je hoche la tête. Ca devrait aller maintenant. Je crois. Je ne suis encore sûre de rien.

-Il faut que ça aille.

C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Ne doit pas faire exception. Je me retrouve avec mes équipiers du jour. Bucky et Sam. A nous trois, on s'infiltre dans le terminal. C'est l'heure. Captain s'avance. Tous les acteurs de notre représentation à venir sont en place. Clint et Wanda sont sur le parking. Steve se tient en plein milieu de l'embarcadère, d'apparence seul devant nos… adversaires. Rodhey. Vision. Tony. Natasha. Assise contre un mur, j'écoute la conversation d'en bas. Je les entends dire que Steve nous a mit en danger. Qu'il a extirpé Clint de sa retraite forcée, qu'il a exfiltré Wanda de son internement non souhaité. Et surtout qu'il m'a embarqué dans un nouveau conflit alors que je suis particulièrement instable.

-Va te faire foutre, je marmonne entre mes dents.

Sam ricane.

-Ca vaut pour toi aussi le piaf.

Il se tait immédiatement. Natasha en rajoute une couche, alors que le roi chat fait son apparition. Je soupire. Bucky lance un regard dans ma direction. Avec une interrogation flottant dans ses yeux. Qui est-elle pour moi? Je le sais. Je l'entends dans ma tête me poser sa question silencieuse. Mais je ne veux pas y répondre. Pas maintenant. Il n'est pas l'heure de me rappeler qu'elle comptait autrefois pour moi. Qu'elle n'est plus rien qu'une emmerdeuse maintenant. Je rapatrie mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Cache ma tête à l'intérieur. En bas, si loin, ils continuent de parler. De tenter de négocier. Jusqu'à ce que Tony ne commence à s'énerver. A comprendre qu'il n'y aura pas de terrain d'entente. Parce qu'il a tord. Que nous avons raison. Et qu'il déteste ça. Alors il nous balance son arme secrète. Le dernier membre de son escouade. Un gamin, d'après sa voix. Un gamin qui déstabilise légèrement nos alliés. Juste légèrement. Parce que Clint a piraté leurs système, puisque FRIDAY est plus faillible que JARVIS. Nous savions qu'il avait un dernier allié. Un qui nous était inconnu. Mais il n'est pas l'heure de leurs dire encore. Il nous faut attendre encore un peu pour nous montrer. Juste un peu. Il faut attendre que l'adorable drone de Sam trouve notre moyen de transport.

-Redwing a trouvé le Quinjet. Il est dans le hangar 5 face à la piste Nord Ouest.

Les répétitions sont terminées. Le premier acte peut enfin commencer.

-En piste.

Bucky me tend sa main. Me tire un peu brutalement. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que je sois sur mes deux pieds en un temps record. On doit bouger. War Machine vient de nous repérer. Mes muscles geignent légèrement sous l'effort soudain. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je dois avancer. Nous devons avancer. Toujours avancer. Verre qui éclate.

-SANDER!

Pas le temps de réfléchir. Juste d'accuser le coup. Bras gauche en compote. Souffle coupé. Je me rattrape tant bien que mal au sol. J'ai l'épaule en compote. Enfoiré. Je lève les yeux sur cet imbécile qui a osé me foncer dedans. Corps fin. Athlétique. Caché par un costume trop rouge, qui fait mal aux yeux. Plus encore que l'armure flamboyante de Stark. Et deux immenses pupilles blanches cousues dans son masque. Le gamin de tout à l'heure. Il se tourne. Défonce Sam d'une pichenette. Je me relève. Et arrête le poings de Bucky comme un rien. Comment arrive-t-il à retenir son bras de métal tout en blablatant sur ses propriétés physiques?

-Mais t'es qui bordel?

Il se retourne. Et je crois voir un sourire sous son masque.

-Spiderman, à…

Pas le temps de réagir que Sam est déjà sur lui, l'emmenant dans les airs. Son terrain de jeu. Une main se glisse dans la mienne. Me traîne pour avancer. Pour me mettre à l'abri.

-Ca va?

Je gigote la tête. Il faut que je me reprenne. Il fait parti des forces ennemies. C'est tout ce que je dois savoir. Je ne dois pas penser au fait que ce n'est qu'un gosse, embarqué par Tony parce qu'il a des pouvoirs cool. Et que l'autre a beaucoup trop de fric et beaucoup trop d'influence.

-Oui.

Je reporte mon attention sur notre oiseau et leurs araignée. Je lui balance un couteau. Il l'évite. Mais se prend un bout de métal en pleine gueule. Sourire narquois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous le relance. Merde. Il commence à se balancer dans les airs, maintenu par un fil qui ressemble à de la toile.

-Remerde.

Il coince Sam dans ses filets. Tout va trop vite. Et trop lentement à la fois. Ils parlent. Juste ce qu'il faut pour que l'autre en profite. Bucky s'élance pour protéger notre Faucon.

-BUCK'S!

Je ne pense pas et me jette en avant. Propulsée sur le sol. Tant que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je me mets à tousser. Un peu trop fort. Je sens à peine la toile qui me recouvre, comme un cocon un peu protecteur. Il faut que je me calme. Que je me concentre pour aller mieux. Pour savoir ce qui ne va pas. Inspire. Expire. Mieux.

-Ca va Sander?

J'ouvre les yeux. Tourne la tête vers Bucky. Il est inquiet. Ca se voit dans ses yeux trop bleus. Toujours beaucoup trop bleus. Je hoche la tête. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Hocher la tête et me dire que ça va. Le temps que j'arrive à respirer correctement de nouveau. Il arrache les fils qui retiennent son bras de métal. Me libère de ma prison de soie. Il s'occupe également de Sam, plus parce qu'il geint que parce qu'il en a envie. Il m'aide à me mettre assise.

-On a pas le temps, que je dis, en serrant des dents.

La douleur attendra. Je me lève en rejetant son aide. Je sais que c'est stupide. Mais ça me permet de me sentir un peu mieux. Moins à la merci des éléments. Je tangue vaguement. Vérifie que tout va encore assez. Je regarde mes mains. Pas de tremblements. Pas encore. Mes poumons semblent aller à peu près bien. J'ai eu peur pendant un instant qu'ils ne se soient effondrés. Mais j'aurai encore plus mal si c'était le cas. Ca me rassure. Je peux encore me battre.

-On doit aller aider les autres.

Je mets mes muscles en mouvement. Ils geignent de tant d'effort, trop tôt après s'être prit une raclée. Mais je ne m'écoute pas. On a pas le temps pour ces conneries. Dehors, la bataille fait rage. Les ennemis et les amis se confondent. Jusqu'à former deux camps distincts. Je ne vois en nos adversaires que d'anciens collègues. Persuadés d'avoir raison. Il n'y a plus de négociation possible. Deuxième acte. Steve commence à avancer. Nous le suivons. Unis par une force qui nous dépasse. Le rythme s'accélère. Ceux d'en face nous imitent. Impacte. Je me retrouve contre Natasha. Ou contre Stark. Je ne sais plus trop. Je sais simplement que je me bats contre des gens auxquels je me suis attachée, il y a longtemps. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens de nouveau des choses, alors que la fin est proche? Pourquoi tant de nostalgie, alors que je martèle l'armure rouge et or de tout ce que je peux avoir à portée de main? Coup de propulseur dans la jambe. Je geins. Pose le genou à terre. Je me mords la lèvre, envahie par la douleur de mes chairs brûlées.

-Pourquoi en est-on arrivés là?

Envie de m'esclaffer. De me moquer de lui. Pour être si naïf. Si enfantin. Alors que la fin est proche.

-Parce que tu es trop borné pour nous entendre.

Il rit. Je me relève. Il faut que je continue. Les autres le font bien sans broncher.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te relève toujours?

-Parce que sinon je ne me relèverai jamais.

Et on reprend notre ballet. Echange de poings, choc de métal, évitements incertains. On ne sait pas qui va gagner. On sait simplement pourquoi on se bat. A cause de la rancoeur. De l'impuissance aussi. La sienne, incapable de m'empêcher de plonger un peu trop loin d'eux. La mienne, qui n'ai pas pu les protéger de son influence. Notre danse est chaotique, impulsive. Fermée des autres et je me retrouve bientôt incapable de comprendre les mots qui affluent dans mon oreillette. Je ne vois que lui, si bien protégé dans son armure de ferraille. Je ne remarque même pas le petit homme qui se glisse dans son attirail. Il s'agite. Je lui fous un pain magistral en pleine gueule. Pour me rendre compte que je n'en ai même pas le mérite. Je suis épuisée. J'ai les poings en feu. La jambe en vrac. Et mon adversaire vient de s'échapper dans les cieux, hors d'attente. Carlingue qui tombe, quelque part dans l'aéroport. Je tourne mon regard vers l'origine du bruit. Le gosse en collant est seul, tenir au dessus de sa tête un immense camion, alors que Steve s'éloigne. Je roule des yeux. Me mets en marche, évaluant le terrain. Il faut que je trouve un truc pour le dégager en douceur. Parce qu'il a beau être dans le camp d'en face, il n'en reste pas moins un gamin. Avec beaucoup de force. Mais quand même. On est au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Personne ne viendra le dégager. Je m'avance avec méfiance, regrettant une bonne petite gorgée de gnôle pour lui faire face. Ses grands yeux artificiels se verrouillent sur moi. Je monte dans un engin énorme. Trifouille pour le mettre en marche. Et je fonce dans le tas. Il hurle de peur. Un sourire trouve sa place sur mes lèvres. je vais devoir m'expulser. Youpi. Je ne suis pas encore assez amochée. Il m'en faut davantage. J'appuie sur l'accélérateur. Trop fort. Trop longtemps. Quelques secondes. Sa voix se brise de trop crier. Je saute. L'embarque dans ma chute. Choc de titans. Flammes. Et le gosse, recroquevillé sous moi, en position foetale. La satisfaction de se sentir puissante est plus forte que la douleur. Envie de sortir une phrase abandonnée depuis trop longtemps de mon vocabulaire.

-Alors, tu l'avais pas vu venir, hein?

Il se tourne. Tente de me décocher une droite. Trop lent. Je me lève. Lui tend ma main. Il l'écarte. Trop de fierté je suppose.

-Merci, murmuré d'un air boudeur.

Je lui balance un léger coup dans l'épaule. Il grimace. Et moi aussi. Corps trop rouillé. Je m'assois un peu plus loin, loin des flammes, loin de tout. Je sors de sa cachette mon sac et en sort mon kit de secours.

-Viens là Spiderman, que je t'examine.

Il grogne. Mais ne se fait pas prier. Je palpe ses muscles, lui demande où il a mal. Il me répond calmement.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça? Je suis dans le camp de Monsieur Stark…

J'extirpe une bouteille de mon sac. En bois une gorgée.

-Et moi dans le camp de Steve. C'est pas pour ça que je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il écrase un gamin sous un camion.

Des sirènes retentissent au loin. Mais personne ne semble bouger de notre côté. Steve et Bucky partiront seuls. Ironie qui inonde mes poumons. Au moins, j'aurai mené ma dernière bataille avec dignité. Je crois. J'étais à peu près sobre. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée.

-Je leur dirais que vous faites partie des gentils.

Un rire s'écoule de ma gorge, gras, désabusé.

-Je crois qu'on en ai plus là petit.

Il fronce les sourcils. Inspecte mon visage à travers ses lentilles trop blanches.

-Je suis pas si jeune que ça, vous savez. J'ai quinze ans déjà.

Je me mords la lèvre, pour ne pas rire de nouveau.

-Tu as encore bien du temps pour comprendre que les enfants de quinze ans restent des enfants malgré tout. Et que ce n'était pas ton combat aujourd'hui. C'était celui de Tony et de Steve. Des accords de Sokovie contre les Avengers. Du passé et du futur. Nous, on était que des pions dans ce grand ensemble-là. Je crois bien que nous avons tous perdus aujourd'hui.

Comme en écho à ma déclaration, j'entends un crash. Et un hurlement déchirant. De Stark. Rodhey. Ma gorge se noue. Je déteste avoir raison.

* * *

 **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? J'avoue que je viens d'avoir l'idée du petit moment sympa avec Peter mais bon… Il fallait que les deux se rencontre. Et bien. C'était obligé. Ils sont les deux faces d'une même pièce après tout, Peter, jeune et insouciant, et Sander, jeune et désabusée… Et qu'avez-vous pensé de la confrontation avec Tony? Ou bien du petit moment tout mignon avec Bucky? Est-ce que ça va trop vite? Ou trop lentement? Je suis ouverte a toutes suggestions pour les chapitres suivants (même si j'ai pas mal d'idée en tête, je ne les ai pas encore écrit, donc je peux ajouter de nouveaux éléments :) )**

 **Ah et pour finir, j'allais oublier, je voulais vous parler d'une série super héroïque absolument GENIALE. Parce que les super-héros, c'est bien, vous en conviendrez. Elle s'appelle Umbrella Academy et elle est diffusée sur Netflix en ce moment. C'est un vrai petit bijou. Je crois même, qu'en parallèle des aventures de Sander, je vais me mettre a écrire une fanfic dessus. J'espère que ça n'influencera pas trop mon calendrier, parce que je veux quand même m'y tenir, mais que j'adore également cette série et la laisser pourrir dans un coin de mon imagination me ferrai trop de mal. Donc voila, ce n'est pas une annonce "officielle" mais l'annonce d'un projet qui verra peut-être le jour. Si vous avez vu UA, qu'en avez vous penser? J'aimerai bien avoir des avis d'autres gens que ceux, assez restreint, de mon cercle familial :)**

 **Aller, sur ce, la semaine prochaine!**


	11. Plus bas que Terre

**Hello!**

 **Me voila enfin de retour! Après tout ce temps… Je suis vraiment désolée, une fois de plus, d'avoir dû mettre cette fic en hiatus. J'ai eu un problème de page blanche, des histoires de famille, une opération en urgence (mais ça va hein, c'était une petite opération mais ça a fait un coup au moral} et mon clavier ne marche toujours pas, ce qui explique cette intro dégueu sans a avec accent… Mais je trouvais important de poster aujourd'hui. Pour la fin de la partie (petit jeu de mot avec end game, traduit pauvrement, je vous l'accorde}, je me suis dit que je devais a tout prix finir cette fic. Et puis l'inspiration est revenue sous la forme de trois nouveaux chapitres terminés. Donc voila. Je le dis tout de suite, j'ai deux chapitres d'avance, en espérant que je continue a écrire régulièrement (:**

 **Je dois également vous prévenir que les chapitres a venir sont très sombres. Et qu'ils traitent de sujets très durs. Si vous n'arrivez pas a supporter ça, je comprendrai, et j'en suis d'ores et déjà désolée. Si vous avez une âme sensible, vous lisez a vos risques et périls.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Irenee Moriarty - Hey! J'espère que le suspens ne t'a pas déjà tué et merci de m'avoir évité les patates ;p. Pardon pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt. L'inspiration n'est revenue que la semaine dernière… En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres, même si mon style d'écriture a un peu changé… Pour ce qui est d'Infinity War, va checker en bas (:**

 **Bayruna - Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu par MP. J'avais trop peur de faire face au fait que j'ai un peu abandonné cette fic. Pas par plaisir mais par blocage. J'avais l'impression d'être incapable de continuer. C'était assez dur de** **pa** **sser** **outre ce sentiment. Merci en tout cas pour ton soutient et j'espère que ça te plaira (:**

 **Disclamer : Je n'ai les droits que sur Sander et pas sur le petit tas de cendre qui geint dans un coin. Celui-là, il est a Marvel!**

* * *

Le crash de Rodhey est le dernier écho d'une guerre bientôt lointaine. C'est comme le dernier éclat qu'on brise. Le dernier battement d'un coeur. Du mien. Martelé par une centaines de soldats au garde à vous. Le gamin est parti rejoindre son faux gourou. J'espère que, dans son désespoir, Tony ne l'a pas rembarré trop fort. Mais qu'est ce que vaut mon avis, maintenant que tout est fini ? Je n'ai plus de promesse, plus rien pour me maintenir en vie. Mon dernier fil vient de se rompre, avec l'évasion de Steve et de son Bucky. J'espère qu'ils iront bien. Qu'ils réussiront. Je les attendrais. Juste pour savoir s'ils ont besoin de moi. Je doute qu'ils aient besoin de moi. Je ne suis plus qu'un peu de colère et beaucoup de douleur. Ma main trouve instinctivement une blessure assez profonde pour que j'arrête de penser à ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Elle appuie sur mes muscles à l'air libre, exposés à l'oxygène dévastateur qui ronge tout. Elle trifouille ma chaire pour que je ne sente que la brûlure violente d'un mal physique plutôt que la souffrance lancinante et permanente de mon esprit. Je ferme les yeux. N'entends plus rien que ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me soulève avec des bras immenses, trop gonflés de testostérone, trop rêches. Trop rigides aussi. Je ne parle pas. Ne me plains même pas, alors que tout autour explosent les contestations de mes camarades. Futiles et inutiles. Vaines. J'aimerai leur dire d'arrêter, parce que ça ne sert à rien qu'à leur abîmer les poumons. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, comme dans une camisole, harnachée à ma propre réalité. Je crois que les soldats parlent de moi. Qu'ils en viennent a me traîner, parce que je n'arrive pas à bouger. A faire quelque chose. Ils me balancent dans l'avion. M'attache les poignets à une barre de fer. Je déglutis. Essaie de me concentrer. De rentrer dans mon corps, qui ne ressemble qu'à une marionnette désarticulée. Je dois être. J'ai besoin d'être. Une dernière fois. Un petit peu. Juste pour Steve et Bucky. Ne pas encore abandonner. Une sensation, que je croyais perdue depuis longtemps picote le bout de mes doigts, écrase ma poitrine. Claustrophobie. J'aimerai poser ma main sur mon torse. Pour me rendre compte d'à quel point mon coeur bat vite. Ou qu'il bat encore. Une épaule se colle contre la mienne. Je sursaute. Me décale contre le mur, sans vraiment savoir qui vient de me toucher.

-Sander ?

Je lève les yeux. La réalité me colle à la peau, me brûle les rétines. J'ai oublié ce que c'était, pendant quelques instants de paix. Mais me voila de nouveau sur le terrain de la rationalité. Je crois. C'est pour ça que j'ai mal à l'esprit. Qu'il meurt, après ce cours moment d'accalmie. C'est Sam, qui m'a arraché à mon monde à moi. Il me regarde avec de la peur dans son regard si brun. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer pourquoi. Ou peut être que si. Je ne sais plus. J'aimerai passer une main sur mon visage. Pas possible, avec ces menottes qui me rongent les poignets. Je tire un peu dessus, pour faire bonne mesure. Un soldat vise ma tête de son canon meurtrier. Il n'y a que mon instinct de survie pour me dire d'arrêter. Et Wanda. Ma petite Wanda... Elle glisse un bout d'elle dans mon esprit. Rassurant. Comme une couverture qu'on infiltre dans mes synapses. C'est serein. Presque tranquille. Je m'abandonne à cette impression de quiétude. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Attendre. Qu'on m'enferme loin du monde. Qu'on m'emprisonne quelque part, où je ne pourrais plus faire de mal. Ou je ne pourrais plus avoir mal. Plus d'attaches. Plus rien. Je ferme les yeux. J'entends des sanglots, au loin. Si forts qu'ils me font vibrer. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre. Tout est vain. Pourquoi s'accroche-t-elle encore à moi ? Et toujours cet oiseau qui tente de m'atteindre en piaillant mon nom. Pour me ramener à eux. Envie de tout éclater. De me battre contre eux, parce que je me suis battue contre mes amis aussi. Ceux de l'équipe adverse. Ceux qui ont pensé juste un peu différement de nous. Ceux qui respectent la loi, alors que nous, nous sommes des criminels. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire les bons choix toute seule. Jamais. Et ceux qui me guidaient ont disparu dans l'infini de l'univers, dans les entrailles de la Terre.

Le moteur de l'avion crisse, crache. La carlingue se pose sur le sol. Sa porte s'ouvre en un gémissement sinistre. Silence. Les yeux de Clint parcourent l'espace, luisant d'appréhension. Il jure entre ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés, inquiet. Il doit savoir où nous sommes. J'inspecte notre environnement, comme un réflexe lointain, alors que la pression de la claustrophobie qui pesait sur mon coeur s'évapore. Nous sommes sur un rafiot, bourré de militaires, qui me rappelle vaguement l'héliporteur. Un goût de nostalgie se dépose sur ma langue, rappel d'un vent trop fort et de blagues mélangées à un pari lointain. Les soldats autour s'activent, comme des automates, et, avec des mouvements mécaniques, ôtent nos menottes pour mieux les rattacher dans nos dos. On pose un collier létal autour du cou si délicat et si blanc de Wanda. Ant-man s'en offusque. Mais qui sommes nous pour pouvoir nous offusquer à présent ? Ordres qui fusent. Nos geôliers se mettent en marche. Les autres suivent sagement le mouvement. Les militaires me ballottent dans tous les sens. M'insultent pour ne pas aller assez vite. Mes mouvements sont erratiques, hésitants. Je sens tous mes muscles, qui geignent, incapables de se mouvoir correctement. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est à cause de mon esprit qui part en vrille, ou à cause de mes trop nombreuses blessures. Après tout, je ne suis qu'humaine. Sans aucun pouvoir pour m'aider à encaisser les chocs. J'ai tendance à l'oublier un peu trop souvent. A croire que je suis comme eux. J'oublie que je ne suis pas comme eux. Que je ne l'ai jamais été. Que je n'ai pas ma place ici. Mes mains commencent à trembler de manque. Ma gorge se noue à cause de mes pensées. Je me mords la lèvre alors qu'une poigne puissante enferme mon biceps.

-Avance, qu'on me beugle a l'oreille d'une voix trop forte. Trop autoritaire. Je le déteste déjà.

Je m'exécute comme je peux malgré tout. Parce que je suis la prisonnière et qu'il est mon gardien. J'obéirais. Tant qu'on me foutra la paix. Qu'on me laissera dans un coin loin du monde. C'est tout ce que je demande. Jusqu'à croiser deux yeux d'un gris glacial. Un rictus victorieux sous une moustache d'un blanc immaculé. Mes poings se ferment d'instinct. Je m'arrête. Ne pense plus à rien d'autre que lui. L'enfoiré qui me tient me demande de continuer d'avancer. Je ne peux pas. Il essaie de me porter à moitié. Pour continuer. Mais je ne lui offrirai pas ce spectacle. Rien plutôt que de lui offrir ce spectacle là. Je tente d'aller vers lui. Ce général de mes deux. Clint m'appelle, de loin, si loin... Il sait ce que je vais faire. Ce que je veux faire. Un pas. Un autre. Encore un autre. Une main dans mon champ de vision, qui veut m'arrêter. Je la mords. Assez fort pour que du fer envahisse ma bouche. Je ne pense plus. Je ne suis plus qu'une boule de colère et de rancoeur. Si ma vie est dans cet état, c'est de la faute à ce général de merde qui fait le paon, maintenant qu'il me tient entre ses griffes. Jamais. Je contourne tout ceux qui se mettent sur mon chemin. Qu'importe le manque, qu'importe la fatigue ou les blessures. Il est là. Et je veux lui faire payer, une dernière fois. Une toute dernière fois. Avant de m'effacer de ce monde. Je pirouette dans les airs, je rampe sur le sol, tout pour être près de lui, sans même penser à mon environnement et à tout ces gens qui braquent des armes sur moi. Ils sont trop loin de tout pour que j'y fasse attention. Je ne vois que lui. Son sourire s'efface. Il sait que je peux l'atteindre. Que j'ai assez de rage pour ça. Et que je n'hésiterai pas.

-C'est de votre faute !

Ma voix claque dans l'air, inonde tout alors que de l'écume dégouline du coin de ma bouche. Il n'y a plus un bruit aux alentours, simplement des avions qui vont et viennent, ainsi que le clapotis des vagues d'un océan devenu noir. Je me contorsionne en plein saut pour changer mes mains de position. Elles se retrouvent devant moi. J'ai les deux poings serrés l'un contre l'autre, que je lui balance sous le menton. Il se pli, gémit un peu, pathétique. Jusqu'à ce qu'un canon ne se pose sur ma poitrine. Je sers les dents, mon corps tout entier tremble. Mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Sinon, j'en mourrai. Je dois attendre Steve et Bucky avant. Je m'arrête instantanément.

-Vous savez même pas vous battre a la loyale.

Coups de crosse qui éclate sur ma joue. Mal de chien. J'en tombe. L'adrénaline m'abandonne à mon propre sort. Mon corps claque sur le sol, fin, brisé. Encore plus de sang dans ma bouche, mais cette fois-ci, c'est le mien. Un pied s'écrase sur mon oreille. La pression sur mon crâne augmente petit a petit. Je crois que je cris de douleur. Je ne sais plus. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas crié de douleur. Ca fait du bien autant que ça fait du mal. Je ne pense plus qu'à cette semelle qui s'enfonce, s'enfonce, s'enfonce, toujours plus loin, jusqu'a m'en péter le cerveau. Je ne pense plus a rien qu'a ça. Effet salvateur qui me permet de tenir le coup. Il appuie. Appuie. Appuie. Encore et encore. Quand est ce que mon squelette va-t-il se fracturer ? Bientôt, j'espère. Très bientôt…

-Arrêtez !

Clint, qui hurle dans le silence. Je peux le voir, alors qu'un filet rouge tente de s'infiltrer dans mes yeux. J'essaie de le voir. Il est campé sur ses pieds, fier et droit, comme un dieu vengeur. Je suis sûre qu'à l'intérieur, il meurt de me voir dans cet état. Mais il est assez courageux pour faire face au général, sans ployer l'échine devant lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'en dirai Stark ?

Moins de force, sur ce pied qui détruit mes derniers neurones. Mais je peux voir que Clint ne respire pas encore correctement, concentré sur son argumentaire pour qu'on arrête de me faire du mal. Ne comprend-t-il pas que je n'en ai rien a faire ?

-Il n'a pas son mot a dire.

-Je suis sûr qu'il serai prêt à contacter le président si quelque chose venait à nous arriver. Et ça m'étonnerai que cela vous plaise.

Seconde d'hésitation avant qu'on laisse mon crâne en paix. Pour me balancer un coup dans les côtes. Je crache du sang et de la salive sous l'impacte. Pas sur que mes poumons continuent à bien fonctionner, après cet énième coup portés a leur encontre. Je m'étoffe sur le sol. Geints. Pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Comme ce corps, jamais assez fort pour me battre contre mes ennemis. Dernière tentative. De l'air s'infiltre enfin dans ma trachée. Parvient à être filtré. Je respire de nouveau. Enfin…

-Qu'on emmène ces déchets loin de ma vue.

Echo lointain. Je sens des bras qui me soulèvent. On passe un bout de cuir autour de ma bouche. Une muselière. Un sourire, très faibles, se fraye un chemin sur mes lèvres. Ils ont peur de moi. J'ai réussi à leur faire peur. Maigre satisfaction face à mon corps tout détraqué. Je vois tout flou et n'entends plus grand-chose. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on me traîne dans des couloirs tous semblables. Lumineux et sombres à la fois. Et des cris éclatent. Se fracassent sur les murs. D'autres prisonniers, qui doivent se souvenir de nous. J'arrive à déchiffrer des insultes à notre encontre, surtout envers Clint, ce connard du SHIELD. Ne savent-ils pas que cette organisation n'existe plus et qu'il est des nôtres ? Je passe d'une main a une autre, plus féminine. On s'est séparées des garçons. Des remarques sexistes fusent, puisqu'il ne semble n'y avoir que des hommes dans cet prison miteuse. On nous dit qu'on est bonne, pour des salopes. Qu'on aimerai nous baiser jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus marcher. Qu'on nous éclaterai la gorge. Ainsi de suite. On nous balance dans une salle trop blanche. Je sens des mains douces et délicates qui me changent, alors que de l'eau coule sur ma peau. Des larmes. Qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Peut-être celles de Wanda. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Encore cette couverture dans mon esprit, qui me calme un peu. D'autres mains, plus rêches, inconnues, se pressent sur mon corps presque nu. Je me mets a hurler. Non. Ne touchez pas à mes bandages. Ne touchez pas à mes blessures. J'ai trop mal à l'intérieur. Laissez moi souffrir ! Je hurle et je frappe dans le vide. On me laisse tranquille. On se remet à marcher. Des exclamations outrées. Masculines. Et une voix de femme qui explique. Qui parle beaucoup, pour dire que je n'ai pas voulu me faire soigner. Elle ne leur dit pas que je ne le mérite pas. Elle est assez gentille pour ne pas dire ça, alors que c'est totalement vrai. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Quelqu'un me dépose sur un banc. On ferme une porte, trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre. Comme la fin d'un trop long voyage. Je suis en prison. A jamais. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Et là bas, dans la réalité, Ross jubile. Je le sais. Il jubile parce qu'il m'a, moi. Que je suis un appât pour son ennemi juré. Mais il ne l'aura jamais. Il est parti. Dans l'espace. Si loin de moi. Il est parti. Il ne l'aura jamais. Un rire dément coule le long de ma gorge. Je me lève, avec mes jambes en compotes et mon coeur en miettes.

-Vous avez perdu espèce d'enfoiré ! Vous l'aurez jamais ! Il s'est barré ! Vous avez perdu ! Vous aurez jamais Hulk ! Ni Bruce ! On a gagné !

Je crois que les autres me prennent pour une timbrée. Mais c'est ce que je suis devenue, par la force des choses. J'éclate, avec tout ce que j'ai toujours eu sur le coeur. J'éclate. Je fonds. Je deviens ce que j'aurai pu être sans eux. Je deviens quelqu'un qui ne sait plus qu'il est ni pourquoi il se bat. Une fumée rouge s'empare de mon esprit, me force à m'asseoir et m'empêche de parler. J'exécute, sans même imaginer pouvoir me débatte, tant cette voix est forte, et claire, et envoûtante.

 _Chut. Tout va bien. Il n'a pas Bruce. Il ne peut plus t'atteindre, ça ne sert a rien de crier dans le vide. Tu a gagné. Tu peux te reposer maintenant. Il est loin maintenant. Ils sont loin. Tout va bien._

J'écoute. Je me recroqueville dans un coin de ma cellule. Je suis fatiguée. De tout et de rien a la fois. Le temps passe, comme une horloge entêtante qui claque dans ma tête. Qui consume mes muscles. Qui envahit mes os. Besoin de me lever. Mes membres geignent, à cause de cet effort inutile. Mais ça me réveille. Il faut que je me réveille. Clint est en face de moi. Il m'espionne. Je sens son regard d'argent focalisé sur moi. Il a la bouche tordue en une grimace. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la peur, de la pitié ou du dégoût. Mais c'est quelque chose que je n'aime pas. A côté, il y a Scott, qui lui, a clairement peur de moi. Il est proche du mur gris de sa prison, les mains emmêlées, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ca va mieux ?

Sam. Toujours verbal. Toujours à parler. Je soupire. Colle mon visage contre le froid de mes barreaux.

-A ton avis ?

Ma voix est comme l'un de ces rasoirs que j'utilise pour me trancher la peau. Aiguisée, cassante. Il pince ses lèvres. Ne parle pas davantage pour rien dire. J'aimerai voir Wanda. A elle, je voudrai lui dire que ça va. Elle ne devrait pas me voir dans cet état. Je devrais la protéger de moi. De l'ouragan que je suis. Je m'en veux. Tout le temps. Pour être comme ça en sa présence. Pour être comme ça tout court. Une porte s'ouvre. Mon cou craque, tant j'ai tourné rapidement la tête. Tony. Stark. Je ne sais plus comment je devrais l'appeler. Je le comprends. Un peu. Pour cette fois. Il m'a l'air d'aller à peu près bien, malgré les bleus que je lui ai fait et son bras en écharpe. Bref soulagement. Autour, le silence a laissé place à la parole. S'enchaîne le sarcasme de Clint puis la méfiance de Lang. Il n'y réagit pas vraiment. Non. Il ne réagit que quand il tombe sur ma voisine de chambre. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement. Puis le chocolat de ses yeux croise le bleu des miens. Il se mord les lèvres. Soupire, avant de pouvoir parler sans avoir la voix qui tremble.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Je crois que je lui fais vraiment peur. Ses poings se ferment de rage, contre ces autres qui m'ont fait du mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi humain. Aussi inquiet. Aussi gentil.

-J'ai gagné.

Il fronce les sourcils, incapable de comprendre. Personne ne comprendra jamais. Il parle de Bucky et de Steve à Sam. Je l'écoute un peu. Mais c'est trop dur de bien analyser les phrases en ce moment. Je dois le faire. Je suis le ping pong de leur échange, les micros qui se coupent. Je suis les raisonnements. Je comprends qu'il va leur prêter main forte. C'est un ami. C'était un ami. Il va pouvoir les aider. Il doit les aider. Ils n'auront plus besoin de moi comme ça. Je pourrais mourir en paix dans ce nouvel Eden, loin du monde. J'espère qu'on me transférera dans les entrailles de cette prison, plus loin encore. Plus loin pour finir engloutie par le noyau de la Terre. Il ne me reste plus que ça à faire… Ses pas claquent dans le silence. Il sort. Sam s'assoit en soupirant, frottant son visage de ses mains.

-J'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix.

Je ris de plus belle. N'est ce pas ce à quoi nous aspirons tous ?

* * *

 **Voila le chapitre d'aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça va toujours car j'ai pas mal de truc a dire et a annoncer. Déjà, pour ceux qu'on vu EndGame, pas de spoil please. Je l'attends depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour le voir gaché pour un petit troll d'internet. Franchement. Par contre, vos impressions m'intéressent (: J'ai tellement hâte de voir ce film, pas vous? Mais bon, c'est la folie dans les cinés en ce moment. Je vais attendre que ça ce tasse un peu. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Sander, je tiens a vous dire que je compte écrire sur Infinity War et End Game. Elle est une Avengers et sera traitée comme telle, incapable de mourir vraiment (pas comme Pietro quoi}. Je ne compte pas la faire quitter le navire comme ça, enfin! Le prochain tome s'intitulera peut-être, ce n'est qu'une ébauche pour l'instant, _Bucky et …_ . Mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je verrai quand je commencerai a l'écrire! Aussi, je compte publier de nouveau régulièrement, au moins pour les quelques chapitre que j'ai en avance, mais le jour de publication changera. Le Mercredi, c'est bien, je trouve. Dites moi si ça vous convient ou non. Bon, maintenant passons aux petites questions de fin de chapitre. Vous en avez pensé quoi? Mon style a beaucoup évolué, j'espère que ça ne brise pas le rythme habituel… Que pensez-vous du pétage de câble de notre ado nationale? Logique? Illogique? J'attends vos réponses avec impatience! A la semaine prochaine!**


	12. Apparition

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Bon, oui, je sais, on est pas mercredi. mais depuis j'ai réfléchi, et je me suis dit que continuer à poster le dimanche est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Parce qu'avec les vacances qui arrivent et le job d'été qui va avec, je ne vais être dispo que le dimanche… Donc voilà, on reprend le bon jour, avec le bon rythme, pas de surprises sur le chemin, normalement, et j'ai encore des chapitres en réserve sachant que je me force à présent à écrire au moins une heure tous les jours. Donc voilà! Ah et j'ai un beau clavier pour remplacer l'ancien donc je suis de nouveau joie.**

 **Aussi, merci aux nouvelles personnes qui follow et fav, ça fait du bien de savoir que des gens découvrent encore cette fanfic!**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, assez particulier après relecture, mais important pour Sander, je crois. Mais je n'en dit pas plus. Je vous retrouverai à la fin, comme d'hab!**

 **Disclamer : Je ne détiens toujours pas les droits pour les vengeurs, sinon on aurait le droit à une sit com sur leurs vie de tous les jours. Par contre, je peux faire ce que je veux de Sander!**

* * *

Silence. Lions en cages, qui tournent en rond sans un bruit au rythme de l'horloge cassée de leurs coeurs. Ils tournent, valsent, sans même se rendre compte du spectacle pitoyable qu'ils offrent. Je les observe, puisqu'il ne me reste plus que ça à faire. Mordant ma lèvre pour arrêter de penser à mes membres qui tremblent trop fort. Besoin de boire. N'importe quoi. De l'antigel même, si j'en avais à portée. Mais je n'ai rien. Je me consumme à petit feu. Les lumières s'éteignent comme par enchantement. Notre gardien échange son tour avec un autre. La même face, la même expression, interchangeables. Les lions qui me servent de codétenus se calment. S'apaisent avec l'obscurité d'une nuit dont on ne suspecte que le mirage. Ils s'étalent sur leurs couches, bons pour s'éclipser dans les bras de Morphée. Mais pas moi. Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Mon corps tout entier tremble et je ne pense plus qu'à une chose. Boire. De l'alcool qui me brûle l'oesophage. Je ferme les yeux et commence à me balancer d'avant en arrière, incapable de faire autre chose, maintenant que je n'ai plus de distractions. Je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne peux pas m'échapper. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Mon organisme me demande de m'allonger. De plonger dans un sommeil assez profond pour me réparer. Impossible. Ca finira mal. Je le sais. Je le sens. J'en suis sûre. J'ai vécu trop de nuits d'insmonies, ponctuées d'heures et d'heures de cauchemars pour le savoir. Mes doigts tapent mes jambes à un rythme irrégulier, comme un tic tac détraqué. Réconfortant pour moi qui ne maîtrise plus le temps. Et plus rien du tout en fait. Surtout pas mon addiction à l'alcool, partie tellement loin que je sens des insectes imaginaires ramper sur ma peau. Fait chier. Les heures s'écoulent, douloureuses, implacables. Mes hallucinations empirent. Je crois voir des éclats d'argents et de verts devant mes yeux, souvenirs de ceux que j'ai perdu. Parce que ma survie ne tourne plus qu'autour d'eux. Envie de vomir. Je me précipite devant mes toilettes, sans tenir compte mes os qui se brisent un peu plus à chaque mouvement. La bile glisse le long de ma gorge en un liquide épais et acide, qui me dégomme la trachée et les dents. Sursauts écoeurant d'une déglutition difficile. Frottement de tissu dans le lointain. Je crois que c'est Clint, assit sur sa paillasse, qui me demande comment ça va. Mais je ne sens plus rien que ce liquide qui veut sortir de moi. Qui emmène les derniers grammes d'alcool qui me restait dans le corps loin dans l'eau claire et potable de la cuvette. Gargouillis ignobles. Plus d'une dizaine, qui me vident toute entière. Je sens des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter maintenant que j'ai commencé à régurgiter. Tout. Tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je suis, part de ma bouche, de mon estomac. Je m'étale sur le sol. Plus même la force de rester assise. Je me recroqueville sur le sol, le front brûlant, pâle et fragile, avec le coeur qui bat trop vite, trop fort à la fois. Je sers les poings. Ca y est, je suis ce que Ross a toujours voulu que je sois. Un foetus de paille monstrueusement inoffensif. Je ferme les yeux, à peine capable de les maintenir ouverts.

-J'ai l'impression de mourir.

Dernier soupir avant de m'évanouir. Enfin, je crois. Je ne vois qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante pour ensuite tomber dans le noir le plus complet. Pour reprendre conscience toujours dans la même position, groguie et avec une énorme gueule de bois. J'essuie la bave au coin de mes lèvres, crache encore le peu de bile qui m'était resté dans la bouche. Désagréable. Pas grave. Les lumières ne sont pas encore rallumées. Je traîne ma carcasse sur ma couche, mon corps se tordant dans tous les sens. Incapacité à le maîtriser. Je déteste m'évanouir, bouffie de faiblesse. Je m'étends, incapable de faire autre chose. Mon souffle se perd un peu. J'attrape mes genoux et les ramène contre moi. Clint est toujours éveillé, avec un énorme bleu sur la joue. Je fronce les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas avant que je ne plonge dans les ténèbres. Le gardien a la main sur sa matraque. Ok. Pas envie de réfléchir davantage. Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres craquelées. Une porte qui donne sur le monde s'ouvre dans le noir. Une silhouette féminine se détache de la blancheur du couloir qui brûle mes yeux. J'essaie de ne pas y penser. De ne pas penser aussi à mon esprit qui me demande de l'alcool sans relâche, hypnotisé par une molécule que je n'ai plus le loisir de me procurer. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête! Ongles qui s'enfoncent dans mon épiderme. Pour oublier. Tout oublier. Comme toujours.

-Vous pouvez partir soldat, j'ai l'autorisation du général.

Mon coeur fait un bond. Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Non. Je dois les fermer. Les fermer bien fort pour ne pas voir cette hallucination-là. Pour ne pas entendre sa voix qui n'existe plus. Ca me ravagerai de l'intérieur, de la voir. Elle. De voir Betty alors qu'elle ne peut pas être là. Je préfère encore les pattes velues de mes araignées impossibles sur mon visage plutôt que de la voir. Elle ne peut pas être là. Elle n'a pas le droit d'être là. Son père me surveille. Et il l'a emmené loin. Il a fait en sorte que, même célèbres, nous n'entendions pas parler d'elle. Elle ne peut pas être là.

-Mais madame...

Un papier qui s'échappe d'un classeur quelconque. J'entends tout ça trop clairement, trop naturellement. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Arrête de déconner cerveau de merde! Je claque ma tête en arrière, droit contre le mur. Ca apaise. Je recommence. Encore et encore. Je crois même que je m'ouvre le crâne. Mais il faut que je continue. Elle ne peut pas être là. Grincement d'une cellule qu'on ouvre dans la panique. Hurlements des autres pour qu'on fasse quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je l'efface de mon esprit. Qu'on me laisse l'effacer de mon esprit. Elle ne peut pas être la! Mon poing, aussi fatigué soit-il, s'écrase fort sur mes côtes. Ca, c'est réel. J'ai mal. J'ai terriblement mal, au poing de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Le mal est réel. Mon poing peut m'affecter, peut me faire souffrir et souffrir les autres. Elle, elle ne peut pas être là, parce qu'elle ne me touche pas. Betty ne peut pas être réelle. Elle ne peut pas être là. Pas alors que tout s'effondre. Que je l'ai perdue durant une journée de juin, dans une autre vie, celle que j'avais avec eux. Je l'ai perdue. Elle a disparue. Elle ne peut pas être là. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas après tout ce temps. Pas quand je suis dans cet état. Elle ne peut pas être là.

-Qui êtes vous? Restez pas planté là!

Voix grave de Sam qui lui hurle dessus. J'ouvre les yeux. Sam peut la voir? Comment Sam peut-il la voir? Son mirage est devant moi, debout, des larmes plein les joues, une main sur sa bouche. En état de choc. Elle semble plus vieille, avec déjà des cheveux blancs dans son immense crinière sombre. Elle a des rides autour des yeux et des lèvres plus fines que dans mes souvenirs. Comment est-ce que je peux l'imaginer plus vieille? Je croise l'argent du regard de Clint, en face, bourré de terreur, dirigé sur elle. Il a les sourcils froncés, les mains serrées autour de ses barreaux. Comme prêt à les tordre pour me protéger. Tout éclate en milles morceaux. Plus de promesses. Plus d'excuses pitoyables pour vouloir mourir. Il reste juste la vie, brute, dure, terriblement envoûtante. Celle qu'on m'a enlevé quand elle est partie. Quand ils sont partis. Qui revient dans la gueule comme un élastique qu'on aurait trop tiré. Elle est là. Elle est là. Elle est là. Elle n'est pas un bout de mon imagination tordue par le manque.

-Betty?

Ma voix est cassée, brisée, qui tremble trop fort, parce que je tremble de partout, et même des lèvres. Elle s'élance en avant. Me prend dans ses bras tout chaud. Elle ne peut pas être là. Mais elle est là. Je sens la brûlure de ses pleures sur mon épaule. Je sens un nouveau parfum dans ses cheveux. Du monoi. Comme celui que je lui avais offert, quelques jours avant qu'on nous l'arrache.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait?

Baiser sur mes cheveux. Je m'écarte par réflexe. Elle soupire, comme avant. Comme quand elle a débarqué dans ma vie et que je ne la connaissais pas. Quand je me méfiais de cette femme qui faisait tourner la tête de mon protecteur. Qui l'envoutaît avec ses yeux céruléens et ses formules de physique sur les lèvres. Leurs souvenirs que je ne partageais pas marqués dans le marbre de leurs vies déjà commencées, alors que je venais à peine d'entamer la mienne. Je me rappelle de mes muscles toujours à l'affût du danger, de mon regard toujours trop dur, de mes problèmes de compréhension parce qu'on ne m'en avait pas laissé le choix, parce qu'on ne m'avait jamais expliqué. Mais cette fois ci, c'est différent. Je m'écarte parce qu'elle ne doit pas me voir comme ça. Avec de la mort dans la tête, de l'alcool sur le bout de la langue et le corps en miettes. Elle n'a pas le droit de me voir comme ça. Je la connais maintenant. Je sais qu'elle meurt à petit feu devant l'animal blessé que je suis devenu, comme un loup, enfin dressé, qui vient de perdre son maître et qui hurle tous les soirs à la lune. Elle me voit comme elle n'aurai jamais dû me voir. Et ce sera son dernier souvenir de moi. Elle aura pu garder dans sa mémoire une petite fille un peu perdue, en panique, ensanglantée mais avec de la rage de vivre dans les yeux alors qu'on l'emmenait loin d'elle. Après qu'elle se soit battue pour garder sa toute nouvelle famille intacte. Mais non. Elle se souviendra de l'adulescente totalement à côté de la plaque, emprisonnée, en manque, squelletique que je suis devenue par la force des choses. Fait chier.

-C'est Tony Stark qui m'a permis de rentrer. Il m'a dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide. Je ne pensais pas que...

Sa voix éclate. Feux d'artifice de tristesse et de joie mêlées. Encore cette envie de vomir, plus forte encore. Je me précipite sur les toilettes, la contournant du mieux que je peux. Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout là, maintenant? Alors que je suis... Misérable. J'ai le droit de penser que je suis misérable. Je régurgite du liquide. Je me demande même si c'est encore de la bile, après avoir déjà rendu tout ce que mon estomac avait à offrir. Une main passe dans mes cheveux. Douce et rassurante. Une autre frotte mon dos gentillement. Je crois entendre aussi une chanson que j'avais depuis longtemps oubliée être fredonnée dans le lointain. Même si je suis seule avec mon égoïsme, à me vider de mes tripes, elle est là. Elle est là. Je m'étale contre le mur. Ma bouche a un goût d'acide, mon esprit a une impression de vide. Au travers de ma vision floue de larmes de douleur, je revois des araignées inventées. Je me demande pourquoi je vois des araignées. Elles ne me font pas peur. Encore moins maintenant que j'ai rencontré ce gamin. Compréhensif malgré le lavage de cerveau de Tony. Tony... Souvenirs de ces nuits, dans le silence pesant de la nuit, l'un a côté de l'autre, une bouteille de brandy entre nous et nos frayeurs sur les lèvres. Je l'ai détesté. Je l'ai apprécié. Comme sur un fil de funambule, penchant dangereusement de chaques côtés, versant entre une compassion sans borne et une haine dévorante. Au delà de mes pensées, je sens un linge humide sur mon front. J'entends des conversations qui n'ont plus de sens. Je décroche encore. Tout le temps. Main douce qui se glisse dans mes cheveux, formant des ronds apaisants. Reprise avec la réalité.

-On était inséparables tous les trois.

Je cligne des yeux. Ant Man est assis sur le sol, mains jointes sous son menton, comme écoutant une histoire. Notre histoire, de ce que j'en comprends. Sam a les bras croisés, un peu méfiant, un peu absorbé par les mots de Betty aussi. Clint glisse ses yeux dans les miens, plus calme, moins sur la défensive. Je me demande si Wanda l'écoute, assise sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux.

-Elle faisait toujours à manger et s'entêtait à faire ça toute seule, sans aide. Je n'arrive plus à compter le nombre de fois où j'ai retrouvé des coquilles d'oeufs dans mes pancakes!

Des sourires doux explosent sur les visages. Moi, je ne me souviens que des enfants qui se lèvent avec leurs bouilles endormies, de Natasha et Bruce avec leurs regards complices, heureux pour la dernière fois dans une ferme loin du monde avant de partir au combat contre un robot meurtrier. Je lui en veux, de parler de ça, de me faire revivre ces souvenirs-là, qui font si mal. Qui me rapelle un coureur de pacotille et une famille imaginaire. Ce n'est pas juste pour elle. Elle ne sait pas qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour combler le vide de son coeur. Elle ne sait pas que je suis tombée amoureuse moi aussi. Je me rends compte qu'elle ne sait plus rien de qui je suis. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de pancakes avec des coquilles ou que j'ai appris à faire du vélo dans une ferme abandonnée au détour d'une route de Lawrence. J'ai abandonné le vélo dès qu'elle a disparu de ma vie. Trop de nostalgie. Trop de ressentiments contre cette mère qui s'était laissée faire. Je fronce les sourcils. J'avais oublié avoir un jour pensé ça d'elle. J'avais oublié toutes ces années loin d'elle, où j'ai essayé de combler son vide comme je le pouvais, avec de nouvelles choses. Pleins de nouvelles choses que j'aimerai lui dire. J'aimerai lui raconter mes histoires d'aujourd'hui. D'hier aussi. J'aimerai lui parler de ma première petite amie, avec ses grands yeux d'ange et ses promesses inavouées dans le coeur alors que nous étions encore en planque, à se cacher de son père en Italie. J'aimerai lui parler de l'angoisse de la bataille, avec Hulk trop loin pour que je puisse le protéger. J'aimerai lui parler de ma première sortie au zoo, avec Thor qui irradiait de contentement et moi qui ne connaissais aucun des animaux qu'on me présentait. J'aimerai lui dire que mon préféré était un lion, à qui j'ai donné un bon gros steak, bien cachée par des grillages sous la surveillance de son soigneur. J'aimerai lui parler des mots tendres qu'on s'était murmurés au creux de l'oreille, avec Pietro, avant de partir à la guerre. J'aimerai lui parler de la douleur de les perdre tous les trois d'un coup. Pire qu'un poignard dans mon âme déjà trop abîmée. J'aimerai lui parler des litres d'alcool que je m'enfile pour rester à flot encore une journée de plus... Mais je ne dis rien. Je tremble en silence. Je les laisse croire que c'était mieux avant. Que j'ai un jour été une enfant, qui faisait des bêtises avec de la peinture sur le bout du nez. Elle leur dit que j'étais mignonne, que je me comportais comme une gamine de cinq ans alors que j'en avais douze. Elle oublie de mentionner que je dormais avec un couteau de cuisine sous l'oreiller. Que je lui ai défoncé la gueule, quand Bruce l'a ramenée a la maison. Que je ne laissais personne me toucher à part lui et Hulk. Que je finissais toujours par rentrer, après de heures d'absences, le visage tuméfié, pleine de terre et beaucoup trop fière de moi, sans jamais dire d'où je revenais. Elle rend la vérité tellement jolie que j'aimerai la croire. Malheureusement, je sais ce qu'elle cache. Je regarde les araignées. Ou j'espère les regarder. Elles sont parties. Elles m'ont abandonnée elles aussi. A croire qu'on m'abandonne facilement.

-Le général sait que tu es ici?

Mes pensées rationnelles m'ont rattrapée. Pour un court moment de lucidité bienvenue. Elle s'interrompt. Se mord les lèvres. Regarde avec peur l'oeil d'une caméra.

-Non.

Je hoche la tête. Me lève pour rejoindre mon lit. Je suis épuisée d'être. Je me recroqueville en une toute petite boule de nerfs. Elle soupire, comprennant que le moment de tendresse a disparu. Que j'en ai assez de ses mensonges maquillés. Elle veut que mes collègues m'acceptent, parce que je suis toute seule maintenant. Ce qu'elle n'a pas compris, c'est qu'ils me supportent depuis quatre ans déjà. Qu'ils savent un peu qui je suis. Surtout Clint. Clint sait tout sur tout le monde. Parce que c'est notre glue. Le plus humain d'entre nous. Et qu'il fait parti des sept fondateurs, comme on nous appelle. Les plus anciens. Les premiers. C'est lui le plus normal, avec une famille à laquelle s'accrocher. Alors que nous autres, on a tout perdu. Et maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un bout de ma famille à moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a toujours été fausse, avec ces souvenirs trop biens, trop parfaits. Ils ne l'étaient pas pour moi. Ou peut-être que ce n'est que ma dépression qui parle. Je ne sais plus me fier à ce que je ressens. Ni à ce que je fais.

-Il va falloir que je parte.

Elle embrasse mon front plein de sueur. Je vois de la douleur dans ses yeux, de me voir comme ça. J'aimerai la retenir. Essayer de revoir la mère qu'elle était devenue pour moi. Mais elle a disparu à l'instant où Ross l'a reprise avec lui. On a vécu pendant trop longtemps séparées l'une de l'autre. Ca fait mal. Tellement mal que j'ai envie de le hurler à la Terre entière. Ma cage se referme. Une autre porte claque sur un nouveau militaire. Un autre jouet du général, qu'il manie à sa guise. Le temps passe. Je me perds dans mes illusions pour ne pas penser à l'alcool dont j'ai terriblement besoin. J'en ai besoin à en crever. Parce que je suis sûre de ne plus jamais la voir. Parce qu'elle est restée trop longtemps hors de ma vie. Elle ne me connaît plus. Je ne la connaît plus. Nous ne sommes plus que des étrangères. Et je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelles personnes dans ma vie, parce qu'elle ne m'appartient plus.

* * *

 **Re!**

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous penser? Etrange, incongru, pas compréhensible? Auriez-vous envie d'un OS pour en savoir plus sur la vie avec Betty ou ça va? Qu'est ce que vous soupçonnez pour la suite? Ca m'intrigue.**

 **Et Endgame, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je suis aller le voir cette semaine. Ce film défonce. J'en ai pleuré de joie et de tristesse en commençant dès les premières minutes. Par contre, ça fait du mal de se dire que c'est la fin d'une ère. Que c'est la fin des vengeurs comme qu'on a connu et qui ont bercés mon adolescence… Est-ce que vous êtes allez le voir aussi? Ou vous préféré attendre encore un peu. Quel est votre avis (sans spoiler si possible)?**

 **Aller, je vous laisse, à la semaine prochaine!**


	13. Bruce

**Hello!**

 **Comment ça va, avec les beaux jours qui commencent à faire leur apparitions?**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir uplaoder si tard, mais les dimanches sont pleins, un peu moins que les autres jours de la semaine donc je continue comme ça mais si ça arrive un petit peu tard, c'est normal, il ne faut pas s'en faire!**

 **Bon bah je vous dis bonne lecture!**

 **Disclamer : Sander est mon bébé et elle fait des dessins des vengeurs sans savoir qu'on a pas de droit sur eux.**

* * *

-BRUCE!

Je me redresse sans même penser à l'état de mes côtes. J'ai perdu mon souffle, incapable de le récupérer. Je n'arrive pas à effacer ce rêve de mon esprit, Bruce avec du sang gluant qui dégoulinait de ses yeux. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que Hulk qui l'écrase, encore et encore, si fort qu'il en crève. Si réel. Mon corps continue de trembler trop fort. Je me balance d'avant en arrière. Il faut que je me calme. Je cherche de la main une bouteille illusoire. Merde. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Cauchemar. Cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je me suis endormie. Ca faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi. C'est tout. Je retrouve peu à peu l'air que j'avais oublié de respirer. Vidée de l'intérieure. Je me recroqueville encore un peu sur moi même. Pour aller bien. Pour aller mieux. Le silence est reposant. Je soupire un peu trop fort.

-Tu hurlais.

Vide qui se craquèle. Je pose ma tête contre le mur adjacent. Là où se trouve Wanda. C'est elle qui vient de parler, avec des larmes dans la voix. J'essaie de me l'imaginer, collée contre notre parois, recroquevillée avec son affreux collier autour du cou. Qui luimange ses jolis pouvoirs. Pour la faire taire. Encore et toujours. J'espère qu'elle a réussi a dormir. Que son maquillage n'a pas trop coulé aussi. Elle est belle avec son mascara qui lui donne des grands yeux de biche. Pour cacher la tristesse.

-Tu demandais mon frère et Banner.

Je joue avec ma lèvre. Sauf que je tremble encore et me la mords. Du fer envahit ma bouche. J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

-Je demande toujours Pietro et Bruce quand je dors.

Un sanglot déchire notre petit coin de prison. Je ne peux pas lui mentir. Mon coeur éclate encore un peu. Je me demande comment il réussi à tomber en milles morceaux alors qu'il ne fait plus que la taille d'une miette... Fourmillements qui reprennent. Je revois des araignées irréelles. Me distrais de leurs danses pour ne pas penser à ce qu'on pourrait me répondre. Je les demande tout le temps quand je dors. Tous les soirs, quand j'ose fermer les yeux pour un peu de repos. Et avant je demandais Betty. Encore avant je demandais Alec. J'ai toujours cherché quelqu'un dans mon sommeil. C'est pire maintenant. C'est pour ça que je tiens compagnie aux insomniaques de la Tour. A croire que nous avons tous nos démons. Tony et son brandy. Thor et son mal du pays, regardant les étoiles avec moi en citant des constallations que l'homme a depuis longtemps oubliées. Natasha et les réminiscneces de son éducation, m'entraînant dans des combats tardifs desquels je ne ressortais jamais vainqueure. Clint et les fantômes de ses missions, partageant un pot de pop corn devant des films à la noix, trop comiques ou trop gores, ou les deux à la fois. Rodhey et ses chocolats chauds, avec des souvenirs de guerre dans les yeux et rien sur le bout des lèvres. Wanda et ses jeux de société, pour éviter de penser à celui qu'on a perdu toutes les deux. Sam et ses conversations tardives sur des groupes de rock indés, lui aussi pour oublier les horreurs de sa guerre. Steve qui m'apprenait à dessiner, laissant de côté ceux que le temps a effacé de sa vie pour quelques heures. Et les soirs où aucun être vivant n'était debout, il y avait toujours Vision pour m'apprendre de nouveaux trucs inutiles. Il est le seul à n'avoir rien perdu. Mais il est aussi le seul à voir les ruines que nous sommes devenus par la force des choses. Témoin silencieux de la déchéance des sentiments. Humains ou asgardiens, c'est pareil. Même si je me pose des questions maintenant qu'il a perdu sa Wanda au profit de ses calculs de probabilité. Je me demande s'il la regrette quand il parcourt seul les couloirs trop vides de la Tour. Je me demande s'il ressent du remord, maintenant qu'il a perdu un bout de son humanité. S'il a prit conscience de ses actions...

-Cette femme, c'était votre mère?

Je ferme le poing comme je peux. Un nouveau silence s'est abbattu sur notre prison. Plus de sanglot, rien que le tic tac de ma respiration difficile. Je me retourne pour faire face à un regard d'enfant dans les yeux d'un adulte de quarante piges. Lang. Son innocence me frappe en plein dans le bide, plus encore qu'un coup bien placé. Parce qu'il a ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Et pour ça, pour cette chance qu'il a, je lui réponds, avec ma voix qui tremble et mes idées brouillones.

-Elle l'a été. Un temps. Mais nos chemins se sont séparés.

Elle m'a été enlevée. On me l'a enlevée. A présent, ce n'est plus qu'une étrangère qui ressemble à un lointain fantôme. J'espère qu'elle ne reviendra pas. C'est trop dur. Pour elle comme pour moi. Mes yeux se perdent. Je crois. Peut-être veut-il en savoir plus. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais plus comment m'exprimer correctement sans gémir de douleur. Parce que j'ai besoin de ma dose. Juste un verre. De vin, de whisky, de bièrre, de vodka, de rhum, d'alcool ménager même s'il le faut. J'ai juste besoin d'un verre pour oublier la douleur. Non. C'est mon esprit détraqué qui me demande une chose que je n'ai plus le luxe de lui offrir. Juste mon esprit détraqué. Il faut que je... Tiens. Les araignées grimpent sur moi. Picorent ma peau. Un sourire se calque sur mon visage. Elles me font mal. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Avoir mal fait du bien. Soulagement... Et le temps tic et tac sans moi parce que je ne sais pas m'y accrocher. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Pour oublier que le monde tourne. Pour oublier que je ne vis plus du tout. A l'abri loin de la réalité...

Alarmes qui hurlent. Bottes des soldats qui claquent partout. Lumières qui s'éteignent. Je me redresse comme je peux, maigres poings en avant, coeur qui bat déjà trop vite qui s'accélère davantage. Je ne sais pas si pourrais faire quelque chose de ce désastre que je suis devenue. J'arrive à peine à rester debout. Une silhouette musculeuse s'infiltre dans notre anti chambre de la mort. Je plisse les yeux pour deviner ses traits noirs, sombres et pourtant si rayonnants. Steve. Lueur d'espoir. Il est comme un monarque devant sa cour, fier et droit dans ses bottes. Sans emblème pour lui écraser les épaules. Un sourire au bord des lèvres. Je me rassois comme la loque que je suis. Parce que c'est lui. Qu'il est en vie. Qu'il va bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir si son Bucky va bien. Il faut que son Bucky aille bien. Pour que j'oublie tout jusqu'à mon existance. Pour que je le vois une dernière fois avant la fin. Pour me dire que j'ai enfin fait quelque chose de bien de ce temps qu'on m'a donné en trop. Les portes de nos cellules s'ouvrent. Je ferme les yeux. Rassemble le peu de force qu'il me reste. Je dois savoir si Bucky va bien. Ma carcasse se hisse, craquèle lentement sans que je puisse vraiment y faire quelque chose. Je dois suivre. On se met en marche. Je retarde tout le monde mais personne ne fait de commentaire. Sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Ils devraient en faire. Je suis un boulet.

Soldats devant notre capitaine. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de forces pour nous retenir. Certainement le résultat d'un coup d'éclat de la part de nos camarades. On court longtemps. Trop longtemps. Si longtemps que je tremble trop. Que je m'éclate le visage contre le sol, une fois de plus. Goût de ferraille dans la bouche. Putain fait chier.

-On a pas le temps!

Cris au dehors. Je tente de me remonter. Dents qui claquent et jambes qui dansent. J'y arriverai pas. Mes bras sont comme des spaghettis, flasques et mornes. Incapables de me servir de prise solide. Idiote. Stupide. Abrutie. Fusillades dans mon dos. Cible facile. Je dois me lever. Je dois me lever. J'y arriverai pas. Pas possible. Deux bras m'entourent et me hissent comme la brindille que je suis. On reprend notre course, alors que je suis tenue de chaque côtés par Clint et Steve. Ils ne disent rien. Se contentent de poursuivre notre fuite, le regard fixé sur l'arrivée. Focalisés sur leurs mission. Que je n'arrive plus à suivre. Lumière qui aveugle. Extérieur. Envie de tout envoyer valdinguer en me jettant dans la mer qui claque comme un serpent. Bestioles qui fourmillent sur mes doigts. Besoin de les balancer. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Trop bien tenue part mes comparses.

-Grouillez vous!

Je lève mes yeux bourrés de brume. Bucky. Cheveux dans le vent qui lui bouffent le visage. Bras métallique en ruine mais joues rouges de vie. Le zéphir rugit dans nos oreilles, dragon tout droit sorti de l'avion. Je ferme les yeux. Tout est trop dur. A voir. A vivre. Un nouveau bras s'enroule sous les miens. On soulève mes pieds du sol. Plus la force de me plaindre.

-Il faut y aller.

Steve, au loin. Je crois. Peut-être. Tout est trop fort, tout est trop loin. Trop, trop et trop. Et plus rien. Vide. Qui explose en fragments de bonheur que je ne partage pas. Qu'il ne partage pas non plus, cet homme qui me porte sans un bruit. Je pose ma tête sur son torse, espérant un peu de fraîcheur. Ou de chaleur. Je ne sais plus. Perdue dans tout et rien à la fois. Puis voix qui forment une cacophonie d'inquiétude. Ca, je comprends un peu. Un tout petit peu. On me pose sur un lit tout dur. Main qui passe dans mes cheveux, sur mon front, si froide qu'elle fait du bien. Cliquetis métallique provenant du brancard, incapable de supporter mes convulsions incessantes. Panique autour, gens qui vont et viennent, avion qui décolle. Doigts féminins qui s'enroulent autour des miens. Pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui c'est. Je supplie juste dans l'espoir qu'on me donne un verre. Un seul et après j'irai mieux. Je devrais aller mieux. Besoin d'arrêter ce feu qui me dévore de l'intérieur. Serviette sur mon front déjà humide. Soupire de soulagement. Fourmis qui grimpent sur mon corps tout entier. Elles n'existent pas. Comme les araignées. Elles n'existent pas. Plus rien n'existe. Si. Cette main dans la mienne, et celle qui s'occupe de passer ce linge mouillé sur ma peau en cendres. Noir. Echo d'une chanson du passé qui tinte à mes oreilles. Coming up roses. J'ouvre mes paupières fiévreuses. Il est là. Il ne peut qu'être là, avec sa voix grave et cassée, ses lunettes sur le nez et son sourire qui illumine le monde entier. Il est revenu pour moi. Il est revenu parce que j'ai besoin de lui. Larmes qui montent, sans que je puisse les empêcher. Parce qu'il est là. Il est là, avec un pli sur le front, ses yeux chocolats engloutis d'inquiétude, et de l'eau sur les joues.

-Bruce.

-Chut...

Je souris. Parce que malgré la douleur, malgré le manque, il est toujours là. Il sera toujours là. Il me l'avait promit. Il tient sa promesse. Moi aussi, j'ai tenu toutes mes promesses. J'espère qu'il est fier de moi. Une voix que je ne connais pas éclot dans l'habitacle. De femme, ou d'enfant, je ne sais pas trop. Une fille qui a un accent rond d'autre part. Je me demande qui s'est. Mais le regard dur de Bruce me discuade de demander de qui il s'agit. Je me tais. Je ferme les yeux. Entends en boucle cette chanson qui m'a tellement manquée. Une aiguille qu'on plante dans mon bras. Et pas assez de force pour protester...Claquements de métal. Voix plus fortes, plus vivaces, qui me réveillent d'une nuit sans rêve. La première depuis que... Panique qui afflût dans mes os. Mes muscles se tendent, j'ouvre les yeux, tente de me relever. Chaînes qui m'entravent. Membres qui couvulsent encore, fièvre sur le front et envie de vomir dans la gorge. Eclat roux. Eclat de fer.

-C'est quoi ce bordel?

Je me surprends à trouver ma voix cassée. Brisée. Souvenirs de ces derniers temps qui plopent dans mon esprit. Qui massacrent le peu de paix que j'avais enfin réussi à trouver. Je me souviens avoir vu Bruce. Plus rien d'autre n'existe. Comment ça se fait que j'ai vu Bruce alors qu'il est dans l'espace, loin, beaucoup trop loin? Bruce est revenu? Il est revenu pour moi? Comme Natasha. Comme Bucky. Comme Steve. Et comme les autres. Je le cherche du regard, alors qu'on me demande de me calmer. D'arrêter de forcer sur mes liens. Que ça me troue la peau et que je ne devrais pas me faire de mal, parce que j'ai déjà beaucoup de blessures et que je ne veux pas en avoir davantage. Abrutis. Qu'est ce qu'ils en savent? S'il faut que je me fasse du mal pour le voir, alors que je le ferrai. Il ne peut pas m'ignorer quand je ne vais pas bien. Il est là. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu. Je me mets à hurler, de la bave aux lèvres, de la haine dans la trachée pour tout ceux qui me disent le contraire. Désespérée. Je l'ai vu. Il était là. Il chantait, comme avant. Comme quand j'étais petite. Comme quand je les ai tous rencontrés. Il était là. Avec sa voix grave et ses promesses dans le coeur. Je sais qu'il était la. Je hurle jusqu'a m'en péter les os. Il est là, il se cache. Quelque part. Je sais qu'il est là. Il ne peut qu'être là. Je l'ai vu. Bile qui remonte dans ma gorge. Je fais en sorte de l'ignorer. Pour l'appeler, encore et encore, désespérément. Mes ongles grattent le matelat, mes pieds se tordent dans tous les sens, mon torse se soulève, anarchique. Je cris son nom. De plus en plus fort. Main qui se pose sur mon front. Qui fait de petits cercles et qui chante. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Lui. C'est lui. Je pose mon regard au dessus de ma tête. Ce n'était pas lui. Comme une lame qui s'enfonce dans tous mes muscles. Je ne l'ai pas vu lui. C'était Steve. Juste Steve. Rien que Steve. Sanglots qui me fendent la poitrine. Ce n'était pas lui. Je l'ai imaginé, comme tous ces insectes stupides. Je l'ai imaginé, avec mon cerveau détraqué. Je sens mes ongles qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Mes poignets qui frottent les lanières de cuir, de plus en plus fort. Avoir mal à l'extérieur. Pour ne pas avoir mal à l'intérieur. Avoir mal à l'intérieur est une faiblesse. Alec me l'a toujours dit. J'aurai dû l'écouter. J'aurai dû le suivre. J'aurai moins souffert. Mais c'est fait. Et maintenant je dois mourir. Rage qui coule dans mes veines contre eux tous. J'ai tenu mes promesses. Je les ai écouté. J'ai fait ce qu'ils m'ont demandée. Maintenant ils doivent me laisser tranquille. Ils doivent me laisser partir.

-Je veux mourir!

Exclamations qui éclatent partout. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils pensent.

-Laissez moi mourir!

Ma mâchoire me fait mal. Mes muscles aussi. Mais ils doivent me détâcher. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me garder comme ça. Je crois que j'entends Natasha au travers de mes hurlements. Elle n'a rien a foutre la. Elle n'a pas à être la. Elle était avec les autres. Elle nous a trahi. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Et elle devrait me laisser mourir.

-Steve a son Bucky. Laissez moi mourir.

J'implore, je cris, je hurle, je murmure. Mélange de tout à la fois. Et ces organes qui flambent sans demander mon avis. Peut-être que je vais finir en bouillie de moi? C'est bien ça. Je veux bien. J'aurai moins mal tout le temps. Parce qu'ils sont parti et que moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire là. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat. Ils doivent remplir la leur et me laisser tranquille. Me laisser me jeter dans le vide. Je m'essoufle, poumons en feu. Brusques convulsions qui grignotent mon corps tout entier. Yeux qui roulent dans leurs orbites. Noir. Ecume sur le bord de mes lèvres. Gargouillis de mots que je ne maîtrise plus. Langue inconnue qui ordonne, alors que la mienne est coupée en deux par mes dents assérées. Voix qui claquent dans tous les sens. Cavalcades affolées. Toujours une main dans la mienne alors que mes doigts se tordent dans tous les sens. Liquide brûlant qui dégouline de ma gorge. Même pas un bruit de succion. Simplement de la bile qui s'échappe à chaque convulsions. Cerveau qui disjoncte. Noir, pour de bon.

Brouillard qui bouffe tout, jusqu'à la douleur de mes os et de mon esprit. Incroyablement étrange pour moi qui ne vie que de ça. Impression de gens autour. Pas le courage de m'éveiller convenablement. D'ouvrir les yeux et de leurs parler. Pas de force. Rien que mon ouie qui capte des sons que je forme en mots mécaniquement.

-On l'a mise sous sédatifs mais j'ai peur qu'elle développe une dépendance. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. - Inconnue

-On va la laisser dans cet état? -Steve

-Oui. On ne peut rien faire d'autre que la surveiller le temps du sevrage. -Inconnue

-Et pour son autre problème? -Natasha

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais elle devra prendre sur elle. Je peux simplement m'occuper de ce qui cloche biologiquement parlant. Elle devra faire le reste toute seule. -Inconnue

-Est ce que je peux rester un peu? -Bucky

Pas qui s'éloignent. Main qui reste dans la mienne, comme éternelle. Lèvres qui se posent sur mon front.

-On va y arriver. Je te promets qu'on guérira tous les deux. Pour ceux qu'on a perdu. Il faut qu'on se le promette. Tu es la seule à comprendre. A voir que je ne suis pas lui et qu'il n'est pas moi, mais que nous avons vécu les même choses. Steve m'a raconté ton histoire. Il m'a dit pour eux. Pour celui que tu appelais à t'en déchirer les poumons. Il m'a dit qu'il est parti quelque part dans l'espace. Si c'est bien ça. Qu'il pourrait revenir. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état. Pas pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si Steve...

Sa voix se brise.

-Si Steve avait fini dans un lit d'hôpital, complètement alcoolique et suicidaire comme toi. Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça. Parce qu'il te cherche et que te détruire le détruira aussi.

Silence. Sanglots contenus d'un homme sur la brèche. Sur le point de sombrer. Main qui serre un peu plus la mienne. Envie de la garder là pour toujours. Pour le peu de chaleur qu'elle diffuse, douce et calme face au brasier incontrôllable de mes organes. Mais elle disparait dans le lointain, aspirée par des gens qui parlent. Qui lui demande de partir. Envie de hurler. De le supplier de rester. Mais je ne peux pas, engourdie de drogues. Il part. Sans que j'ai pu lui promettre quoi que ce soit. Et je pense à ses mots, qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Incessants alors que l'inconscience m'engloutie toute entière.

* * *

 **Re!**

 **Alors, c'était bien? Je ne sais pas si je retranscrit à la perfection les symptômes du manque mais j'essaie… Je sais que c'est dur donc bah je fais tout pour que ce soit dur. J'espère que vos feels vont quand même biens… Que pensez-vous de la promesse de Bucky? Et de nos deux épaves en général?**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite!**

 **PS : j'ai fini ce tome et j'ai un peu d'avance sur le prochain donc je suis en bonne voie pour garder un rythme régulier malgré mes semaines d'absences à venir!**


	14. Toujours ?

**Hey!**

 **Bon, désolé pour la semaine dernière, j'ai encore des petits problèmes de famille, des examens qui arrivent et je me perds un peu dans tout ça. Mais pour me rattraper, me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres! J'espère qu'il vous ira :) Sans plus de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Irenee Moriarty - Aie. Ca fait mal les tomates! Bon, et je sais que j'ai merdé. Désolé, vraiment pour avoir mit autant de temps pour me remettre à écrire. Mais maintenant ça devrait aller. J'ai de l'avance et je me force à écrire tous les jours pendant que j'ai encore le temps. Je suis heureuse en tout cas que tu aime le retour de Sander et que mon nouveau style d'écriture ne te dérange pas. Je ne voulais pas effacer Pietro entièrement. Parce qu'ils ont eu une histoire qui a un peu débouché sur la fuite de Bruce et de Hulk. Aussi, je crois bien que c'est un peu comme le premier amour adolescent de Sander donc… Il ne peut pas s'effacer juste comme ça. Natasha sera toujours un peu la maman de Sander, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et pour ce qui est de Betty, je me suis dit qu'elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de se laisser partir pour avancer. Pour que Natasha est sa place dans le cœur de Sander et que Betty puisse avancer dans sa vie à elle. Ah ah, pour le bisou avec Bucky, va falloir attendre et voir comme tout ça se goupille. Ils n'en sont définitivement pas rendu là! La case avec Parker? Pas compris désolé. Et enfin, ouais, c'était génial, c'était à pleurer, à rire aussi un peu. Et ils avaient décidé de faire une scène avec Pietro, c'était prévu mais vu que le film est déjà long et déjà pleins de personnages, ils ont décidé de la passer à la trappe. Peut-être qu'on l'aura dans les scènes coupées du DVD, qui sait? En tout cas, je suis très contente d'avoir à nouveau entendu parler de toi et je viens de t'écrire un pavé. Désolé...**

 **Disclamer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur aucun des personnages, à part pour ma chouchoute que j'ai nommé Sander Jones!**

* * *

Douleur qui plombe les entrailles. Qui bat dans les tempes, au rythme des tambours lointain de notre guerre perdue. J'ai mal partout. J'irradie d'une souffrance lente, insidieuse, qui bouffe mes veines et mes organes comme un lointain fantôme de lames assassines dans la poitrine. Je ne tremble plus. Soulagement. Et puis panique. Mes plaies sont chaudes, enrubannées de bandelettes. J'avais... Je m'étais battue pour ne pas... Je crois me souvenir ne rien avoir pour les bander. De les avoir laissées à l'air libre. Pour en mourir. Ongles qui s'enfoncent dans le matelas trop mou, pas assez dur. Le bip de mon coeur devient erratique. Je l'entends. Masque sur mes joues et anguille dans le bras. J'ôte le respirateur qui obstrue mes lèvres. Besoin de respirer sans. De sentir. Pour savoir. J'hume l'air qui empeste le désinfectant. N'étions nous pas en prison, avec ses effluves de sueur et de malheur mélangées? Sous moi, un lit trop confortable et des draps parfaitement propres. Je n'entends rien d'autres que les machines médicales qui me sont destinée. Curiosité qui me pousse jeter un coup d'oeil sur cette pièce dans laquelle on m'a enfermée. Mes paupières lourdes peinent a s'ouvrir sur un monde noir et froid. Inconnu. Coeur qui s'accélère. Chambre d'un blanc certainement étincelant, caché par l'ombre de la nuit. Etoiles qui illuminent un ciel sans lumière pour les dissimuler. Je me redresse, mes os geignent sous l'effort. Je dois me lever. Explorer. Savoir où je suis. Où j'en suis. Pieds qui se posent sur le sol froid. Frisson qui me traverse l'échine. Le carrelage est comme de la glace pour ma peau devenue trop sensible. Je tente de me lever. Comme milles piques qui s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Douleur réconfortante. Souvenirs qui surgissent par vague. La prison, Betty, notre fugue, l'avion et ces voix qui s'inquiètent pour moi. Ils ne devraient pas. J'augmente la pression sur mes pieds pour ne pas penser à la culpabilité qui m'envahit. Stupide. Idiote. Incapable. Déchet.

Hurlements en russe qui me font lever la tête. Sens en alerte. Adrénaline. Voix familière. Je m'extirpe de mes fils, avec l'impression d'être une marionnette sans marionnettiste pour la rattraper. Empêtrée dans ses propres ficelles. Je me mets à courir vers ces sons, si forts, si alarmants. Couloirs qui s'enchaînent, immaculés, trop semblables. Sensation de courir dans un labyrinthe à l'aveugle. Puis voix qui se déchaînent. Steve. Qui hurle et qui parle à la fois. Qui supplie. J'accélère. Glisse presque sur le sol trop propre. Mes pas claquent, mon souffle se répercute sur les murs et mes poumons brûlent. Tourner à droite. A droite. A gauche. Tout droit. Je me rapproche. Dernier tournant. Arrêt immédiat. Silhouette blanche surmontée d'une corolle de cheveux brun, serrant contre elle une femme si petite, nageant dans une blouse immense. Bucky et une inconnue. Et Steve devant eux, les mains en l'air, front plissé de concentration, lèvres mordues pour éviter d'exploser en milles morceaux de lui. Son regard croise le mien. Inquiétude qui redouble. L'autre qui se retourne. Ses yeux... Ses yeux sont vides de démons, entièrement et complètement vides de toute émotion même, incapable de ressentir alors qu'il garde en main un couteau sous la gorge de ce que je suppose être une médecin. Je me suis trompée. Ce n'est pas Bucky. Ca ne peut pas être Bucky.

 _Tu es la seule à comprendre qu'il n'est pas moi et que je ne suis pas lui._

Je plisse les yeux.

-Bucky...

Plainte qui donne un écho morbide dans le silence doucement brisé par ma respiration erratique. Soupire. Steve n'a toujours pas compris. Il ne comprendra jamais.

-Soldat.

J'ai son attention. Il relâche légèrement la pression sur cette gorge.

-Ordre de mission.

Il plisse les yeux. Commence à parler en russe. Vite. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un me parler aussi vite dans cette langue-là. Tout le monde croit que je ne comprends pas. Sans savoir que j'écoute attentivement. Pour pouvoir converser. Réfuter quand il le faut. Acquiescer quand ça devient nécessaire. Malgré mon accent un peu bancal auquel ce soldat ne fait pas attention. Il balance sa mission comme une évidence. Voix perçante qui se raccroche à ses mots. Dos droit, torse bombé en cas d'attaque. On dirai moi. Il me ressemble un peu. Et ça me fait peur, de voir ce vestige soviétique me ressembler un peu. Ca veut dire que je suis autant abîmée qu'un vétéran de la guerre froide. Flippant.

-Mission reportée.

Voix ferme, ordre beuglé en russe presque parfait, j'ose espérer. Repos. Ses muscles se détendent. Sa poigne aussi. Je m'élance en avant et lui enlève sa cible des bras. Il cligne des yeux. Grogne. Se replie sur lui même. La jeune doc se recroqueville sur moi. Steve s'occupe de son Bucky. Adrénaline qui retombe. Jambes qui ne me portent plus. Je tombe. Poing qui s'écrase sur le sol. Parce que mes genoux qui s'éclatent sur le carrelage me font un mal de chien. Que je ne vais pas bien, parce que je pense à toutes ces fois où j'ai dû calmer un Hulk fou de rage. Même montée d'adrénaline qui bouffe les entrailles. Et que la vie m'agresse les poumons. Fait chier. Deux mains douces, inconnues, se précipitent sur mon corps pour m'aider à me relever. Je grogne. Refuse cette intruse dans mon espace personnel. Je n'ai besoin de personne. Jamais. Faiblesse. Dents qui se ferment sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je me redresse lentement, avec précaution. Mes os geignent, mes muscles tremblent. Mon esprit pense à une bonne bouteille de vin. Je chasse cette idée un peu trop vite à mon goût. Il n'est pas l'heure. Bucky... Enroulé autour de Steve, comme une bouée de sauvetage, le dernier fil de sa vie. Bruce. Pincement qui fait plus de mal que de bien. Sympathie pour Steve, qui nous regardait sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que nous envier. Me voilà à sa place. Et ça fait plus mal que j'aurai pu le croire. Toi ça à cause d'une promesse à la con pour vivre un peu plus longtemps. Une promesse que je n'aurai jamais dû faire. Poing qui s'éclate sur le mur blanc. Forme un trou immense. Douleur qui part des phalanges jusqu'au bras. Exclamations offusquées tout autour. Besoin de partir. Besoin de fuir ces regards réprobateurs. Ces jugements que je ne comprends plus vraiment. Besoin de m'échapper. Mes jambes se mettent en marche. Je crois que Steve veut me retenir. J'ai de la chance que Bucky n'aille pas bien.

 _Qu'est ce qu'ils penseraient?_

Ta gueule. Je cours plus vite, toujours plus vite, perdue dans de longs couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une entrée débouchant sur un monde envahit d'étoiles. Pas question de regarder autour. De me demander où je suis. Je veux simplement mourir. Je peux maintenant. J'ai le droit.

 _Bucky ne va pas bien. Tu avais promis._

J'avais rien promis du tout! Rien! J'ai simplement promis de le ramener. Il est là. Il est en sécurité. Il est avec son Steve.

 _Non. Il n'est pas en sécurité. Ils vont l'enfermer parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Ils vont l'enfermer comme Bruce._

Cage de l'héliporteur. Poings qui se serrent encore plus. Jambes qui courent plus vite. Pour ne pas penser. Je ne veux pas penser. Penser fait mal. Je ne veux plus avoir mal. Je ne veux plus avoir le coeur en miette. Sourire lasse d'un soldat lobotomisé.

 _Et lui? Si lui aussi, il ne veut plus avoir **mal**? _

J'ai vu des fantômes dans ses yeux. Beaucoup trop de fantômes. Il avait tout perdu. La confiance de son Steve, ses souvenirs d'avant, son innocence. Alors pourquoi fuir dans un pays lointain pour vivre une autre vie? Pour la refaire, même si c'est en cavale, sans aucune accroche. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi? Je n'ai fait que... Mourir. Je n'ai même pas essayé. Souffle qui se perd. Genoux qui tombent près de la berge d'une rivière calme. Le soleil se lève. Me frappe le visage, déjà trop chaud, autant que mon coeur battant dans ma poitrine. Ca pue l'herbe fraîche, la rosée du matin et le gargouillement des poissons. Je me suis perdue dans l'alcool et la violence pour ne pas penser à tout recommencer du début. Pour éviter de les oublier. Je n'ai pas le droit de les oublier. Vent qui me fouette le visage. Envie de pleurer. Pietro. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas le laisser derrière. Pas lui. Il n'existe plus qu'en moi. En Wanda aussi. Mais elle, elle sait comment se souvenir de lui et avancer. Pas moi. Je n'y arrive pas. Envie d'une bouteille pour tout foutre en l'air une fois de plus. Souvenir de la prison. Non. En fait non. Pas d'autre bouteille. Pas pour voir Bruce sans qu'il ne soit là. Parce qu'il a disparut. Et lui, personne n'en parle. Personne ne le cherche, parce qu'on ne peut pas. Il est trop loin. Parce que Hulk a prit sa place et prend ses décisions pour lui. J'ai pourtant supplié Tony. Pendant des jours, avec mes yeux luisant d'alcool et de tristesse. Sans qu'il ne trouve de solution. Je lui ai balancé à la figure que c'était de sa faute. Que tout ça était de sa faute. On ne l'a pas revu pendant trois jours. Mais je sais que c'est de ma faute à moi. J'ai toujours su que c'était de ma faute à moi. Je n'aurai pas dû tomber amoureuse. Je n'aurai pas dû être capable de vivre sans eux. Je plonge ma tête dans l'eau tiède de la rivière. Arrête de penser. Souffle qui brûle dans mes poumons. Poissons qui s'approchent comme pour me dévorer. Et vent qui redouble de puissance. Mes cheveux volent au gré du courant. J'ai envie de tout foutre en l'air. D'en finir ici, là, maintenant. Sur mes rétines passent les images de ma vie. La peur, la douleur, le deuil. La joie, l'amour, les rires. Ces petites choses qui éclatent comme un rien, qui réchauffent le coeur et l'être tout entier. Tête qui s'extirpe de l'eau. Je me regarde entre les vaguelettes. Des cernes, des cicatrices. Je me force à sourire. Pour y voir quelqu'un qui a oublié comment faire. Et pourtant, je me souviens du rire qui explose comme des bulles de savon. Un peu pour rien, surtout parce qu'on en avait envie. Parce qu'on en avait besoin. Parce qu'on est tous les deux cassés et qu'on a pas besoin de se justifier l'un auprès de l'autre.

-Sander.

Voix grave et rauque qui me fait sursauter. Je me retourne. Bucky. Yeux éclatés, joues rouges, souffle court. Il tombe sur le sol. Parce que ça fait loin, de venir jusqu'ici. Parce qu'aussi il a eu peur, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne sais plus comment marche les gens. Il me prend dans ses bras, en serrant trop fort. Presque jusqu'à m'en péter les os.

-Tu vas bien, qu'il murmure dans mes oreilles, Comment j'aurai fait sans ma sauveuse?

Sauveuse... Le mot semble incongru dans sa bouche. Parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il a déjà Steve. Moi, je ne suis rien. Il ne me connaît pas. Il ne peut pas me connaître. Il ne sait de moi qu'un prénom, un sale caractère et...

 _Tu es la seule_ _à_ _comprendre qu'il n'est pas moi et que je ne suis pas lui_.

Explosion. De tout. De larmes surtout. Et de mon coeur, qui semble reprendre une nouvelle peau, comme un serpent trop vieux depuis trop longtemps. Ca fait mal autant que ça fait du bien. Je crois que quelqu'un se joint à nous. Mais je n'entends rien que le shrapnel de mes sanglots.

-Chut. Chut. Ca va. Je t'ai. Je t'ai rattrapé. Je te rattraperai.

-Toujours?

-Toujours.

Comme l'impression d'une promesse en l'air. Mais j'ai tellement envie d'y croire que je m'y accroche, aussi fort qu'a une ancre. Je m'accroche. Pour vivre encore un peu. Mes doigts griffent, s'aggripent, tremblent. Mon corps tressaute un peu trop, en se balançant d'avant en arrière dans l'espoir d'un peu de calme. D'un peu d'air aussi. Mes poumons flambent dans ma poitrine, se noient dans mes propres larmes. J'avais oublié ce qu'était cette chose, de trop pleurer, trop longtemps jusqu'à n'en plus savoir pourquoi. J'avais oublié que ça faisait du bien et que ça laissait vide comme il faut. Nez qui renifle. Une main se pose sur son épaule. Une voix parle, sans que je cherche à en comprendre le sens. Il lui répond et je crois qu'il me parle aussi mais je n'entends plus rien, partie trop loin en moi même. Il se lève en m'entraînant avec lui. Tente de se décrocher de moi. Non. Je garde ma main contre son bras. Pour un peu de chaleur dans la moiteur de mon âme. Un peu de chaleur pour continuer. Toujours continuer. Sa main s'enroule autour de la mienne. Je trébuche souvent. Il me rattrape à chaque fois. Steve est là aussi. Il reste près de moi de peur que je tombe. Impression d'être inutile. D'être fragile. Mais je ne sais pas où aller ni ce qu'on doit faire. Je n'écoute rien, un peu perdue. Totalement vide, comme en suspens constant.

-Mademoiselle Jones?

-Sander?

Ton inquiet. Légère pression sur mes doigts. Je lève la tête. Une gamine. C'est une gamine qui se tient devant moi, en blouse blanche, ses cheveux crépus coiffés en deux chignons parfaits. Elle claque ses doigts devant moi. Je cligne des yeux.

-Vous m'entendez?

Je la regarde. Elle semble s'en faire pour moi. Comment une inconnue peut-elle s'en faire pour moi? Elle ne me connaît pas. Je ne la connais pas. Elle n'a pas le droit d'être dans cet état juste pour moi.

-Oui. J'entends. Non. Je ne veux pas parler. Oui. Je bois beaucoup. Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de médecin. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Envie de tout balancer. De la planter là, toute seule. De m'arracher à la poigne de Bucky et de retourner près de cette rivière, pour y rester à jamais, à me morfondre sur mon sort. J'ai tenu ma promesse. Je n'ai plus d'obligations. Et c'est une enfant, qui semble avoir tout compris du monde. Alors qu'on ne peut pas le comprendre. On a juste mal et parfois, si on a de la chance, on risque d'être heureux. Et c'est tout. Elle ne sait rien. Je tourne la tête. Le bleu croise le bleu. Glace contre glace. Je me perds de nouveau dans ses yeux. Ses yeux qui débordent de tout. De mon reflet surtout. Mais un de ceux que je ne vois pas dans un miroir ou dans la clarté de l'eau. Je vois un reflet qui n'est pas le mien. Pas celui que je vois moi. Moi, je ne suis qu'une ruine, comme Pompéi, perdue dans le passé, incapable de vivre au présent. Alors que là, dans son regard, je suis comme un bout de ferraille fondu. Qu'on peut faire remodeler en une épée guerrière, battante, comme il voudrait que je sois. N'a t il pas encore compris que je ne suis qu'une dague, minuscule face au reste du monde, terriblement meurtrière ? J'ai tué. J'ai perdu. Je ne suis plus.

-Sander.

Sa voix vole. Rebondit dans mes oreilles.

-Je t'ai rattrapé.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je n'aurai jamais dû attendre. J'aurai dû mourir dans un petit coin perdu du monde. Mais il était là. Il est revenu, alors que tous les autres sont partis. Il m'a rattrapé. Et maintenant je ne peux plus prétendre que je me suis mise dans cette merde toute seule. Que je me suis isolée du monde par moi-même, pour mourir encore un peu. Il m'a rattrapé et je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis, qui je suis, ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais plus rien alors qu'avant je croyais tout savoir. Savoir que la seule chose qui comptait, c'était de m'enterrer sous une pierre tombale. Comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, dans une autre vie, quand un archer m'a arraché des rues pour me confier à un scientifique perdu. Hors de question qu'il prenne sa place. Qu'il me sorte de mon malheur pour me refoutre dedans une fois disparu. Je n'ai plus le droit de m'attacher. D'être rattrapée. Sa main augmente la pression autour de mes doigts. L'image de ses yeux change. Et je vois la douleur de tout perdre. Encore et encore, de tout voir disparaître autour de soi. Comme moi. Deux faces d'une même pièce rongée à l'acide, lui l'espoir vint, moi la connaissance lasse. Pourquoi sommes nous si semblables que cela m'en fait mal?

-Sander, il faut que tu t'allonge.

Son regard se détourne du mien. Envie de le garder pour moi. De m'enfoncer dans le bleu sans penser à rien d'autre que ce gouffre abyssal. Mais il a éclaté notre petite bulle pour quelque chose de plus important. De plus inquiétant, si j'en crois l'eau de ses pupilles. Je suis la trajectoire de ses yeux. Tombe sur mon ventre et mon t-shirt imbibé de sang. Contemple mes multiples bandages tâchés de rouge épais. Tant de rouge que ça en donne le tournis. Que ça fait du bien, de me dire que je suis encore vivante, parce que j'ai encore ce qu'il me faut dans les veines pour pouvoir en mourir.

-S'il te plaît.

Contact de nouveau. Bleu et bleu. Inquiétude qui coule comme une cascade dans son regard. Avec l'autre en lui qui hurle derrière pour être libéré. Le soldat. Les émotions. Eux aussi, ce sont les émotions. Comme ces autres que j'ai chéri, il y a longtemps. Envie de tout envoyer bouler. Juste parce qu'ils sont eux, dans mon esprit. Qu'ils prennent leur place parce qu'il leurs ressemble. Ils n'ont pas le droit de leur ressembler. Je hoche la tête, pour éviter de penser. Simplement avancer, sans rien penser. Je tente de me concentrer sur la douleur de mes pas, qui avancent, avancent, alors que mes jambes me hurlent de m'arrêter. Ma main trouve une place sous mon haut. Appuie sur la plaie, terriblement fort. Lames qui inondent mes os jusqu'à m'en faire grimacer. Soulagement. Il me guide dans des dédales de couloirs labyrinthiques jusqu'à une chambre perdue au milieu des autres. Ma chambre, d'un blanc immaculé qui bousille la rétine. J'avais raison. Elle pète les yeux. Je m'assois. Il s'assoit. La gamine s'avance pour me réparer. Je plisse les yeux, bombe le torse pour paraître dangereuse.

-Vous devez être soignée.

-Je peux le faire.

Ma voix fait comme de l'électricité dans l'air. Elle lève les mains en signe de défaite. M'apporte ce qu'il me faut. Mais pas d'alcool. Merde. Non. C'est un luxe que je ne peux plus m'offrir. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que nous fuyons encore et toujours... Pourquoi, au fait? Pourquoi fuir, pourquoi s'échapper, pourquoi rester? Je soupire. Bande mes plaies mécaniquement, comme le robot que je devrais être. Bucky se contente de m'observer sans bruit, les lèvres pincées. Je crois qu'il veut dire quelque chose mais qu'il se retient. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Pas de ses reproches alors que je ne laisse personne d'autre m'approcher ni même m'écouter. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai besoin que de moi-même, maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là. Je dois me reprendre. Je dois me protéger. Je dois être moi. Le moi de quand j'étais enfant, toute seule contre le reste du monde. Je dois de nouveau survivre. Vivre, c'est pour les gens qui le peuvent. Pas moi. Vivre, je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais je peux survivre. Je sais faire. Je dois le faire. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai les doigts enfouis dans mes plaies. J'appuie sur les compresses trop fort, sans que ça ai vraiment d'utilité. J'enroule mes bandages presque jusqu'à en être engourdie. Et lui il reste silencieux. Toujours silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop pesant, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre de voir ses yeux sur moi, à me supplier sans bruit de m'arrêter. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais l'écouter? Pourquoi cherche-t-il à être important quand j'ai autant envie de le repousser?

-Arrête.

Ses lèvres se pincent davantage.

-Arrête de me regarder comme si je faisais pitié. Parce que tu me dégoûte aussi.

Il soupire.

-Tu ne me fais pas pitié. Je ne te dégoûte pas. Je trouve simplement que tu es assez égoïste pour te dire que tu ne compte pas. Et assez gentille pour me dire que moi si.

J'appuie un peu plus fort sur une entaille mineure de mon poing gauche.

-Tu compte, tu sais. Ils me l'ont dit quand tu dormais. Sam, Steve et Natasha. Ils m'ont dit que tu comptais beaucoup pour eux. T'es toujours une fille chiante qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Mais t'es aussi une épaule sur laquelle se consoler quand rien ne va. Tu compte Sander, plus que tu ne peux le croire.

Je lève mes yeux vers les siens. Parce que rien de ce qu'il vient de dire n'est vrai et que je veux le voir dans son regard. Mais non, je ne vois que de la vérité qui fait mal et qui troue les côtes. Que ses yeux trop bleus qui brûle d'intensité. Une main se glisse dans la mienne. Il se rapproche. Et me prend dans les bras, comme ça. Juste parce que c'est ce qu'il croit juste. Il est comme son meilleur ami. Il est comme tous les gens que je connais. Un concentré de familiarité. Et toutes les histoires de Steve me reviennent en mémoire en même temps. Celles qu'ils me racontaient pour que je m'endorme, une fois la folie de l'alcool passée. Un homme sans rien d'autre que ses muscles et son code moral qui avance face à l'adversité main dans la main avec son meilleur ami en qui il a toujours cru. Même si ça paraissait impossible. Je vois cet homme-là, maintenant que je suis blottie dans ses bras. La chaleur de son coeur me brûle la cage thoracique. Sa seule main joue avec mes cheveux. Et je me rends brutalement compte qu'il a perdu son bras de métal. Celui qui brillait dans l'obscurité. Sur lequel a coulé cette larme de mon sang, qu'il a effacé d'un coup de pouce. Image réconfortante.

-Tu sais, tu l'as rempli ta promesse. Tu m'a ramené à mon Steve. Tu n'as plus besoin d'en faire pour exister. On est là. On est tous là. Je te rattraperai...

-Toujours?

Je crois qu'il sourit.

-Toujours.

Nos mots à nous. Ces mots qui me disent qu'il sera là. Que lui, il ne me laissera pas. Et même si je crois qu'il le ferra, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. Encore et toujours.

-Je te rattraperai aussi.

Et derrière mes paroles se cache le fantôme de son passé qui vit au présent. L'indésirable soldat nazi. Après tout, nous sommes tous les deux cassés en mille morceaux, si semblables que s'en ai douloureux. Il se décolle de moi. S'occupe de bander ma main sans bruit. Mais résonne tout autour de nous la flamme d'une nouvelle existante dont je ne sais pas encore l'aboutissement. Autant rester ici jusqu'à ce que je sache ce que je veux faire de ce nouveau bout de vie qu'on m'accorde.

* * *

 **Re salut!**

 **J'espère que Bucky ne fait pas trop OOC... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Si ça vous convient ou pas. Parce que sinon, j'ai pleins de chapitres à revoir! Aussi, que pensez-vous de Sander, qui s'apprête à remonter la pente, mais pas encore bien correctement?**

 **A la semaine prochaine sans faute (et encore désolé pour le retard)!**


	15. Le purgatoire

**Yo le monde!**

 **Comment ça va, avec l'arrivée des beaux jours? Petite pensée aussi pour tous les allergiques au pollen qui doivent être en train de suffoquer en ce moment… Personnellement, je fonds sur place. Qui aime l'été, franchement? Je ne sais pas comment ils font dans les MARVEL, il fait tout le temps beau et il doit faire tout le temps chaud…**

 **Mais bref. Assez de se plaindre du temps. Ce chapitre est assez long, et se passe dans le futur, six mois plus tard. Il est assez long déjà mais le chapitre à venir en est la suite directe, un peu comme deux parties.**

 **Voilà, j'ai fini de mes petites infos, je vous retrouve en bas!**

 **Disclamer : Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à MARVEL, parce qu'il fait tout le temps beau chez eux. Il n'y a que Sander pour faire pleuvoir un peu, c'est pour ça qu'elle est à moi!**

* * *

Sueur qui dégouline du bout de mon nez. Piercing qui mordent ma chair. Pas le temps d'y penser. Pied qui dérive sur la gauche. Poing qui se lance sur la droite. Tout qui s'enchaîne trop vite pour mon esprit. Tout n'est plus que réflexe acquis avec l'âge. Avec l'expérience. Avec les problèmes. Prothèse qui tente de s'éclater sur mon front. Tête qui se balance en arrière. Grognements de lutte. Je dérive près du sol, pour prendre avantage sur ma petite taille et ma vitesse. Mais il me connaît maintenant. Pied qui s'enfonce dans mes côtes. Souffle coupé momentanément. Poing qui s'éclatent sur mon dos. Je tombe à terre. Tente de me dégager de sa poigne de fer en me tortillant. Il ricane. Sa prise se desserre lentement. J'attends. Attends. Maintenant. Je glisse sous ses jambes pour me retrouver dans son dos, essoufflée mais toujours capable de me battre. Il pince les lèvres.

-Deuxième round?

Je hoche la tête. Mollets qui s'éclatent l'un contre l'autre. J'esquive autant que j'assène, en un ballet captivant. Impression de ne vivre que pour cet instant, pour cette bagarre, pour toute l'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines. Le temps n'existe plus. Et nous sommes deux à nous battre jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Son poing s'écrase sur ma mâchoire alors que le mien se blottie dans son ventre. On recule chacun de deux pas, du sang au bord des lèvres, de la rage dans le bide mais de la satisfaction dans la tête. On continue. On s'étripe, on se meurt, on vit aussi, au même rythme. Douceur dangereuse. Phalanges en avant qui me démolissent le flanc. Pied qui lui fait tourner la tête. Et le coup de trop, pour moi dans les côtes, pour lui dans les dents. On tombe au même moment, nos mains qui s'éclatent à terre, comme le rugissement du tonnerre. C'est le stop. Parce que c'était trop fort. Trop dur. Pas assez précis, reste de la rage qui boue dans nos veines. On s'allonge, la racine de ses cheveux contre la mienne. Et le silence se rempli de nos rires. Parce que nous nous connaissons trop bien, que se battre l'un contre l'autre n'est plus qu'une histoire d'habitude lasse. Et que nous échouons à faire ployer l'autre à chaque fois. Incapable de faire trop mal et de se retenir en même temps. Je ne sais pas où en est la course du soleil quand nous nous arrêtons. Certainement bien entamée. Bout de tissu qui frotte contre le tatami. Il s'est retourné. J'en fais de même. Pour me perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux. Ses yeux si bleus qui ne tardent pas à me happer dans l'océan de leur iris. Toujours plonger, ne jamais remonter pour tenter de perdre la réalité.

-Tu dois prendre une douche.

Sa voix brise le silence confortable de notre échange muet. Elle claque et engloutie tout. Comme pour me commander, parce qu'il ne sait faire que ça et que ça m'amuse à chaque fois.

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Barnes. Vas à la douche gros porc.

Il sourit. Je sais qu'il répliquera quelque chose de cinglant, mais c'est un peu comme un jeu entre nous.

-Pas plus que je n'en ai à recevoir de toi porcinette.

Je fais la moue. Il ricane et se relève. Tend sa main en avant. Je la récupère. Prends ma serviette et l'enroule autour de mon cou. Je ne lâche pas ses doigts. Sa présence m'évite de penser. C'est bien, de ne pas penser. Ca rassure. Ca détend. Je ne le laisse partir qu'arrivés aux vestiaire. Il va dans celui des hommes. Je vais dans celui des femmes. Quelques combattantes se mettent en tenues, haussant les sourcils à ma vue. On a été trop lent. Elles sont déjà là et parle entre elles dans un langage que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'apprendre. Ou l'envie. Trop de souvenir autour de soirées avec un dictionnaire dans les mains, à déchiffrer tous les deux la langue d'un pays auquel nous n'appartenions pas. J'entends mon nom au détour de leur conversation. Celui de Bucky aussi. Mes poings se ferment sans que je puisse leur dire de s'occuper de leurs affaires. Bloquée par le passé. Envahie par le présent. Je me déshabille dans un coin, évitant soigneusement de regarder mon corps recouvert de bleus, d'entailles et de cicatrices. Leurs mots se perdent et leurs regards trouvent ma peau abîmée par le temps. L'une des plus jeune murmure à l'oreille d'une plus veille qui lui répond. Qui doit lui expliquer mon histoire. Envie de fuir. Besoin de fuir. Mes souvenirs, ma vie d'avant, tout ce que je suis. Je plonge sous l'eau brûlante de la douche au petit matin. Frotte avec mon savon, avec mes ongles, laissant des traînées écarlates sur le blanc de mon épiderme. Mes cheveux tombent sur mon front, presque devant mes yeux. Ils repoussent comme ils peuvent. Plus envie de les voir courts. Plus besoin de les avoir courts. L'air se remplit de pomme et de cèdre. Je ferme les yeux. Ne pas penser au passé. Ne surtout pas penser au passé. Penser au présent, emprisonnée depuis six mois dans un pays qui n'ai pas le mien. Qui commence à ressembler à un refuge loin du monde, loin des souvenirs, loin des vengeurs, de mes collègues, de mes amis, de mes fantômes. Un purgatoire loin de mon enfer. L'eau s'arrête. Mouvements mécaniques pour me sécher et enfiler mes vêtements. Mon regard croise par mégarde mon reflet dans un miroir. Envie d'éclater mon poing contre le verre pour oublier les cicatrices, pour oublier mes yeux emplis de douleur, pour m'oublier toute entière.

-Sander?

Voix qui résonne au loin. Paupières qui papillonnent pour revenir à l'instant présent.

-On va être en retard.

-J'arrive.

Défis du regard ce reflet insupportable avant de sortir de la pièce. Il ne porte plus sa prothèse. Main dans la poche, t-shirt bleu qui met sa peau bronzée en valeur. Il a les sourcils froncés, le regard dans le vague. Je me cale contre la porte. Il lève les yeux. Change rapidement de stature. Moins replié sur lui-même. Plus ouvert alors que les combattantes sortent, apeurées de nous voir tous les deux au même endroit.

-Aile médicale?

Il roule des yeux.

-Comme tous les lundis, tous les mercredis et tous les vendredis.

Je souris. Routine confortable de mots simples. Il me tend sa main. Je lie mes doigts aux siens. Nos pas résonnent dans les couloirs vides. Les gardes sont à leur postes, silencieux, les combattants sont dans leurs salles d'entraînement, les fermiers au travail. Il ne reste que nous, les deux blancs, perdus dans leurs monde, pour traîner des pieds sur le plancher immaculé du palais. Le trajet est devenu familier et l'écho de nos voix explose dans le silence. On parle de Blanchette, notre chèvre à nous, on parle des poules et de leurs habitudes de T-rex. On parle des regards qui coulent sur nous, avec cette impression d'être des aliens sur Mars. On discute beaucoup, on se perd parfois au détour d'un regard. On bute sur des mots, on bute sur des souvenirs. Parce qu'on est tous les deux en miettes et que se réparer est parfois un peu trop dur. Que certaines choses font encore mal. Tout est encore à fleur de peau. Six mois, c'est trop peu pour aller bien. C'est déjà beaucoup pour aller mieux. Bientôt, d'autres conversations s'enchevêtrent, des inconnus courent dans tous les sens, des malades gémissent d'agonie. Ou peut-être à cause d'une petite grippe. Nous sommes arrivés. On doit se séparer. Il doit aller voir Shuri. Je dois aller voir le psy. Deux êtres à réparer. Mais se laisser laisse toujours un goût amer dans la bouche. Une saveur d'abandon. Je la reconnais maintenant. J'ai peur. Il le sait. Il le sait tout le temps.

-Je te rattraperai.

-Toujours?

-Toujours.

Front contre front pour se donner du courage. Toujours du courage pour franchir cette fichue porte. Pour essayer d'aller mieux, d'oublier que l'alcool noie les problèmes, qu'ils m'ont abandonnée. Que je suis seule. Pour essayer de me dire que je suis entourée. Que tout ça n'est pas de ma faute. Je toque. On me dit d'entrer. Je m'assois sur une chaise, son dossier entre mes cuisses dans une attitude nonchalante. Pour faire semblant. Lui dire que ça va alors que tout me semble faux. Ils sont toujours partis. Il est toujours mort. Je suis encore déchirée entre deux camps. Rien ne s'arrange. Mais c'est le purgatoire. Je peux oublier l'enfer ici. Je n'en parle pas. Plus. J'oublie l'enfer avant de devoir y remettre les pieds. Le psy hoche la tête. Ouvre à peine la bouche quand je parle de nos poules qui sont des T-rex et de mon chien qui mange dans mon assiette. Que des évènements sans importance, qui reste comme une parenthèse dans toute la tristesse et le malheur qu'a toujours été ma vie. Je ne parle pas de moi mais de mes animaux. C'est plus simple. Plus doux, moins mélancolique. Et puis il se met à parler. A me demander comment je vais moi. J'évite. Mais pas assez facilement. Puisqu'il insiste. Il me demande comment je vais. Je finis par lui dire que tout à une odeur de cendre. Mais que Bucky est là. Qu'il est là et que je survis. Ca me suffit. Il me demande si je prends mes médicaments correctement. Si ça fonctionne. Mais rien ne fonctionne avec moi. Il n'y a que la violence qui me fait oublier. Pas besoin de prendre de la drogue pour m'embrouiller l'esprit. Pour ne pas me rappeler qu'ils ont disparu. Mais je lui fais plaisir. Je dis que je plane si haut dans les nuages, et que tout ressemble à du coton. Je crois que mes yeux me trahissent. Il hausse un sourcil. Doute. Me demande de les prendre, avec cette insistance qui me fait un peu peur. Comme s'il préférait me voir stone plutôt que de me voir comme ça. Comme moi. J'aimerai le lui dire. Que c'est mon état naturel et que personne ne peut rien y faire. Mais il n'écouterai pas. Je me tais. Je promets, sans vraiment le penser ni le vouloir. Et c'est fini. Je sors. Toque à une autre porte. Parce que je déteste l'attendre après mes séances de psy. Je déteste être toute seule avec mes pensées à moi qui flottent et qui tourbillonnent. Qui consument et qui abandonnent.

-C'est Sander!

On m'ouvre. Il est sur un lit d'hôpital, je ne vois que son dos. Pas de t-shirt pour cacher ses muscles et ses bleus. Je me surprends à examiner sa peau, qui bouge à chaque mouvement. Si dorée, si sublime, bonne à être touchée. A être caresser. Je me surprends souvent à examiner ses courbes avec une sensation de chaud dans le ventre. Et d'envie dans la tête. Comme devant un bon gros verre de vin français. Il se retourne. Croise mon regard. Sourit, d'un sourire de dragueur dégueulasse qui donne envie de le frapper. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'assois à côté de lui. Du côté de son bras valide qu'il entoure autour de mon cou pour me rassurer. Pour être là.

-Ca a été?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Comme d'habitude.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-Et toi, ça ce présente comment?

Il fronce les sourcils. Souvenirs difficiles je suppose. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse sans vraiment y penser. Juste pour le réconforter. Je n'ai pas perdu mon langage des gestes. Jamais.

-On continue d'avancer. Il sort moins souvent.

Je hoche la tête. Me rappelle des premières séances, toujours à devoir parler au Soldat en russe, pour lui demander d'arrêter d'étouffer Shuri. De s'arrêter lui. Avec les yeux remplis de larmes et les siens remplis de vide.

-C'est bien.

Hâte de rentrer chez nous. Dans notre collocation à deux, loin des autres que nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre et qui ne nous comprennent pas. Loin des artifices du palais et de la médisance des autres fermiers. Près de la rivière où je me suis perdue, il y a longtemps. Ou il y a peu. Bras qui s'évade de mes épaules pour me réveiller. Je reconnecte.

-Steve est censé appeler bientôt. Tu veux venir avec moi?

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. J'y vois l'envie de parler à son meilleur ami. Comme dévorante, qui lui bouffe les pupilles. Le besoin de parler à son confident de choses que je ne dois pas entendre. Peut-être un nouveau cauchemar. Peut-être un nouveau souvenir. Ou juste rattraper le temps qui s'égraine sans lui. Je comprends. Je sais ce que ça fait. Parce que j'avais Hulk.

-Non. Ca va. Vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Il hoche la tête. Je me lève. Il me suit. Remercie Shuri du bout des lèvres dans mon dos. Je m'échappe dans le couloir. Parce que j'ai l'impression stupide qu'il va m'abandonner. Qu'il va me laisser pour retourner auprès de son Steve et que je ne serais plus que toute seule au Wakanda, sans accroche, sans rien, même pas un fil de pêche pour me maintenir hors de l'eau. Parce que sans lui pour me rattraper, je vais tomber, toujours, jusqu'à en crever. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fait, alors qu'il va parler à son Steve. Il va juste lui parler. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner. Pas encore. C'est stupide. Je suis stupide. Il attrape ma main. Je me retourne.

-Tu es sûre que ça ira?

-Oui. Tu me raconteras comment ils vont.

Il acquiesce. Me lâche même si je sais qu'il s'inquiète. Mais il va m'abandonner. Il ne peut pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Mes pieds s'actionnent par eux-mêmes. Traversent les couloirs et trouvent la sortie. Le Wakanda s'étale devant moi. Je prends la route familière de la maison. Mon esprit profite de ma solitude pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Pour me dire que le vent qui s'infiltre dans mes cheveux devrait me rendre nostalgique d'un certain coureur dont je suis tombée amoureuse il y a longtemps. Qui est mort pour que l'un de mes amis survive. Envie de tout envoyer bouler pour me perdre dans une nouvelle bouteille. Envie de me noyer dans la rivière que je longe. De me taillader les veines avec ma serpe. Parce que la mort n'a pas finie de me poursuivre. Que les regrets sont toujours là. Que le mal est fait et que je ne peux pas réécrire l'histoire. Psy inutile. Univers inutile. Mes jambes se mettent à courir. Besoin d'une chanson perdue dans le temps et d'un sourire de la personne la plus importante au monde. Il n'est plus là. Il n'est plus là. Il m'a abandonné. Il ne peut plus chanter notre chanson. Il ne peut plus me réconforter d'une pression sur mon épaule, d'un baiser sur mon front ou d'une parole un peu plus douce que les autres. Coeur qui éclate. Et un chien qui me saute dessus, tellement énorme que j'en tombe. Il me lèche le visage. Des larmes montent. Parce qu'il ne me reste plus que la présence de mon Thulani pour apaiser mon esprit qui tourne en boucle sans ma drogue. Et sans Bucky. J'aurai dû rester. Non. Il avait des choses à dire à son Steve. Des choses qu'il ne dit qu'à lui. Comme ces choses que je ne disais qu'à Hulk. Je pousse gentiment mon chien pour aller chercher mon sac. Mon immense et perpétuel sac à dos. Je sors ma petite couverture jaune. L'enroule autour de mon cou alors que je cherche sur Youtube une de ses études. De quand il était jeune, à peine professeur mais déjà plus étudiant, filmé lors d'une conférence sur les rayons gamma. Pour entendre sa voix, encore une fois. Pour ne jamais oublier ce son trop important, qui commence déjà à s'effriter dans mon esprit incapable de tout retenir. Thulani se frotte une place sur mes genoux. Je le laisse faire. Ecoute, en espérant me calmer un peu. Arrêter de penser à eux pour travailler correctement. Je dois aller chercher les œufs. Mais je n'arrive pas à me persuader d'arrêter de le faire parler. Je veux l'entendre. J'ai besoin de l'entendre. Je ne vois pas le soleil dehors qui continue sa course sans moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre avec un sourire dans les yeux qui s'estompe quand les miens les croisent. Il voit la vidéo qui tourne en boucle. Il voit la couverture qui me couvre le cou. Il voit mes mains qui tremblent et l'envie qui me ronge le coeur. Il voit que je ne vais pas bien. J'aurai dû attendre. Je devrais...

-Je vais aller vérifier les abreuvoirs.

Je sens qu'il veut me retenir. Mais il ne doit pas. Je ne dois pas consumer sa joie éphémère parce que je ne vais pas bien. Je replace la fabrique jaune à sa place, au fond de mon sac. Disparais dans le dehors brûlant, le chien sur les talons. Je récupère de l'eau dans la rivière. Porte à bout de bras les seaux si lourds. Contemple notre cheval qui court comme pour échapper au vent. Créature de légende, presque comme pégase slalomant entre les nuages. Souvenir d'une ferme. De celle où tout a commencé avec mon Pietro. Goût amer d'un amour de jeunesse a jamais disparu. Réminiscence qui m'angoisse, qui m'enlace, qui me fait oublier le temps qui passe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Avec ses pas qui résonnent dans la poussière, assez lourds pour que je les entende, assez discrets pour que je puisse les ignorer.

-Ils vont bien.

Voix qui résonne derrière moi. Pour me faire oublier que rien ne va. Mais je ne peux pas...

-Natasha est brune. Ca fait bizarre. Mais elle dit que c'est mieux pour passer inaperçue. Sam en a marre des boîtes de conserve et des hôtels miteux. Steve m'a demandé comment tu allais. J'ai dit que tu allais bien. Parce que c'est ce que tu dis à ton psy.

Je me retourne. Il s'est relevé les cheveux en un chignon à moitié défait. Le bleu de ses iris luit de paillettes. De vérité. Son corps reste droit pour ne pas s'écrouler. Parce que je sais qu'il a mal de me voir comme ça, perdue dans mon passé, à peine capable de vivre au présent, et avec l'idée que le futur n'existe pas.

-Il va falloir que tu leurs dise Sander.

Il s'approche. Toujours plus jusqu'à être trop près. Beaucoup trop près, avec ses trucs de charmeur qui ne marchent pas sur moi. Il passe sa main sur ma joue.

-Il va falloir que tu leur dise ce que tu ressens vraiment. On ne peut pas t'aider si tu ne parle pas. Si tu t'enferme en toi même tout le temps. Je ne peux pas te rattraper si tu ne me dis pas que tu es en train de tomber.

Je me perds dans ses yeux. J'oublie le reste. Je tente d'oublier ses mots qui tournent encore et encore. Parce qu'il sait toujours dire ce qu'il faut pour arriver à ses fins. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas alors que c'est un de ces jours où mon passé redevient mon présent. Où mes fantômes flottent partout où je pose mon regard. Et que cette proximité avec lui me donne envie de vomir. J'ai l'impression de les trahir tous les trois à la fois. Qu'il prend leurs places. Qu'il les englouti. Je pose mes mains sur son torse. Il m'offre un sourire. Mais je le pousse en avant.

-J'ai pas besoin de vous. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

S'attacher est une faiblesse. Tu es pathétique. Ridicule. Un véritable déchet à éradiquer. Souvenirs de paroles enfouies dans ma mémoire. Loin, très loin. Associées à un regard d'argent destructeur, un sourire fou et une mort qui pèse sur la conscience. Le premier mort. Mon premier mort. Mon frère. J'en viens à penser qu'il avait raison. Qu'il a toujours eu raison. Mais je me souviens m'être battue contre ces mots qui me détruisaient. Je me souviens l'avoir rembarré jusqu'à ce qu'il aille trop loin. Que je doive... Poings qui se ferment, ongles qui s'enfoncent dans ma chair. Je suis tombée bien bas pour croire aux paroles d'Alec. Pour commencer à y croire.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire que je suis en ruine. Je le sais déjà.

Il soupire.

-Il faudra quand même que tu en parle à quelqu'un. Que tu raconte tes cauchemars, que tu raconte tes espoirs. Que tu dise tout pour aller mieux.

C'est à mon tour de soupirer.

-Parce que tu ne suffis pas? Parce que tu ne peux pas suffire?

Douleur qui me troue les côtes, qui me dévore les mots. Il se rapproche de nouveau. Pose son front sur le mien. Contact glacé et brûlant à la fois.

-Parce que j'ai peur de ne pas te suffire. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'assez bien pour toi. J'ai tué, j'ai été à la solde d'HYDRA. Je suis un assassin en fuite. Et toi... Et toi...

Fantômes qui traversent ses yeux.

-Et moi je tue tout ceux qui s'approchent trop près de moi.

Sa douleur se noie dans la mienne comme un cocktail avec trop de sirop et trop d'alcool. Mal équilibré, comme sur un fil de funambule, jamais correctement dosé et pourtant si tentant. L'éclat de ses iris pétille de souffrance jusqu'à m'en bouffer le souffle. Envie d'être plus proche encore. De me fondre en lui, pour que nos deux peines s'annulent. Mais on ne peut pas. Il y a le hurlement du vent pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas le droit. Pour me rappeler que la dernière fois, je l'ai tué. Et une larme unique roule sur ma joue. Parce que la dernière fois, j'ai trop aimé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt et que j'en devienne une épave. Il avance encore un peu son visage, lentement. Pour ne plus avoir mal. Pour panser ses plaies et se perdre, si loin et ne jamais revenir dans la réalité. Ses yeux luisent d'interrogation. Demande la permission. Supplie de le laisser faire. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir me permettre d'abandonner. De baisser les bras. De le laisser gagner mon souffle, mon coeur, moi toute entière. Mais l'amour, c'est fait pour les enfants. Ou pour les adultes. Pour les humains. Mais je n'en fais plus parti. Je suis un zombie. Je n'ai plus ma place dans leur monde. Dans leur enfer, perdue dans mon purgatoire en attendant la sentence.

-Je ne peux pas.

Et pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Il n'avance pas. Ne recule pas. Son souffle chaud tape contre mes lèvres.

-Je te rattraperai.

Explosion. Parce que j'aimerai tellement y croire que je m'y accroche comme je peux. Je m'approche. Il ne bouge pas. Lèvres contre les siennes. Il attend un peu avant de répondre. Il attend un peu pour être sûr. Parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et puis tout prend feu. Baiser comme un brasier qui consume tout ce qu'il y a autour. C'est féroce, c'est vain, plein de choses qu'on ne comprend pas vraiment. Parce que tout est trop brutal et trop dur tout le temps. Qu'on ne connaît que la douleur qui nous mange les entrailles et le cerveau sans laisser de place pour la douceur. Nos dents s'entrechoquent, se bouffent entre elles. Mes mains se collent dans son dos, griffent, s'agrippent. Etre toujours plus proche pour oublier que tout s'effondre autour de moi. Pour oublier que je les efface. Et lui, qui laisse sa main vagabonder dans mes boucles, se rapprochant toujours, toujours et toujours. Pour oublier qu'il croit ne pas suffire. Pour oublier qu'il ne se croit pas digne. Alors qu'il l'est plus que moi. Il est ma mission. Ma promesse. Il est tout. Langue qui demande la permission d'être avec sa jumelle. De danser avec la mienne. Balet enflammé. Comme une tornade dans une plaine incendiée. Poumons qui brûlent, en manque d'oxygène. Il recule. Juste un peu pour respirer. Et moi, je recule parce que j'ai l'impression que tout s'écroule. Que le ciel me tombe sur la tête. Parce que je vois le fantôme de Pietro derrière lui, avec les yeux luisant de rage. Parce que j'entends Bruce me dire qu'il ne devrait même pas m'approcher. Parce qu'il est dangereux. Que ce n'est pas un simple gamin paumé enrolé par HYDRA. Que c'est un centenaire qui est leur meilleur agent. Parce que je vois un Hulk imaginaire lui fendre le crâne parce qu'on est trop proche. Parce que nous sommes trop. Je les trompe. Tous.

-Je ne peux pas.

Et je fuis. Parce que je ne sais faire que ça quand tout devient trop facile. Ou trop compliqué.

* * *

 **Recoucou!**

 **Bon, je sais, aujourd'hui, j'ai posté en avance, mais je voulais être sûre de le mettre le bon jour donc voilà…**

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Mignon, pas mignon? Vous l'attendiez non, la romance entre ces deux-là? Bah elle commence. De façon compliquée mais bon, il faut bien ça avec Sander, sinon ce ne serai pas drôle et puis elle ne serait pas qui elle est maintenant sans toutes ses erreurs et tous ses problèmes. Comment appelleriez vous ce ship? Le Bander? Le Sandky? Le WinterRobot ou le BlackSoldier? Je suis preneuse de n'importe quelle idée :)**


	16. Celui que je pourrais perdre

**Salut à tous!**

 **Me voilà comme prévu pour le chapitre suivant! Suite directe du 15, même si on ne dirait pas vraiment au début. Il est un peu plus court mais bon, je l'aime bien aussi! Ah, et je préviens tout de suite, je ne sais pas vraiment où couper ce tome-ci donc je vais voir si je lui écris encore un chapitre ou deux ou si je passe directement à la suite… Mais je vous laisserai un mot si je commence le prochain tome Dimanche ou pas. Voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

 **Disclamer : Je ne suis pas une souris qui date des années 1940 et par conséquent je n'ai aucun droits sur MARVEL et ses super héros. Par contre, je suis une petite auteure de Fanfic et j'ai tous les droits de Sander!**

* * *

Phalanges qui s'éclatent contre un sac de sable. Encore. Encore. Encore. Esprit qui tourne en boucle. Qui pense aux lèvres douces. Qui pense aux fantômes.

-Putain!

Pied qui s'écrase contre un mur. Envie de tout foutre en l'air. De m'acheter une bouteille et de me noyer dedans. J'ai tout gâché. Je gâche toujours tout. Il ne me rattrapera plus jamais. Il ne voudra plus jamais me rattraper. Je suis une erreur de l'histoire. Je suis une erreur de la nature. Incapable de vivre dans le présent, enchaînée à un passé depuis trop longtemps révolu. Je pivote vers le sac de sable. Mollet contre cuir. Poing droit. Craquement sinistre. Je crois que je me suis encore cassée un doigt. Poing gauche. Un autre. Mon souffle se perd. Mes poumons sont en feu. Mais je dois m'entraîner. C'est la seule chose que je sais faire correctement. M'entraîner jusqu'à en mourir s'il le faut.

-Tigre blanc.

Je me retourne trop vite. Okoye. Regard sombre. Lèvres pincées de mépris.

-Vous faites peur aux recrues.

Ses yeux vagabondent vers une floppée d'adolescentes presque silencieuses. Chuchotant avec les sourcils froncés. Inquiètes. Ridicules.

-Elles ne devraient pas. Ce sont des guerrières en devenir. Je ne devrais pas leur faire peur.

Je crois que ma voix est assurée. Alors qu'elle devrait se briser. Okoye se tait. Hoche la tête. Me balance une lance que je rattrape au vol. Plus par instinct que par savoir-faire.

-Alors montrons leurs qu'avoir peur ne sert à rien.

Elle se dirige vers le tatami. Je la suis. Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Parce que me battre contre quelqu'un m'évitera de penser. Elle donne ses consignes dans leurs langue. Je ne comprends rien. Reste droite, avec mes mains en sang et mon coeur en compote.

-La première à terre.

Je hoche la tête. Elle se met en position, pied en avant, lance tendue. Je me contente de faire tourner la mienne entre mes doigts. Je n'utilise pas beaucoup cette arme-là. Je ne l'aime pas. Trop puissante, trop longue, trop sophistiquée pour la gamine des rues que j'étais. Elle attaque en première. Je parre comme je peux. Un sourire s'ancre sur son visage. Un de ces sourires qui me donne des frissons dans tout le corps. De ceux qui ressemblent à Alec. Je pousse sur mes bras le plus fort possible. Elle se dégage. Marron contre bleu. Poings qui éclatent l'un contre l'autre. Wakanda contre Amérique. Tintement métallique de deux lances qui s'affrontent. Deux systèmes en compétition. Pour prouver lequel des deux est le plus fort. Bâton dans mon ventre, poing dans sa mâchoire. La sagesse de la technique contre la rage de la survie. Esquive de sa lame pour attaquer avec la mienne. Panthère contre Tigre. Mollet qui s'écrase contre du métal. Choc qui remonte le long de mon os. Tout est dans le brouillard. Fer qui s'enfonce dans mon bras. Qui entaille sa jambe. Je n'entends plus les exclamations des gamines effrayées par notre joute sans merci. Souffles courts et pause de quelques secondes. Je n'entends pas le nouvel arrivant, qui se cache de ma vue. Venue sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Je baisse la tête, pied lancé vers son visage. Je ne vois plus qu'elle. Impact. Je ne sens plus que ma colère, immense, qui me ronge toute entière. Sang, filtre rouge devant ma vision. Impression de revenir en arrière. Muscles tendus, nerfs qui ne répondent plus. Qui ne font plus mal. Quand une boule de colère me servait de meilleur ami. Et que nous étions pareils. Mes coups deviennent plus précis. Plus meurtriers. Les siens esquivent. Fuient. Elle ne sourit plus. Sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées. Grognement bestial qui s'échappe de ma gorge. Je m'élance en avant. Lance qui dévie au dernier moment et pied qui s'écrase contre sa poitrine. Elle tombe. Je sens ma lame couler sous son cou. Je me penche. Laisse le fer entamé le velour de sa peau.

-J'ai gagné.

Elle grogne. Tente de récupérer sa lance. J'écrase sa main sous mon pied. Gémissement de douleur. J'appuie davantage sur mon arme. La pièce a disparut. Engloutie par une nouvelle guerre. Un nouveau champ de bataille. Pour survivre encore un peu. Impression d'entendre des tirs, de sentir la poudre, qui me brûle les narines, l'air qui se fait lourd, avec les gémissements de victimes imaginaires. Et plus rien pour m'empêcher d'abbattre l'ennemi...

-Sandy!

Voix forte qui claque comme le grondement du tonnerre. Je lève la tête. Je ne suis pas... On ne se bat pas. Je suis dans une salle d'entraînement. Et il est là. Bleu contre bleu. Lui. Lui. Lui. Je lâche mon arme. Elle tombe. Fracas insignifiant. Je désserre ma prise sur Okoye. Elle se lève, bouffie de fierté, avec une longue entaille le long de sa gorge. Une entaille que j'ai faite. Que je voulais agrandir. Jusqu'à former une corole rouge autour de son cou. Parce que j'étais en guerre. J'étais sur un champ de bataille... Parce que j'étais en colère. Parce que je suis toujours en colère. Que ma peau brûle et que mes organes bouent. Parce que j'avais besoin d'une justification pour être autant en colère. Larmes qui bordent mes yeux. Envie de fuir. Besoin de fuir.

-J'ai... Je dois... Je...

Mise en marche mécanique. Pas qui claquent sur le sol. Plus vite. Plus vite. Plus vite. J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un. Un autre chiffre parmi mes victimes. Pas n'importe qui. J'ai failli tuer Okoye. J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un que je connaîs. Que je respecte. Parce que je suis tout le temps en colère. Parce que je suis tout le temps en guerre. Main autour de mon bras. Je m'arrête immédiatement. Poupée à la merci de son marionnetiste. Odeur de sueur, de fer et d'arbre. Torse contre mon visage et bras qui s'enroule dans mon dos. Voix qui calme. Qui apaise. Qui aspire toute la rage. Qui la vampirise. Je me cale sur sa respiration. Je ne pense plus. A rien. Vide salvateur. Je ferme les yeux. L'écoute.

-Je te tiens. Je t'ai. Ca va aller. Elle va bien aller. Et toi aussi. Tout va bien.

Murmures qui grondent dans mon dos. Accusateurs. Qui engloutissent tout. Les gamines. J'ai failli tuer leur mentor. Celle qui devait tout leur apprendre. Pour survivre sur un champ de bataille. J'ai failli leur enlever leur seule chance de s'en sortir, si un jour elles venaient à devoir se battre. Souffle qui se perd. Elles parlent et je comprends qu'elles parlent de moi. Qu'elles m'insultent, qu'elles me craignent. Qu'elles me haïssent. Je suppose qu'elles me dévisagent, avec de la haine dans le coeur. Moi aussi, je me haierai, si j'étais à leurs place. Sauf que je ne lui suis pas et je ne devrais pas penser pour elles. Parce que c'est de ma faute. Entièrement et totalement de ma faute. Poings fermés sur son t-shirt dans l'espoir que mes ongles transpercent le tissu. Qu'ils transpercent ma peau. Pour oublier. Toujours oublier que je suis un monstre.

-Dégagez!

Grondement d'orage. Je crois que je sursaute. Cliquetis de métal et exclamations offusquées. Silence replaçant les chuchotements intempestifs. Comme un poids, trop léger, qui s'envole de mes épaules.

-Elles sont parties. Ca va aller. Je te tiens. Tout va bien.

Lèvres sur mon front. Souvenir d'une odeur de tisane qui se dilue dans le temps. Substituée par celle des arbres. Panique. Parce que lui aussi va disparaître. Il va me laisser toute seule avec mon merdier. Je suis un monstre. Pas lui. Il devrait me craindre, chercher à me fuir et je le garde entre mes bras. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. Je dois le laisser partir. Parce que qui voudrait de moi? Je m'extirpe de son étreinte. Pour voir de la peur dans la cascade de ses yeux. Elle dégouline, elle suinte de partout. De la peur presque bestiale, qui ronge son visage. Mais il n'a pas peur de moi. Il a peur pour moi. Il n'a pas le droit. Il ne doit pas prendre leurs place. Ils m'ont abandonnée. Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner lui aussi. Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir peur pour moi. Il devrait avoir peur de moi.

-Sander...

-Non.

Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Je ne veux plus le voir. Parce que ça fait trop mal de se dire qu'il pourra toujours être là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse comme tous les autres. Ceux que j'attends, tous les jours, tout le temps. Qui ne reviendront jamais. Je suis un monstre. Ils ont eu peur de moi.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Comme une prière silencieuse. Pour qu'il arrive à comprendre. Pour ne pas être toute seule. Ne plus être toute seule.

-Explique moi.

Il attend sans rien dire. Devant la porte. Prêt à me retenir. Pour m'empêcher de fuir. Parce que je fais tout le temps ça. Depuis quand est ce qu'il me connaît si bien? Depuis quand a t il compris comment je fonctionne? Depuis le premier jour, je crois. Depuis mes poings en sang parce que j'étais en colère contre moi. Contre le monde. Incapable de prendre soin d'eux alors que nous étions en cavale. Il sait comment je fonctionne. Soupire qui se perd dans le silence. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Pour m'y cacher. Pour ne plus penser à mes faiblesses, trop nombreuses, trop sayantes. Seulement le voir. Besoin de le voir. Qu'il soit tangible. Parce que...

-Tu vas disparaître. Tu vas m'abandonner. Tout ceux que j'approche disparaissent. Meurent.

Tonnerre qui engloutie tout. Parce que les mots sont sortis. Les dés sont jetés. Il va disparaître. Je suis un monstre. Solitaire. Un tigre, perdue dans une jungle sombre de regrets et de perte. Je suis un tigre blanc dans une meute de loups noirs. Incapable de trouver sa place. Il s'avance. S'arrête juste avant d'être trop près. Avant de me forcer à fuir.

-J'ai survécu à la guerre. J'ai survécu au KGB. A HYDRA. J'ai survécu au soldat qui sommeil en moi. Je te survivrai.

Résolution dans ses mots, dans sa voix, dans ses yeux. Tellement envie de le croire. Jusque dans mes os. Je veux le croire. Me dire que j'ai ma place avec lui. Que je peux enfin vivre un peu. Juste un m'apprête à m'avancer. Quand une sensation désagréable m'immobilise. Les substituer. Les remplacer. Il ne peut pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il les remplace. Je ne peux pas... Mes fantômes flottent devant lui. Son regard change, se métamorphose, se durcit, comme s'il était à l'intérieur de ma tête. Pour les voir aussi. Je mords les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de nouveau. Mais il a vu mon regard. Mes yeux qui vagabondent dans le vide. Glace qui remplace la cascade.

-Et si tu t'inquiète de ce que ton Bruce en penserai... Il n'est plus là. Il est parti. Il n'est pas mort mais il t'a abandonnée alors que tu venais de perdre ton petit ami. En pleine bataille. J'ai parlé à Steve. Il m'a tout raconté. Il m'a dit qu'il est parti parce qu'il avait peur de tomber amoureux de Natasha. Il t'a abandonné pour une histoire de coeur.

Ses mots claquent. Fracturent ce qui me reste de clareté dans mon esprit déjà trop abîmé. Le bleu de ses yeux devient d''un noir d'encre, plein de colère, plein de haine. Il ressemble davantage au Soldat de l'Hiver qu' à lui même. Peur qui me troue les entrailles. Là, maintenant. Alors qu'il explose. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais. Il explose, exposant tout ce à quoi je me refuse de penser, depuis presque trois ans...

-Alors pourquoi est ce que t'en aurai quelque chose _à foutre_ de son avis?

Pire qu'une balle dans le bide. Pire que de l'acide qui mange la chair. Ses paroles coulent, s'infiltrent dans toutes les aspéritées de mon esprit. Besoin de renchérir. Besoin de le défendre. Mais il dit vrai. Ils sont partis parce qu'ils avaient peur de Natasha. Parce qu'ils avaient peur d'être amoureux. Et moi aussi, j'ai peur, là, maintenant. Cette même peur qui force à faire des trucs stupides. Mais c'est peut-être ça, le but du jeu? C'est peut-être de voir à quel point on peut faire des trucs stupides pour une personne? Une seule. Certitudes qui s'effondrent. Et loin de mon esprit rempli de doutes, il respire fort. Expire par la bouche. Reprend son souffle. Change sa colère en patience. Il se rapproche. Doux. Comme le Bucky que je connais. Comme celui dont parlait Steve. Souvent, avec mon ventre plein d'alcool, quand il me disait que son Bucky, il était parfait. Toujours à ses côtés, toujours joyeux, toujours à le défendre, même quand il n'en avait pas besoin. Même après être devenu Captain America. Je me demande encore si ce Bucky-là n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il l'est un peu. Parce qu'il n'est pas parfait. Il a ses défauts aussi. Il se met en colère pour rien. Ou pour tout. Il est arrongant et orgueilleux pour cacher toutes les petites choses fragiles qu'il garde à l'intérieur de lui. Mais je comprends qu'on puisse occulter tout ça pour ne voir que ce qu'il y a de bon en lui. Ne voir que ce qui rayonne et qui donne le sourire. Un sourire perpétuel à en avoir mal aux zigomatiques...

-Tu n'étais pas censée voir ça.

Résignation dans sa voix. Quelque chose de cassé, de brisé peut-être aussi, qu'il s'efforce de cacher la plupart du temps. Qui fait de lui un humain comme les autres. Et résolution dans la mienne.

-A croire qu'on est à égalité.

Sourire amer sur nos lèvres. Pour cacher la joie. Pour cacher tout ce que ce petit bout de phrase implique. Un pardon. Une promesse peut-être aussi. Je ne sais pas. Je sais que nous ne sommes que des épaves, tous les deux, avec des caractères de merde et que c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on pourrait marcher.

-On est vraiment déglingués tous les deux.

Il hoche la tête. Je m'avance. Jusqu'à être trop proche. On est pareils. La même face d'une même pièce. Je suis fatiguée de me battre contre tout à la fois. Contre mon alcoolisme. Contre mes fantômes. Et surtout contre lui. Contre ce qui bat dans ma poitrine. Je le prends dans mes bras. Il me prend dans le sien. On reste sans bouger. Longtemps. Ou peut-être pas assez.

-Tu sais, moi aussi je te rattraperai. Si tout est trop dur. Si ça ne va pas. Je peux te rattraper. Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas tomber en même temps que toi. Mais je te rattraperai.

Sa poitrine tressaute. Il rit. Pour cacher ses larmes.

-Toujours?

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Comme le début de quelque chose de nouveau. D'une nouvelle aventure.

-Toujours.

Et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui se rapproche jusqu'à toucher mes lèvres. Plus de nécessité. Plus d'envie brûlante. Juste un pacte. Pas une promesse mais quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui ne fait pas mal, qui ne bouffe pas ce qui me reste d'esprit. Parce qu'on est tous les deux. Et que le reste du monde peut aller se faire foutre. Bruce peut aller se faire foutre, pour encore influencer ma vie alors qu'il n'est plus là pour moi. Hulk peut aller sa faire foutre, à avoir trop peur, tout le temps. Et Pietro aussi. Parce que je l'ai aimé. Et qu'il est mort. Front contre le mien. Souffle qui frappe ma peau. Je n'ose pas bouger. Pas ouvrir les yeux. Pour oublier.

-Il faut que tu te soigne.

Pincement au coeur. Parce que tout va partir en éclat. Je ne veux pas. Je veux être avec lui encore. Sentir la douceur de sa paume contre ma joue à l'infini. Oublier que mon monde c'est déjà effondré. Qu'il pourrait le refaire. La vie n'est qu'une succession de pertes. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas lui. Surtout pas lui. Mes doigts s'écrasent contre son t-shirt. S'enfoncent dans le tissu. Douleur qui remonte le long de mes bras. Réconfortante dans tout ce chaos qu'on vient de créer. Sa main remonte le long de mon menton. Ses lèvres se retrouvent au creux de mon cou. Grippent jusque sous mes yeux.

-Regarde moi.

J'ouvre les paupières. Tombe sur le bleu qui détruit tout ce que je sais. Qui détruit la tornade dans laquelle je me suis enfermée depuis qu'ils sont partis. Avec cette impression de me réparer un peu.

-Tout sera comme avant. On va rentrer à la maison, je vais m'occuper de tes doigts. Tu vas m'envoyer paître parce que tu peux le faire toute seule et puis on va donner à manger à la chèvre. On va dîner et j'essayerai de ne rien faire cramer. On va se retrouver à manger des pâtes au ketchup et tu vas rire parce que je vais en mettre partout dans ma barbre.

Je l'imagine déjà, à manger comme un sauvage, la bouche toute rouge. Sourire qui gonfle le coeur.

-Et quand on ira se coucher, tu iras t'allonger à côté de moi avec ta petite couverture jaune. Et là...

-On se regardera longtemps. Parce que les cauchemars seront là. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux va se réveiller en premier mais on se réveillera. Je voudrais mon Bruce. Tu voudras ton Steve. Tu vas l'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit et il va te répondre avec sa voix endormie que tout va bien. Et moi, je vais me rouler en boule et écouter sa voix plus jeune. Tu vas me prendre la main et me dire que tout va bien. Que tu vas me rattraper. Et on va essayer de se rendormir.

Mais finalement, rien ne se passe correctement. On rentre à la maison. On nourrit nos animaux. Je caresse le chien pendant qu'il tente de préparer à manger, après avoir bandé mes plaies. Je l'ai laissé faire. Je veille à ce qu'il ne mette pas le feu à notre case. Mais ça va. Il me tend un bout de pain de viande un peu fade. Déjà mieux que d'habitude. On mange en silence. Il met plein de miettes dans sa barbe. J'en ris.

-Alors le centenaire, on sait pas manger correctement?

Il lève les yeux au ciel. S'essuit les lèvres d'un revers de manche, sans vraiment enlever quelque chose. Alors je dois passer derrière. Il ne dit rien. Ne relève même pas le fait que mes doigts sont trop près de sa bouche. Que je m'attarde un peu sur sa peau. Tout doit rester normal. Il prend sa douche. En sort uniquement avec une serviette autour de ses hanches. Captivant. Je suis le trajet d'une goutelette qui tombe entre ses abdos avant qu'il ne se racle la gorge, les joues rouges.

-C'est à ton tour.

Main qui traîne sur son épaule.

-A vos ordres sergeant.

Voix qui roucoule. Et notre petit quotidien qui explose. De ma faute. Tout est toujours de ma faute. Lèvres sur les miennes. Qui dévorent. Mains qui cherchent partout. Qui rougissent la peau. Sensation d'un lit dans mon dos. De lui, qui est trop chaud, trop brûlant. Trop mouillé et trop beau. Ca fait mal autant que ça fait du bien. Parce que je connais ses courbes par coeur. Parce que tout est familier. C'est comme embrasser un ami d'enfance. Terriblement dangereux. Terriblement tentant. Et puis je ne tarde pas à me recevoir du shrapnel. Des pensées. Qui disent qu'on ne peut pas. Qu'on ne devrait pas. Alors je le repousse délicatement. Pour ne pas le briser. Surtout ne pas le briser.

-On avait dit que tout resterai comme avant. Juste aujourd'hui. Au moins aujourd'hui.

Déception dans ses yeux. Il s'assoit comme une masse. Ca fait trembler le matelat. Passe une main dans ses cheveux humides.

-Encore à cause de celui que tu as perdu?

Je soupire.

-Non. A cause de celui que je pourrais perdre.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Tellement semblables; Tellement différents. Tellement complémentaires. Je m'assois à côté de lui. Tente d'oublier qu'il est presque nu et que tout est nouveau, que tout est tentant. Et qu'un fantôme flotte encore dans mon esprit.

-Ce serait bien de tout remettre dans l'ordre.

Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

-D'avoir plusieurs rendezvous et puis de voir ce qu'on fait après.

Il soulève mon menton.

-Tu es sûre?

Je hoche la tête. Impression de me noyer dans du romantisme déplacé. Je me lève.

-Je vais prendre ma douche.

* * *

 **Bon, je crois que ça ce voit que je ne savais pas vraiment comment écrire la fin de ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère ne pas avoir fait pleurer trop de gens avec ça… D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite demande. Si quelqu'un a une idée sur un petit moment de la vie quotidienne qu'il voudrait voir avec ces deux-là, c'est votre jour de chance! Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de finir ce tome sur ce chapitre-ci mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur ce que je pourrais raconter. Alors je vous en pris, allez-y, balancez moi toutes vos suggestions!**


	17. L'oeil du cyclone

**Hey!**

 **Bon, je suis de retour ici pour la dernière fois. Et oui, ce chapitre là clos Sander Jones. J'espère que vous avez aimez lire ce tome, malgré mon beug de milieu… Et à cause de ça, je pense que je vais directement publié le quatrième la semaine prochaine, comme tous les dimanches. J'ai passé trop longtemps à me reposer! Voilà, j'arrête de blablater, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et on se revoit à la fin!**

 **Disclamer : Malgré toutes mes demandes, je n'ai jamais réussi à récupérer les droits des vengeurs, mais on m'a dit que je pouvais garder Sander!**

* * *

Bruce agonisant sur le sol, tordu de douleur. Impression d'être coupée en deux de l'intérieur. Os qui craquent. Qui détruisent. Hurlement au fond de mon esprit. Comme si Hulk prennait ma place. C'est peut-être ce qu'il fait, glissant de mes entrailles pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je sens mes muscles se tendre. S'étirer. Encore et encore et encore. Cris qui s'échappent de mes cordes vocales. Jusqu'a m'en péter la gorge. Alors que ma voix se métamorphose. Change. Devient plus masculine. Moins humaine. Presque bestiale. Métamorphose de mon atanomie pour le laisser prendre ma place. Eclat rouge qui brûle les rétines, trop vif et luisant pour être du sang. Créature immense, la bouche envahie d'écume avec des yeux révulsés. Impression qu'elle m'écrase la trachée. Qu'elle va me tuer. Panique.

Réveil en sursaut.

Je vois un éclat de cheveux bruns au dessus de moi. Sens cette main contre mon cou. Qui appuie. Lentement. Doucement. Presque tendrement. Je ne réfléchis pas. Le retourne pour le caler entre mes cuisses. Déstabilisé. J'attrape ses doigts dans les miens. Tords légèrement son poignet. Il tente de se dégager. Avec ses yeux encore fermé. Grimace de terreur qui passe sur ses traits trop tendus. Rage dans ses mouvements. Merde. Il m'envoie valdinguer comme un balot de paille. Serum à la con. Je me redresse. Forme dans l'obscurité. Paupières closes, maintenant debout, le poing en avant. Bataillant contre le vide.

-James!

Ma voix claque dans le silence. Il s'arrête. Instantanément. Je crois que ça lui rappelle son père. Violent. Alcoolique. Terrifiant. Il a peur de me parler de lui. Je me dis que je lui ressemble un peu. Beaucoup peut-être. Avec mes rêves brisés et mes habitudes à chier. Danger pour tous ceux qui m'entourent. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser à ça. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour me dire que je ne vauts rien. Il ne va pas bien. Je m'approche. Sans aucun bruit. Pose une main sur son épaule. Il me l'aggripe. Trop fort. Je crois entendre mes os craquer. Pas grave.

-Bucky. Je te rattrape.

Il ouvre les yeux. Regarde autour de lui. Perdu, comme un enfant dans le noir. Je resserre la pression sur ses doigts. Il finit par poser son attention sur moi. Le bleu de ses iris suintant de larmes se pose sur mon cou. Comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait y voir. Noirceur engloutissant la chaleur habituelle. Haine contre lui-même qui dégouline de tous ses pores. Il ferme son poing, ses muscles se tendent. Il se disparaît dans la nuit, embarquant son téléphone avec lui. Je soupire. J'aimerai le retenir. Lui dire que tout va bien. Que je vais bien. J'aimerai lui dire qu'il ne doit pas s'en faire. Que je peux encaisser encore un peu. Qu'il n'a pas besoin de Steve. Que je suis là, moi. Mais il a toujours peur pour moi. Incapable de voir au delà de ça. Mon corps s'écroule sur le matelat. Souvenir. De ce monstre rouge qui a prit la place de Bucky dans mes songes. Mon cerveau étriqué semble ne pas le concidérer comme une menace alors qu'il était en train de m'étouffer. A réussir ce que je n'arrive plus à accomplir. A me détruire. Moi, je suis trop fatiguée de le faire moi-même. Je me lève. Crois entendre mes muscles geindrent. Mis en marche trop tôt, alors que le sommeil les engourdissaient encore. Plus habitués aux nuits sans sommeil à attendre les soldats. A entendre les tambours, au loin, prêts à la bataille. Frisson. Ne plus jamais survivre. C'est vivre ou rien du tout. Le reste fait trop mal. J'actionne mes membres un à un. Pour m'extirper de cette case trop petite. Pour fuir la noirceur aussi. Angoisse qui remonte. Trop tard. J'ai vu l'obscurité tout autour de moi. Noir. Entrepôt puant. Noir. Grotte inconnue près d'un géant vert, concidéré alors comme un monstre. Noir. Prisons desquelles on a réussi à s'enfuir. Noir. La nuit qui dévore Betty. Qui manque de m'enlever Bruce. Noir. Les sédatifs alors que j'ai tout perdu. Noir. Le manque qui dévore la chair. Qui dévore les veines. Noir. Noir. Noir. Immobilité paralysante. Je m'assois sur le bord de la rivière, un peu comme je peux. M'écroule sur le sol froid et humide. La nuit m'engloutie toute entière. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Sans même pouvoir respirer. Les souvenirs me submergent, plus terrifiants que les rêves. Eux font vraiment mal, parce que trop réels. Trop présents. Mais ici, il y a le lueur de la lune pour me faire de la lumière. Juste un peu. Ce qu'il faut pour me calmer. Pour me bercer. Je reprends mon souffle doucement. Me balançant d'avant en arrière. Avec cette envie de me frapper la tête contre quelque chose. Je m'enfonce mes ongles dans la peau. Me mords la lèvre si fort qu'un goût de fer envahit ma bouche. Rassurant. Apaisant.

J'entends une voix s'élever dans le silence. Regard qui dévie, juste de quoi le voir, à quelques mètres, téléphone à la main, casque sur les oreilles. Il parle à son Steve. C'est bien. Il sait le calmer. Il sait lui dire ce qu'il faut, comme il faut. Et moi, je ne suis qu'un remplacement. Une distraction. Je crois. Je ne sais pas. On n'en parle pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il lui arrive de faire des cauchemars sur moi. Mais lui non plus n'en sait rien. Je suppose que c'est équitable. Ca doit l'être. Je fixe l'eau devant moi. Ecoute les grillons et les grenouilles. Observe les poissons dans l'onde claire. Le soleil arrive enfin. Chasse le noir et tout ce qu'il implique. L'horizon se gorge de gris. Désabusé et lasse. Impression d'être de la couleur du ciel. Et puis il se teinte de nuances trop vives. Trop joyeuses pour que je me dise que je ressemble aux cieux. Je me lève. M'échoue contre un arbre. Près de lui sans l'être trop. A attendre qu'il aille mieux. Je ne sais pas le réconforter. Lui dire que tout va bien. Je ne veux pas lui mentir. Je suppose que je devrais. Mais je ne sais pas faire. Je ne sais rien faire. Incapable. Il débranche son casque. Voix de Steve qui enveloppe le silence.

-Bonjour Sander.

Je n'ose pas m'avancer.

-Salut.

Voix rauque. Ses yeux se posent sur ma gorge. Sur ma main aussi. L'éclat du bleu s'obscurcit. Envie de soupirer. Parce qu'il se fait du soucis. Qu'il ne devrait pas. Bucky semble se renfermer un peu sur lui-même. De sa faute. Envie de le couper du monde. De le garder contre moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je m'approche. Il a peur pour moi. Il ne doit pas avoir peur pour moi. Pose une main sur son épaule. Il frissonne. Je m'écarte. M'assois un peu en retrait. Mais assez proche pour voir Steve.

-Je vais bien.

Ma gorge picote. Mais pas beaucoup. J'ai déjà vu pire. J'ai déjà vu mieux. C'est tout.

-Tu te laisse pousser la barbe?

Distraction que je nous offre. Toujours oublier. Je suis douée pour ça, maintenant. Il hoche la tête.

-Natasha dit que c'est mieux pour passer inapperçu.

Je souris.

-Elle a raison.

-Elle voulait me teindre les cheveux.

J'imagine Cap avec des mèches bleues et rouges, comme son bouclier. Envie de rire. Pour détruire la nuit et laisser un peu de place pour le soleil.

-Je suppose que tu aurais été magnifique.

Il sourit. Bucky renifle. Besoin de le sentir contre moi. De lui dire que le monde tourne encore. Et que je n'ai rien contre ses cauchemars ni contre le Soldat. C'est un bout de lui et c'est comme ça. On ferra avec jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus qu'un pâle souvenir dans nos mémoires gorgées de bulles de joies. Enfin, ce n'est que mon esprit en miette qui espère voir un avenir meilleur. Avec lui. Avec eux. Parce qu'ils vont par paire, et je comprends. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Comme si de rien. Il se raidit. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas bouger. Son souffle s'accélère un peu. Mais juste un peu. Et puis il se calme rapidement. Il pose son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Envie de câlins jusqu'à étouffer. Enfin, peut-être pas jusque là. Mais c'est l'idée.

-Comment vont les autres?

Steve se met à parler. Pour oublier les bleus autour de ma gorge. Il parle de tout et de rien. De combien son quartier de Brooklyn lui manque. Qu'il n'aime pas le Pérou. C'est moite et trop chaud. Je lui dis que ça va. Qu'il n'est pas en Asie, où l'air colle à la peau. Il hausse les épaules. Il ne sait pas, il n'y est jamais allé. Il ne veut pas. Il préfère rester près des Etats-Unis. On ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'un jour on pourra tous y retourner. Quand ils nous auront oubliés. Il me demande si la ville me manque. Parce qu'il sait que j'y ai passé mon enfance aussi. Que je demandais les rues froides et crades de Chicago parfois. Quand ça n'allait vraiment pas et que j'avais trop d'alcool dans le sang pour me rappeler de ce que je disais. Je lui dis que ça va. Qu'elle est toujours là, quelque part dans ma poitrine. Parce que je suis une enfant des rues et que ça ne changera jamais. J'omets de lui dire que de toute façon, j'ai des cicatrices pour me le rappeler. Bucky dit que lui, ça ne lui manque pas. Il préfère le calme de la campagne. Il dit qu'ici, il peut avoir autant d'animaux qu'il veut. Des prunes aussi. Beaucoup de prunes. Il adore ça. Il parle et il va mieux. Il lie sa main à la mienne. Petite victoire qui réchauffe le coeur. Je me dis que la campagne, ça à quelque chose de joli. Que j'aime beaucoup cette vie toute paisible, qui ressemble presque à un rêve. Malgré le noir, c'est toujours plein de soleil. Et je crois que c'est grâce à cette lumière qu'il dégage de partout.

On parle encore un peu avec Steve. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop chaud et qu'on doive aller s'entraîner. Comme tous les jours. Il ne parle pas trop. Encore tout secoué. J'esquive ses poings presque en sifflotant. Soupire. Je m'arrête. Il arrête son pied juste avant de me toucher.

-Quoi?

-Abruti.

Yeux plissés. Il ne comprends pas. Comment pourrait-il comprendre, alors qu'il garde son regard sur ma trachée. Sur mes doigts en compote.

-Tu sais quoi? Frappe moi. Le plus fort possible.

Il se pince les lèvres.

-Vas y, aller!

Je le tente d'un faible coup sur l'épaule. Il ne bouge pas.

-Ok. Tu veux jouer, on va jouer.

Je me mets en position. Cogne. De plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à me battre sans même faire attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Vision rouge de sang. Il esquive autant qu'il peut. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve submergé pour toute cette colère que je garde en moi et qui ressort encore.

-Bats toi.

Il ne réagit pas.

-Bats toi!

Il tombe sur le sol. Je continue de lui balancer mes poings dans la gueule. Flamme noire dans son regard. Puissance qui émane de ses muscles. Il me soulève d'un bras. Me plaque contre le mur. Main fermement ancrée autour de mon cou. Poing en l'air. Souffle court. Je griffe son poignet. Il rugit de douleur. Me lâche. Je l'attaque par derrière. Il esquive. Plus dangereux. Boule de rage. Mieux. Je préfère qu'il ressente des émotions comme ça plutôt qu'il se noie dans le vide. On se bat comme deux bêtes enragées. Longtemps. Je crois même qu'on y passe toute la matinée. J'ai mal aux os. Il a mal aux muscles. Je m'effondre avant lui. Lessivée. Il s'allonge à côté de moi. Tête sur mon coeur. Je lisse ses cheveux entre mes doigts.

-Ca va mieux?

Il soupire. Ou sourit. Je ne sais pas. Je ne le vois pas. Il se cache de moi.

-T'es chiante, tu le sais ça?

Rire qui fait mal aux poumons.

-Oui.

Silence réconfortant. Je passe mes lèvres sur ses boucles brunes. Il lève les yeux. Me montre enfin son visage. Avec ses yeux luisants de larmes trop contenues, qui débrodent presque. Comment un homme aussi fort peut-il ressentir autant?

-On ne devrait pas dormir dans le même lit.

Je me rembrunis.

-Ca chasse parfois les cauchemars.

Il forme des symboles que lui seul comprend sur mon ventre. Fuit mon regard. Pour ne pas me montrer ce qui tourne dans sa tête.

-Je suis dangereux.

-Moi aussi. On peut être dangereux tous les deux.

Je crois qu'il écrit maintenant. Des mots en russes. Mais je ne suis pas assez douée pour deviner ce que c'est. Ou que je ne le veux pas. Pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre.

-Tu pourras venir, quand j'irai voir Shuri?

-Oui. Je viendrai.

Il hoche la tête. Je sens qu'il hésite à se lever. A briser ce petit moment de paix. Alors je reste sans bouger. J'attends le temps qu'il faut. L'alarme de sa montre se met à sonner de tous ses petits poumons technologiques. Il soupire. Se lève à contre coeur. Je le suis. Glisse ma main dans la sienne. Il la serre un peu trop fort. Mais il en a besoin. Cette journée fait partie de celles qu'il déteste. De celles qu'il redoute. On va aux labos. Je ne cherche même pas à annuler mon psy. Il se débrouillera tout seul. Il a l'habitude maintenant. Que je vienne. Que je parte. Sans rien dire. Que j'aille bien. Que j'aille mal. En déséquilibre constant. Aujourd'hui est de ces jours qui détruisent. Demain, on cherchera à se reconstruire. C'est de ces jours où je dois parler au Soldat. Pour le faire disparaître un peu. Le rendre moins dangereux. Et quand il laisse Bucky reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il se met à pleurer. Si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il se brise. Il pense à des souvenirs qui ne sont pas réellement les siens. Il me raconte les horreurs qu'il pense avoir commises. Il me parle de l'assassinat de Kennedy comme d'une évidence. C'est lui. Il sait que c'est lui. Il se demande si Steve lui en voudra, quand il l'apprendra. Pour ne pas dire qu'il s'en veut. Sauf que moi, je ne sais pas qui est cet homme-là. J'aimerai lui demander. Mais je n'ose pas. Shuri s'esquive sans un bruit. Je me balance d'avant en arrière, avec lui coincé entre mes bras. Le calme doucement. Je crois qu'une chanson m'échappe. Une de celles que j'écoute en pensant à lui. Ma voix semble faible, loin des sons électriques et de l'énergie apaisante. Mais je chante et je dis un peu de ce que je ressens et de ce que je vois. Il ne pleure plus. J'espère. Il m'écoute sans un bruit. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Les lisse lentement. Je le console et ça me donne presque envie de craquer. De lui dire que nous n'allons pas bien tous les deux. Et qu'avoir un peu d'espoir ne sert à rien. Hulk ne viendra plus pour nous sauver. Steve est trop loin pour nous atteindre. Bruce n'est plus là pour nous rassurer. Nous sommes tous les deux des épaves. Sur le point de couler. Pourquoi lutter?... Je crois que c'est encore ma dépression qui me grignote la tête. Qui me fait penser des choses comme ça. Le psy a dit que je ne devais pas l'écouter. Que je devais prendre sur moi et la faire taire. Alors je ne dis rien. Je le garde juste contre moi en chantant. Je lui dis juste un peu de ce que j'ai dans le coeur. Et puis c'est à son tour de me chanter une vieille chanson que je ne connais pas, avec sa voix rauque et cassée de sanglots, de souvenirs. Les quelques notes se tarrissent. Il lève les yeux sur moi.

-C'est la seule chanson que je connais par coeur. Sarah nous la chantait souvent.

Je ne lui demande pas qui est Sarah. Ca doit être quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour lui, dans les années 1940.

-Elle disait que ça lui remontai toujours le moral quand elle était triste.

Il parle comme un enfant. Perdu dans ses souvenirs tout en sépia.

-Elle devait être souvent triste alors, pour que tu la connaisse par coeur.

Il hausse les épaules.

-Rien n'était vraiment drôle à l'époque. Elle faisait avec ce qu'elle avait pour prendre soin de Steve. Et il se trouve que j'étais souvent là aussi. C'était mieux que de rester enfermé à la maison avec mon père.

Je suppose que Sarah était la mère de Cap. Il lève ses grands yeux vers moi. Si pleins d'émotions que ça en fait presque mal.

-Tu as des souvenirs comme ça, toi?

Je ferme les yeux. Pense aux rues froides et à l'odeur de goudron.

-Je n'en ai pas beaucoup de joyeux. Mais je me souviens que je m'arrêtais souvent de courir, quand la neige venait à recouvrir les rues. Je ne savais pas comment l'appeler. Juste que c'était froid et beau, avec un goût de maison. Que les gens étaient soudainement plus gentils et plus doux, comme apaisés par ce coton éphémère.

Je sens sa main qui passe sur ma joue. Efface la larme qui vient de couler. Parce que quand je pense à Chicago, je ne pense qu'au mal qui ronge les allées enfumées. Je ne pense qu'à Alec et son regard fou. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il reste de mon enfance. Je dois en prendre soin. M'en souvenir, comme des photos en noir et blanc cachées dans un carton dans le grenier de la maison. On m'a dit que c'était ce que font les gens normaux. Alors que garde mes images à moi dans un coin de ma tête. Pour m'en souvenir. Ca, je ne dois surtout pas l'oublier. C'est ça qui m'a créé. Qui a façonné qui je suis maintenant. Silencieuse, colérique, toujours tendue. Mais aussi compatissante et à comprendre les comportements plutôt que les mots.

-Mon enfance à moi n'est pas jolie. C'est mon adolescence qui l'est.

Il sourit. Tend l'oreille.

-Pourquoi?

Mélancolie qui me troue les pores. Mais il faut que je lui raconte. Que je lui dise quand j'allais bien. Quand j'étais une gamine agaçante et trop joyeuse pourtant.

-Parce que je me suis créé une famille. Toute petite. Que j'avais un papa et une maman, comme tout le monde. C'est eux qui m'ont appris ma première chanson.

-Laquelle.

Gorge qui se noue. Après midi dans les rues. Devant une jeune femme et une guitare.

-Je... Je te le dirais plus tard.

Quand j'irai mieux et que penser au passé ne me ferra plus rien.

-D'accord.

Il enroule ses doigts autour des miens. Pour éviter que je ne m'enfonce mes ongles dans la peau. Parce qu'il sait. Alors que moi, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais jamais quand il a besoin de moi. Ou quand il a besoin d'espace.

-On rentre à la maison?

Il hoche la tête. Nous deux contre le reste du monde. Toujours. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne craigne rien. Alors que j'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras et le couper du monde. Parler de choses sans importance pendant des heures. C'est peut-être ce qu'on ferra. Peut-être pas. Il s'assoit sur le lit. Je mets de l'eau à chauffer. Pour faire de la tisane. Deux tasses fumantes plus tard, je me recroqueville dans un coin. Un livre sur les mythes du Wakanda ouvert devant moi. J'ai peur d'en tourner les pages. Mais je me dis que lire à voix haute pourrait nous faire du bien à tous les deux. Ca m'apaisait, il y a longtemps. Je n'ai plus lu de livres comme ça depuis ce jour où j'ai tout perdu. Peut-être qu'il est temps de reprendre un peu. Un tout petit peu. Pour regagner un peu de ce que j'ai perdu.

-Avant propos...

Ma voix engloutie le silence. Je ne sais pas s'il m'écoute, trop concentrée sur ma gorge serrée et mon esprit qui me hurle de m'arrêter. Ou de boire de la vodka pour faire passer la douleur du regret. Je m'entête. Parle comme si je n'avais plus que ça à faire. Je parle beaucoup. Cordes vocales en feu. Et puis une ombre se glisse derrière moi. M'ôte le livre des mains pour reprendre la lecture, là où je me suis arrêtée. Je me blottie contre son torse chaud, qui s'élève et s'abaisse au rythme de sa respiration. Oeil du cyclone. Nous deux contre le monde entier. Pour encore quelques temps. Le temps de se réparer.

* * *

 **Coucou!**

 **Bon, alors, verdict? Je tenais à faire un chapitre durant lequel c'est Bucky qui ne va pas bien, parce que Sander est tout le temps en miette mais son Bucky aussi! Est ce que ça vous conviens? Voulez-vous voir des chapitres fluff avec ces deux là avant que je m'attaque à Infinity War (et donc la bataille du Wakanda, puisque de leurs côté, il n'y a que ça d'intéressant)? Ou peut-être d'autres chapitres où ils sont encore brisés? Dites moi vos envies et vos idées, j'essayerai d'y répondre!**

 **Aller, je vous laisse, à la semaine prochaine!**


	18. Note de l'auteure

**Coucou!**

 **Bon, le tome 4 vient de sortir! J'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer qu'il est là, que je l'ai bientôt fini et que vous pourrez donc en profiter comme il se doit pendant les vacances! Il s'appelle Bucky et traitera d'Infinity War, comme prévu!  
**

 **-Sangoha**


End file.
